Never Let Me Go
by SaraLove101
Summary: What if Mary gives up trying to please her father. What if she realizes that she doesn't want to be queen and escapes to a life of freedom? What if she meets a stranger that loves her like no on ever has before and shows her what true happiness is?
1. Chapter 1

Tears were slithering down her rosy cheeks as she was gazing through the window. Mary thought to herself "Is this how he treats 'the pearl of his world'? What have my mother and I done but ever love him and devote ourselves to him? Did he just discard my mother because she couldn't give him a son? And what wrong did I ever do? Why'd he bring me to this world if all he was going to do was make me suffer? That was the problem with today's society. A man and a woman would give into the feelings of lust. A child would be born and the moment the man leaves the woman without thinking once about his child, the poor child would be called 'illegitimate' or a 'bastard child and forever be disgraced, being punished for his/her parents mistakes." The wind blew Mary's chestnut brown curls to her face as she reached for it to put it behind her ear. "Why give me the security, love, and care and then abandon me like I am just a piece of trash? And how about when I was a child, carrying me around and calling me 'the pearl of his world?' Was that all for show? And if he was going to hurt me like this, couldn't he just let me be afterwards? Couldn't he just spare me the pain of attending my half-sister? Doesn't he know how painful it is to be reminded of the life I once had and of his love for me?"

Mary laid down on her bed looking at the dust gliding through the air. Mary was just left wondering about the sudden turns of her life. She had turned from a beloved princess to a lady-in-waiting. The daughter of a king and grand daughter of kings is now given the same status as her father's mistresses for something that was not her fault.

As these dreadful thoughts reminisced through her head, she heard a low voice that sounded exactly like her father's. She rose up and went to the door to sneak a peak at what her father was up to.

Her father was holding her little half-sister in his arms and saying to her "Sorry I cannot stay here for long my little Elizabeth." Upon hearing this remark, Mary just silently closed the door in front of her and went to the balcony trying to prevent herself from hearing anything that would painfully remind her of her past life and the tyrant that ruined it.

Lost in her thoughts, she finally realized that the king was outside and was gazing at her, acknowledging her. He curtsied at her sight and in her sudden rage; she just turned around and left after the balcony door. She slammed the door causing a loud thud which echoed through King Henry's ears. Although, she was the first person who dared to deny performing the act of submissiveness to the king, the king simply got on his horse and left. Unlike what he would've thought about other people who had fiercely disobeyed to curtsey him, the king felt a tiny bit of sympathy for his forgotten daughter. Despite all of the things he had done to her, he did have a tiny spot in his heart left for her. However, being as selfish as he was, King Henry chose to do nothing about it. He was always the type to put his own needs before anyone else's and today was no different.

Mary sat on her bed weeping and wishing that her beloved mother was here to comfort her. But with the king taking away everything that once made her happy, her mother was also one of them. But instead she heard Lady Breyn ask "May I come in Lady Mary."

"I would prefer to be alone" Mary replied as her face flustered at her embarrassment. Mary hated showing her weaknesses and emotions to anyone. She knew just how to hold her head high, stand tall with dignity and hold in her pain and sufferings. That's what she was taught ever since she was a little girl. But this time it was different. This was all too much to handle. Her whole world had been torn apart and the only man who she ever loved had betrayed her.

"Okay Lady Mary, but just ask if you need anything" was Lady Breyn's reply as she left feeling sympathy for the poor young girl which although had two living parents and royal blood going through her veins, she was treated like a mere servant. "This young girl is graceful, intelligent, wise beyond her age, selfless, and had more royal blood running through her veins than her father or princess Elizabeth could ever have. Mary also inherited both of the most stunning features of both Queen Kathryn and King Henry which left her to be the most beautiful girl that I had actually ever seen. She was far more righteous than her father. She was born to be queen." Lady Breyn thought as she left to feed the princess Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>A mare peasant by the name of John was walking hand in hand with the beautiful Caroline. "I love you, Caroline," John thought. John was gathering the courage to tell his beloved about his feelings. "There's nothing I don't love about her. She's beautiful, loving and I'm sure Layla has grown fond of her. She'd be a good mother to her and would never let her know or feel like she was only my illegitimate niece," John thought.<p>

Interrupting his thoughts, John came to find men riding horses in the distance. In front, was the King Henry himself. John quickly held Caroline protectively as he feared King Henry taking her away. King Henry was a lustful, dreadful, brutal man and one of his weaknesses were beautiful women. And anyone who took a glimpse at Caroline knew that she was beyond beautiful.

As the king was near, both John and Caroline curtsied at his sight. As John's fears came true, the king was very pleased at his view and asked "What is your name?"

"My name is John, your majesty" John replied. John was hoping that he hadn't meant to ask Caroline.

However, John was not surprised to hear the King Henry reply "No your sweet heart's name." With his remark, he bent down and pulled Caroline up. Caroline flashed the king a smile and replied "Caroline." The king was completely captivated by her stunning looks. Charles Brandon, the duke just chuckled at the view of another beautiful woman captivating the king's heart with her stunning appearance. The king was enchanted by her almond green eyes, dark, silky hair and stunning chiseled features.

In that instant, Henry cupped her chin and trailed his thumb through Caroline's creamy, soft skin. Outraged with the king's gesture, John pulled Caroline away from the king.

"How dare you?" the king roared.

"It's alright John. Sorry about him, your majesty. He can be a little over protective." Caroline replied as she pulled her arm away from John.

"Is that so? I don't blame him. If you were mine, I would never keep you out of my sight" King Henry replied. Caroline was flattered and shyly giggled at his reply.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to take you out of my sight" King Henry said as he brushed his lips with hers which quickly grew into a passionate kiss. John was enraged especially since Caroline put just as much effort kissing Henry as he put kissing her.

As Charles Brandon quickly realized what could happen as he spotted John, he got off his horse and went to John and quietly said "She's not worth it. Let her go. The king will have you in prison for treason. And a few days after he'll have your head cut off so don't even think about it."

John realized the truth in his well wisher's words. "I couldn't risk my life especially not when I have a child waiting for me at home. I couldn't let her be fatherless especially when I promised her mother I would love her like she's my own" John thought.

The king released her. "Are you really the king of England?" Caroline asked. "Yes, my love. I'm very much the king of England as much as you are beautiful." The king replied as Caroline's cheeks went bright red.

"Come with me" said Henry as he grabbed Caroline's hand unwilling to let go. "Of course, your majesty" Caroline replied. King Henry got on a horse with Caroline behind him and John was left heart broken. If Caroline wasn't as willing to go with the king as she was, he would have beat him to his death and would not think once of the consequences. John being so blinded by her love was willing to die for her but Caroline turned out to be nothing but another selfish, ruthless woman who would sell her body for fame and fortune. John just had been so blinded in his love for her to realize.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright sunny day and Mary had just woken up from a very peculiar dream. It was not likely of her to have impure dreams but today was different. It felt like all her upbringing had come to no use, that everything that she once believed in made no sense. She felt rebellious. It was as if her inner demon was taking over. And the strangest part of it all was that she actually liked it.

Her dream had revitalized her. It made her feel alive, a way that she hadn't felt in a long time. It made her feel the need to leave this horrid place which consisted of having complete obedience to a tyrant ruler and pursue something new. Mary was tired of being held back but should she go on this little adventure that she's been longing to go on? After all what did she have to lose? Everything that she had been living for was gone long time ago.

"Lady Mary, Could I come in?" Lady Breyn asked.

"Of course you may," replied Mary enthusiastically. Lady Breyn put a glass of milk on Mary's table and headed out while thinking about her strange, perfectly happy mood.

As Mary drank milk, her mind was occupied on last night's dreams.

_A little girl with sapphire, bright blue eyes was coated with chestnut brown hair flowing thoroughly down her back as she was jumping on her bed. A boy was accompanying her as he said "Princess Princess Princess, what will your majesty say when he sees us acting in this manner." _

_ The young princess was now looking at this careful little boy examining his sparkling hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair. One thing this little princess did inherit from her father was his fondness of beauty. You needn't worry, my father loves me and I love you. With that, remark the princess kissed him. _

_ The little boy broke free screaming "noo, this is wrong." Then the beloved princess pushed the young little boy off the bed and ran to her mother screaming "Mommy, he hurt my feelings. He's wretched mommy. Isn't this treason? He should be put in prison."_

As Mary wandered off to another realm, she was surprised at what she saw next.

_A man pinned her arms to the wall and hungrily glared at her. This man was breathlessly handsome with waves of brown hair falling across his face and amazing hazel eyes which glowed as it reflected Mary's own image. He had nicely chiseled features and his upper body was firm, hard, yet smooth. His skin was a light tan which made him more attractive than any man Mary ever saw. Mary thought that he looked like a Greek god. He was the type of man who any woman would hopelessly give in to his control, even if it was a saint like Mary. _

_ "What took you so long, my love? I had been yearning for you." With that remark he locked his lips with hers. In no time, he took Mary in his arms and laid her down on a bed. Before the dream could end all he said was "Tonight you're all mine, my love." _

"_Tonight you're all mine, my love," _she thought as she still had the alluring whisper, vivid in her mind.

"Could I go for a walk Lady Breyn", asked Mary.

"You may, Lady Mary. However keep yourself safe for you do not have maids any longer."

"You neednt worry about me, Lady Breyn for I want to know what the outside world is really like without maids glaring at my every move. Don't worry about me, Ill take care of myself."

Lady Breyn was a little hesitant at letting Mary go alone but she had no say since ladies-in-waiting were permitted to go out because they had lives of their own to take care of. Mary's case was a little different. However, Lady Breyn had no other choice but to let her go. "Is it really a good idea to send an unfamiliar, beautiful, young girl like Mary herself outside for she has not the slightest clue of what the outside world consists of? My lord, keep her safe, she is way too innocent and naive to roam around by herself," Lady Breyn thought.

As Mary strolled through the door, a cool breeze swayed her long chestnut curls back and Mary felt a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time, peace and serenity. As she rode off to her unfamiliar destination, she took glimpses of the beautiful flowers of colors of purple, red, yellow and blue that lay in her view. She heard the chirpings of birds and enjoyed the cool earthy, natural smell. For once, she felt thankful. She thanked god for her freedom. Although, she may still have to get unfamiliar, heart aching visits from her father and the harlot Anne Boleyn, she was simply happy not being imprisoned and guarded everywhere she went. And just maybe, she would get used to her new life and maybe even grow to love her half-sister Elizabeth like a sister should.

But for now, Mary felt spontaneous. She didn't know what to expect and strangely she loved knowing this. If her world had been turned upside down in a few short weeks, imagine what else was in store for her. Maybe this was her destiny. Maybe, she wasn't meant to be a queen, but an adventurer; a young girl who goes on an adventure to find herself; to find her soul, something which many members of her long-gone royal family had left behind a long time ago.

As she walked outside the gate, she saw many people walking and to her surprise all their eyes were on her. Men were smiling at her as they walked by. She simply smiled back. In a way; she was content when she realized that even though she was just a lady-in-waiting, she still held the spotlight in her hands.

As she was walking ahead, she was merely observing all of the peasants in her view. She was comparing their lifestyles to the one she used to have. Mary was starting to realize how low efforts King Henry, her father had made to take poverty away from his people.

To her amazement, an adorable little girl with pale, blond hair along with the brightest blue eyes that Mary had ever seen came to her and said "You are very pretty. Did you see my Papa anywhere?"

Mary bent down to face the little girl. "Why thank you, no I haven't, why, do you need help finding him?" Mary asked as she smiled at how innocent the little girl was. "Yes, milady, I lost him. I don't know where he is."

"Could you tell me how he looks like, darling?"

"Yes, he has brown hair and he is re-aaaaallly tall and, and I forgot."

Mary was now giggling at low lovely this little girl was. "What is your name sweetheart?"

"Layy-llaa" she answered stuttering in a high pitched voice.

"She is such an angel, I must help her" Mary thought. Mary loved children and that was exactly what prevented her from despising Elizabeth in the first place. After all, Elizabeth was just an innocent little child.

John was amused by the familiar sight. He finally found his niece and was just watching his little girl conversing with what seemed to be a beautiful young lady.


	3. Chapter 3

John raced to his beloved niece but stopped instantly as his breath was taken away with what he saw. He simply did not want to interrupt the most beautiful thing that lay before his eyes. His little girl was curled up amongst a beautiful young woman's arms. The beautiful woman simply comforted her, wiping her tears away. "Don't cry. We'll find your father. Now wipe your tears away, sweetie. Your father wouldn't want you crying. Besides you look prettier when you smile," she said.

"You really think so. You think I'm pretty," replied the little girl in a high pitched voice.

"Of course I think you are, you're the most beautiful girl, Layla," Mary replied. Now, memories of her father reminisced through her head.

_Her smile rose at the sight of her father. She stood there waiting patiently for him to pick her up and call her his little pearl. Her father picked his little pearl up. He twirled her around and the little girl lightly giggled. "Aren't you the most beautiful girl in the world?" her beloved father asked._

_ Timidly_, _she replied "I don't know" This little girl truly felt special. And the truth was that she was special. She was the luckiest, most adorable, little girl in all of England. She was her mother's angel and her father's pearl. She could never be happier. She wanted to stay in her father's arms forever. She never wanted to live with that prince who refused to kiss her. The poor girl didn't even remember his name. She wanted to stay with her father and mother forever and always. _

_ "Yes you are, my little pearl" her father replied. Now her father was putting her down and the beautiful smile on his little pearl was wiped away. _

John approached them and just one sight of the young woman which had comforted his little girl amazed him. He was taken back by her beauty. She had sapphire, blue eyes, with chestnut brown waves descending down to her waist. Her features looked as if they were sculpted by an artist. But it was her eyes which captivated him. They were so beautiful but they were more than just that. Her almond-shaped blue eyes had a certain kind of mystery in them. John didn't know what it was about her but there was something other than her beauty that intrigued him. He knew very well that he had to know her. Although, John was poor, if there was something he really wanted, nothing could stop him from getting it. This time his target was Mary.

"Papa, Papa" Layla shrieked at the sight of her father. Her father took her out of Mary's lap and gazed at his little girl. He was so blessed to have this little girl in his life. She always cheered him up. Layla was his reason to live and he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her.

"Papa Papa, I missed you. You should meet my new friend. Her name is. What's your name?" Mary and John both chuckled at the little girl's remark.

"Ma…Isabella" Mary replied as she smiled at the little girl.

"Yes, Isabella" Layla said. John simply flashed a roguish smile at her as she started blushing and attempted to look into his eyes. The strangest part was that she remembered this man from somewhere. The same brown curls and the same hazel eyes which did wonders to her making her heart race ten beats faster. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember him. She noticed that he had a firm upper body and a light tan. Mary instantly started getting nervous by his presence. She's never been around men much in her lifetime let alone around a good-looking young man.

"That's a really pretty name, Isabella" John said as he smirked. Layla was now playing with his hair.

Her nervousness didn't stop her from answering and trying to make conversation. Although she was scared of her feelings, she knew she had to get used to this new life…this new identity.

"Thank you, your grace. I must say that your daughter is the most beautiful child I have ever seen." Mary answered.

"Thank you, you're too kind for I am not an adequate man for you to be referring me as 'Your Grace,'" John said.

"Forgive me, your grace but what can be more important than to be a father to such a lovely child," Mary said as she gazed into his eyes.

"I must agree with you for this little angel is the most precious thing in my world," he replied. Layla giggled at his remark and kissed her father's cheek. John just smiled at the little girl.

"Yeah she truly is an angel," Mary said as she flashed the little girl a smile which just made the little girl blush.

"She never talks to anyone. She's really shy but you were so good to her," John said.

"Of course she talked. She had to find her precious papa, didn't she? And I was good to her because I love children. Besides, we both can agree that she's a precious child" Mary answered.

John chuckled. "I suppose you're right"

"You seem like a good father," Mary said.

"How can you tell? We just met," John said as he sent her a surprised look.

"Trust me, I can just tell these things," Mary said.

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence between the two as both were trying to think of things to say to break the awkwardness.

With nothing to say, Mary said "I should get going. It's getting pretty dark."

"No, don't leave Isabella. Papa, tell her that I want her to stay," Layla demanded.

"I shall escort you to your home. Besides at this time of day, it's not safe for pretty girls like you to be out here all alone," John said as he shot her a smile and took a glimpse at her knowing that 'pretty' was definitely an understatement.

Mary, not used to this type of attention just avoided his gaze. She was beyond shy and she thought that if she would put up with this any longer, she'd either say something stupid or it would just get awkward between the two. But he was right; it wasn't safe for her to be here on her own especially during sun set.

"Okay, but I know the way back. It's not too far," Mary said.

"There's no harm in escorting you, is there?" John answered.

"I suppose there isn't," Mary said.

They started walking at the same pace. John was looking for ways to crash the barrier that the timid young woman had put up there. She was one the shyest girl, he'd ever met.

"So you're new around here?" John asked.

"Yes, I moved here around two weeks ago. How'd you know I was new?"

"I know everyone around here. Besides, no girl living here had been lucky enough to take my breath away" John claimed flashing one of his charming smiles.

Now, Mary's cheeks were a rosy red. Mary was blushing and she was speechless. Nobody had flirted with her before. The innocent girl didn't even know how to react to flirting. Mary just avoided his gaze, as she started getting uneasy.

"Don't hide your face when you're blushing. The rosy red just enhances your beauty" John said as he examined the contrast between her porcelain, pale skin to the rosy red which was glowing amidst her cheeks.

"Stop this" Mary burst out.

"Stop what, Isabella?" John asked as he flashed one of his roguish smiles _again._

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb." Mary replied.

"Stop what, Isabella? Stop making you blush?" John teased with a smirk on his face.

"My house is here. I'll see you around" Mary said avoiding his question.

"Guess, I'll be seeing you more of you soon Milady" John said as he took Mary's hand and kissed it.

"You think you're so charming don't you?"

"Well, I must be otherwise I wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing you blush now, would I" John replied.

"Layla's sleeping?" Mary asked.

"Yes, It's been a long day. She'd be upset when she realizes that she hadn't said bye to you. Would you like me to wake her up?"

"No, that won't be necessary. She's sleeping so beautifully, there is no need to wake her," Mary replied.

"She'll be upset to see you gone. She gets attached to people too often. She seems to really like you," John said.

Mary smiled at his remark. Layla was just like her when she was little; too attached to everyone that was good to her.

"If she wishes to see me, you know where to find me," Mary responded.

"I suppose I do. Goodbye Isabella."

"Goodbye John. Goodbye Layla" Mary said as she stroked Layla's hair and kissed her cheek.

John simply smiled at her gesture and waved to her as she got going.

As Mary entered the house, all that was on her mind was John. Mary had completely made up her mind about him. He was a good father, kind-hearted, a little bit of a flirt but definitely kind-hearted. Her mind still wandered on his witty remarks. He made her feel in a way nobody else had before. Maybe she would be happy here after all. Him and his daughter was just what she needed to assure her that starting over wouldn't be too bad.

"Where have you been, Lady Mary? I've got some news for you." Lady Breyn said.

"I've been around," Mary replied mischievously as she giggled.

"Your mother, the Lady Katherine is very ill. She's getting worse by the day. The King informed me as he came to see the Princess Elizabeth."

Just when Mary finally had a glimpse of happiness after so long, it always seemed to get ruined. Mary was devastated. She needed to see her mother. She was all she had when everything had been taken away from her. But then, her wretched father took that away from her too just like he took away everything else. But Mary wouldn't let death keep her from ever meeting her mother again. She had to go to her. She had to take care of her. And Mary had to convince her father somehow or the other to let her.

"Surely, the king will allow me to see her. Will he not, Lady Breyn?" Mary asked desperately.

"Sorry Lady Mary for I do not know. You can however, send a letter to him to inform him of your desire to see your mother," Lady Breyn replied.

"I shall do just that," Mary replied miserably.

With that remark, Mary went to her room and started writing to her father.

_Your Majesty, _

_The Lady Breyn informed me of my mother's illness and I utterly desire to meet her just this once. I know that you have prohibited me from meeting with my mother but I strongly request you to not separate a daughter from her mother. If she passes away, god forbid, I will be all alone in this world and will no longer have anyone which I can call my own. Your majesty, I promise you that I will never ask for anything from you ever again. If you fulfill this one request of mine, you will never hear from me again. I will never keep you from living your life. I assure you that I will never again keep you from your duties as a king, a husband and a father. I will always be your obedient and loyal subject, forever and always._

_Lady Mary._

After finishing her letter, she put it on the table. Mary was going to write "Your daughter, Lady Mary" instead of "Lady Mary" but she no longer looked at the king as her father. They may be bounded together by blood but he didn't treat her like a father should treat a daughter. Then why should she act like he's her father let alone acknowledge him and love him like a daughter should. If he considers her illegitimate, she doesn't have to acknowledge him as her father. If he regrets having her, then she also detests the fact that she has the blood of a tyrant ruler running through her veins. And if Henry had the slightest bit of love and sympathy left for his first-born, not only would he let her meet her mother but his daughter acknowledging him as _only _her king would be just as severe punishment for him as it was for her.

Because of him, she can no longer entirely trust somebody. If a father can do this to his very own flesh and blood, then why wouldn't anyone else betray her trust? Because of him, she was way more mature than she should be for her age. She knew the way the world worked. Everyone would be respecting you and pampering you with compliments one moment simply because of your title. When it's all gone, the people are also gone with it even if they were the ones you thought cared for you. Now since Mary had fallen for something that wasn't even her fault, not only was she a servant attending her little half-sister, but as the days went by she got treated worse by the ladies-in-waiting. She can hear the ladies talking about how "she's illegitimate" and how "it serves her right for she's not fit to become queen." They keep Elizabeth away from her and treat her as if she is not good enough to attend her. So Mary just isolates herself from the ladies inside her room.

That is why she lied to John that her name was Isabella. She had learnt from experience that if you have no title, wealth, or status, people will treat you badly. However if you fall hard from having a certain title, wealth, or status, people will treat you even worse. Some will give you sympathy. Others will treat you badly because you once had something that they envied. At that time they didn't have the power to treat you badly and express their true feelings towards you. Now that they do, they will do whatever they can to keep you down and treat you like you are below them.

For once, Mary wanted to be a regular person who could make people love and respect her without a title. She no longer wanted to be a "princess" or "the daughter of a king." Now all she wanted to be was Isabella. Besides, she loved the name that she had chosen for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Mary woke up and all she wanted to do was meet with John and Layla to keep her mind off of her mother. So she got up from bed and without even eating breakfast, she told Lady Breyn to give her father the letter when he comes and meets Elizabeth and headed off outside in the hopes of meeting the new man in her life.

Henry comes to see his little girl quite often. Just like Mary, a side of Henry was also fond of children. He may be a bad father to Mary but whenever he had a horrible day of fighting with Elizabeth's mother, he would come to see Elizabeth and just be soothed by her innocence. In Mary's case, Mary used to be a little girl he once knew. He used to love her even more than himself. After all Mary was his little pearl wasn't she? However, after years of sending her away from court to attend some of the finest schools, Mary was nothing but a stranger to Henry. Perhaps, if Henry had the pleasure of watching Mary grow up, and not have gotten brainwashed by the seductress of his time, Anne Boleyn, this wouldn't have been Mary's destiny. Simply out of guilt, whenever Henry went to meet Elizabeth, he tried avoiding Mary as much as he could. He just didn't want to be reminded of his past. After all, Mary not only looked like her mother, but it was quite apparent that this beautiful girl was also his child. Mary was a symbol of Henry's and Katherine's valid marriage and of the love they once had. But only, if her father took a better look at her, figure out that Mary was truly his blood, perhaps, he'd change his mind. But then would it be too late since Mary already despises her father? Then would Henry really learn to never take anything for granted?

Mary walked outside with her chestnut hair loose, a little messy, and descending to her waist. Her sapphire eyes were glowing much brighter and her porcelain skin had a natural glow because of the sun's rays. She was in a simple gown, with out the pearls and jewels of a princess. But not only did she not look like a princess; she also didn't have a princess's composure. She didn't act like a lady; proud, composed and modest every where she went. Today she was care free, fearless, and was a clear example of a pearl free from the grasps of her oyster. Princess, or not, the simplicity of her look and her fearlessness brought out both the fierceness of her inner and outer beauty. She was not a princess. She was nothing but a fair maiden but she still held the crown in every way. As she walked by, all eyes were on her as they watched the beautiful nymph. But, Mary didn't care. She didn't recognize the lustful glares that she got from men as she walked by. She only had one man in her mind, a man by the name of John.

Much to Mary's surprise, she did get what she was looking for. As she turned around she saw a little girl with the exact former silver-blonde hair and bright blue eyes running to her with her Papa right behind flashing his famous roguish smile.

"Isabella, I missed you," the little girl said as she hugged Mary. Mary smiled at the girl's statement as she bent down to pick her up.

"I missed you too Layla," Mary replied as she stroked the little girl's hair. Now her father walked right up to them.

"Layla couldn't stop talking about you last night" John said.

"I missed her too" Mary replied. Layla kissed Mary on the cheek and watched her father conversing with Mary.

"And me? Did you not miss me?" John asked as he looked into her eyes. Mary got so nervous. What would she say? Why did John have to put her on the spot like that?

"Your grace, surely you can't compare yourself to this lovely girl, now could you?" Mary replied as Layla rested her head on Mary's shoulder.

John chuckled at Mary's reply and said "I suppose you're right milady."

"I suppose I am as well" Mary replied with a smirk on her face.

"So milady, tell me a little about yourself"

"Please your grace, call me Isabella"

"Then you should call me John also. So tell me Isabella."

"John, what would you like to know?"

"Tell me what brings you out here?"

"I was just tired of staying inside all the time. Just out here for some fresh air."

"I see you're not a inside person"

"How'd you know, John?" Mary replied enthusiastically emphasizing _John _and flashing him a smile_._ John was a little taken back by her sudden playful attitude. The truth was Mary was willing to put her past behind her and look forward to a new start. She was still upset over her mother's illness but to hide and rid of her sadness, she would fake her happiness if she had to.

"I'm not the type of girl that you can hold back" Mary said.

"Then what kind of girl are you, Isabella?"

"What kind of girl do you take me for, John?"

"Papa, Isabella, look chocolate" Layla claimed as she spotted the peasants which were selling chocolate bars.

"Can I have some chocolate, Papa? Please."

Now Mary would offer to buy the little girl chocolate if she had the money. But the truth was that her father had not only stripped her off of her servants but had also left her with no allowance. Just like the other servants, she would attend Elizabeth and wait until food is served to her. But the difference between the other ladies-in-waiting and her was not only the fact that she got treated awfully on a daily basis but unlike the other girls, she didn't have anyone to go to if she were to ever leave this job. She had no family and in order to survive, she had to be held prisoner. If she ever left, she'd be nothing but a pauper on the streets. But Mary made the best out of the situation and tried to make herself as happy as possible. But how long would it be until she'd be shattered once again?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Henry couldn't take his mind off of last night's incident.<p>

_As Henry came back to court, he was surprised at what he saw. Anne Boleyn looked stunning in a magenta gown with her long dark curls swaying down. As Anne Boleyn was swaying her hips trying to seduce her beloved, Henry fell into the trap. Henry felt the same exact passion as he did the first time he met her, if not more. They danced the night away, swaying their bodies together, giving into the heat and pinning each other's arms at an attempt to take control of the other. Their movements were animalistic and it left the people of the court in awe. _

_That night, Henry was in no mood to take another mistress. He was once again infatuated with his wife. When no one was in sight, he clutched his wife's arms, took her in his arms and brought her to their bed. Then as they ripped each other's clothes off, both were fighting for control over the other. But, Anne Boleyn was not only a sensual woman but also a clever one. Truly, she did win control over the King of England and the king was enjoying every bit of it. It was usually him, taking control of his women and enjoying every bit of the weak and feeble bodies underneath. But Anne Boleyn was truly a sensation. He loved this new position. He was underneath and his woman on top. Henry may have recently turned thirty-four but he was a man with a heated passion. As old as he was, he still had his good looks, and he still could drive women crazy just as much as he could when he was twenty-four. And it wasn't any different for Anne Boleyn. _

_ After they were done having sex, both were out of breath as they lay beside each other. After catching their breath, Anne Boleyn said "I want to conceive a son. A son to be the living image of his father but I can't._

_ "Why?" Henry replied._

_ "As long as they're alive, I can't," Anne Boleyn whispered into Henry's ears._

_ "As long as who's alive?"_

_ "Katherine and Katherine's daughter" _

_ Henry shocked at her reply got up. "You want me to kill them?"_

_ Henry was shocked that Anne could even think that. Mary was not only Katherine's daughter but also was his. He would never think about killing her. And Katherine, after everything, they've been through, he still had a soft spot left for her. But Anne had not only took control over him, but also made him a coward in his very own bed. Anne Boleyn, at an attempt at not wanting to make her husband even madder, started kissing his chest. She was thankful that Henry only ignored her remark. _

Henry couldn't get the incident of the night before, out of his head. This morning, he just ignored his wife and decided that he would meet with his daughters. He was going to go meet Elizabeth, but he was also going to take a glimpse of Mary. He wanted to know how she was doing, of how she took the news of her mother being ill, and whether she was safe or not. In other days, he would ignore Mary, but today his mind changed because of the guilt that he felt of the night before. It had come to the point where, the woman he called wife desired to kill his own flesh and blood, and he didn't do anything about it. Although, Henry never showed it, a part of him still cared for Mary.

* * *

><p>"Well at least I found out something about you, Isabella"<p>

"Found out what?"

"That you love chocolate."

"That, I do your grace"

"What did I tell you about calling me your grace? Isabella" John said as he wiped off a bit of chocolate which was on Mary's lower lip. John was amused by the softness of her red lips. Mary's pupils dilated and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. John simply chuckled that his one touch could make her feel like this. Unable to resist temptation, John felt the softness of Mary's cheek with his thumb and was moving forward to kiss her but Mary flinched. Mary didn't want to be another naive girl who got lured into a man's bed. Mary was better than that. Although, she was only but a servant, she wasn't anybody's whore and she was definitely not going to be used and thrown away by anyone _ever again_.

"I'm so sorry Isabella; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I should go."

"Please, I apologize, that was uncalled for."

"No, Isabella, please don't leave. Not today," Layla said grasping Mary's hand.

"Of course, I'm going to stay" Mary replied picking the little girl up. John was looking at Mary in wonders. Mary was modest, full of life, nice, dignified and one of the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid his eyes on. Caroline had slept with him on the third day that they had been together. But Mary was hesitant to even kiss him. There was something about her which intrigued him. Obviously, like any other men, he was captivated by her beauty. But she wasn't just any other beautiful girl; there was something that made her different. And there John was, ruining his chances with her. He planned to never attempt to kiss her again, at least not unless she had warmed up to him.

As they walked at the same pace, to break the awkward silence, John asked Mary "So are you married? You have a family or something?"

Mary chuckled at his question. Surely, she was developed but she didn't look that much older than her age, did she?. John felt at ease over the fact that he had broke the awkwardness between them and that Mary was actually laughing.

"I'm sixteen, I'm unmarried and no I don't have a family."

"No family? You must have someone?"

"Nope, just me."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking? Where is your mother and father?"

"I don't know who or where my mother is and my father abandoned me when I was only a child. And I never heard from him again," Mary said quickly only telling half the truth.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" John said.

"It's alright. That's reality. The sooner one accepts it, the better."

"How do you survive? Who takes care of you?" John asked. He was shocked at how mature she was beyond her age. She'd been through so much. And for that, John really did respect her.

"I take care of myself. I live by attending the Princess Elizabeth"

"The princess Elizabeth? How'd you get appointed to be lady-in-waiting in the first place?"

"Well, apparently my father was a great friend of the King and because he felt pity for me, he appointed me."

John was happy that she at least had a safe place to live but he was afraid that the same outcome would lie for her as did Caroline. He couldn't help but wonder why the King appointed her in the first place. He felt the need to protect her already.

"I heard that the Lady Mary resides there as well?"

"Yes, she does"

"I don't know how any father could do that to their own daughter. Legitimate or not, nobody shan't do that to blood."

"Do what?"

"Separating her from her mother, abandoning her for a harlot, neglecting her and making her a servant to her own sister. Even the king gave her mother a better status than to his own daughter. At least, Queen Katherine is the princess of Wales and has few servants serving her while Mary is a girl who's been treasured all her life and now she's just a servant stripped off of all her titles and rights. And if she ever leaves the place, she'd be a pauper on the streets. I don't know what the king has against her. She's only but a child. If she truly is illegitimate, it isn't her fault. She didn't choose to be illegitimate."

Hearing all this was too much for Mary to handle. She always knew what her father did to her was wrong. She also knew that she was all alone and her future was lost but hearing it from someone else was just too much. Mary's eyes started getting watery and she was speechless. It took all the strength in the world for her to hold back the tears. But eventually Mary gave up and burst out crying.

John hugged her tightly, secretly hoping that the warmth of his touch would take away her pain. He was stroking her hair and Layla was watching intently.

Mary broke free and said "umm…sorry, I was just reminded of my father and I guess when you told me about Mary's life, I just got teary."

"It's okay, Isabella. These things happen. You need not apologize for expressing your feelings. Let it out." John replied as he took her in his arms trying to soothe and comfort her. Mary just cried in his arms. She had never been so affectionate or straight-up personal with anybody. She never expressed her feelings to anyone. The last time she had the freedom to do that was when she was a little girl. But right now, she felt as if a burden from her chest had been freed. With John, she wasn't a princess, always expected to be strong, tolerant, and perfect. She was only but a girl with him. He truly understood her; understood what she was going through even though he might not know that she is Mary herself.

Layla tugged at Mary's gown and said "Isabella, Isabella, please do not cry. You're not alone. You have us. We love you."

Mary was amazed with the little girl's remark. She truly knew just how to make her feel better. Mary broke free from John's arms and bent down to look at Layla who was staring at her so intently wishing to take her pain away.

As Mary stared at the little girl, Layla wiped her tears away and hugged her. Hugging Layla, Mary smiled. She felt at ease. She felt peace and serenity. She finally gained a hope that things were going to fall into place for her and she was going to find happiness and she had a feeling that her happiness was right there in front of her. Mary had a fondness of innocence, and Layla was just that; pure innocence. She knew what she was getting herself into. Sooner or later, she would get attached to this little girl and be infatuated by her father and if her own father did ever decide to interfere in her life, it would mean hell for these two. That's why she was going to keep her identity a secret and when the time comes, she'd run if she had to if it was to protect them. But for now, she needed them. She needed happiness in her life and she wouldn't let anyone ever take that right away from her.

* * *

><p>Henry entered the building and held his baby girl in his arms. He noticed that Elizabeth had Anne Boleyn's eyes and her uncle, George Boleyn's red hair. But she did have his nose.<p>

"My little Elizabeth," he said as he held the little girl close to him. When he was done cuddling Elizabeth, he asked Lady Breyn "Where's Mary?"

"Your majesty, she's been out all day. She went for a walk to get some fresh air and she hadn't come back since"

"And you let her go by herself," Henry yelled.

"Your majesty, she doesn't have any servants to take with her. And she can't stay locked up inside all day. All ladies-in-waiting have the right to leave this place once in a while."

"That's because they have some place to go to. Who knows where Mary will end up in? She's never been without a servant."

"Would you like me to stop her from going anywhere?"

"Couldn't she take any other ladies-in-waiting with her?"

"Your majesty, Mary keeps away from everyone and does not have any friends here."

"Why doesn't she have any friends?" Henry roared.

"Your majesty, I do not know, I advice you to ask Mary when she comes back."

"I can't stay here all day. Tell her that I want to meet with her the next time that I come."

"Okay your majesty, but yesterday, after she heard about the illness about her mother, she wanted me to give you this letter."

Henry took the letter, and took one glimpse of Mary's room. He spotted a necklace, the same necklace which he had given to her before she left for boarding school. Henry entered Mary's room and opened the locket. The locket which once had both her parent's photos in it, now only consisted of Katherine's photo. A pinch of sadness rushed through Henry. Did his daughter really despise him that much?

Unable to take it anymore, he rushed outside and said "Lady Breyn, forget what I said. I would not like to speak to Lady Mary. There is no need to tell her that I want to meet her, the next time that I arrive." With that remark, Henry rushed through the door, with Mary's letter clutched in his hands.

* * *

><p>Right after Henry rode off in the distance, Mary and John were both holding Layla's hands at both sides as Layla stole a few swings holding onto both Mary's and John's hands as they came upon Mary's destination.<p>

"I had a really good time," said Mary.

"So did I. I was wondering if you would like to meet tomorrow as well."

"It'd be my pleasure," Mary replied with a smile.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Isabella," said John as he kissed Mary's hand.

"Good bye John, Bye Layla," Mary said bending down to kiss the little girl.

As John watched Mary leave, he knew that she was the one. She was the one that he had to have. He never could've imagined that he would grow to even like someone this soon after Caroline's betrayal but he was wrong. Mary was everything he ever hoped for in the woman of his dreams. She was beautiful, nice, dignified, wise, and the way that she treated Layla was so sincere and genuine. John was sure that Mary would grow to truly love Layla like a mother. John admired the fact that although she was all alone, she still stood so strong. John admired her for her maturity and the self-respect that she had for herself. He admired her innocence. He loved the fact that she had flinched when he had tried to kiss her unlike other girls who would have not only kissed him but would have allowed him to take advantage of them. He was definitely tired of weak, and undignified girls. And Mary was definitely neither. Whether it was the fact that she was hard to get or the fact that Mary flinching was a sign of her self-respect, he wanted her all the more.


	5. Chapter 5

The letter was crumpled up on the table beside him, unread, uncared for. King Henry was playing his usual games. He was devouring into his new mistress. It was hard to find a beauty like her with glistening hazel eyes enticing him with every glance. Her blonde waves were soft to the touch and Henry couldn't have enough of her pale, smooth, porcelain skin. But he had to be careful. His wife wasn't like every other woman that he knew. His wife was Anne Boleyn. And his mistress wasn't any young girl; it was the queen's cousin. Henry didn't want to deal with his strong-headed wife's loud tantrums. But a part of him also loved his wife enough to desire not to hurt her. Any wife would not only be threatened, but be exceedingly hurt after they found out that their husband was after their prettier and much younger cousin.

Katherine Howard was enjoying every second of her association with the King of England. She always wanted to be queen, be the fairest of them all, enjoying exquisite jewels and the softest fur. Katherine wanted it all and she wanted to beat anyone that came her way even if it was her very own cousin. She loved competition. It thrilled her. The conquest of winning the crown was even more exciting. It enticed her like a moth to her flame. But will this moth rise or will its fragile wings burn, unable to take the heat, just like many moths before her? Katherine was sure that when the King was tired of Anne Boleyn, he would throw her away just like his wife of long years before her. Her game would be to entice him, give him great passion but not quite giving him what he wanted. Slightly like the game Anne Boleyn played, but much more thrilling. And if she was lucky, Anne Boleyn wouldn't be able to present the King with a son, and the young maiden that lay underneath the King would replace her, instantly.

"You cannot be a lady-in-waiting to the queen"

"Why not Your majesty?" Katherine squealed.

"I do not wish for the queen to feel threatened by you or of our union. You can however be a lady-in-waiting to my daughter, the Princess Elizabeth."

"Thank you, your majesty. I would love to. It would be my pleasure to serve your daughter, the princess Elizabeth."

Instantly, Thomas Culpepper entered the room and what caught his eye created a flame inside him, a flame which could one day destroy him. But he wouldn't let the beauty of his King's new mistress stop him from telling him of the dreadful news that his ears had come upon.

"What is it that brings you here, Thomas," the king roared.

"It's the Princess of Wales, Katherine. She passed away. She wrote you a letter before death, on her deathbed."

The king grabbed the letter and ordered both of his courtier and mistress to leave him alone at once.

The King dropped on the floor, too shocked to even think. He simply ripped out the letter and started reading.

_Dear Henry,_

_ I'm suffering in my deathbed right now. I lay here and the only thing that brings me pleasure and soothes my mind are my memories of you. They were so beautiful. You fought against all of your family to marry me. You loved me as did I. You were the love of my life. You were kind and gentle with me. And I still believe you to be a kind and humble man. It is simply the ways of the world which made you harsh. _

_ I miss the moments which you and I and our precious daughter had shared together when we were a family. All was well then. Our precious daughter had everything but now she is lowered to a status of a bastard. She is only a servant now, and if you are still the kind man that I married, I believe that you still care for our daughter. I believe, I could be of no help to our daughter but I believe in my heart that you will be. Please be a good father to Mary. She has nobody and she needs her father in her life or she will be shattered. _

_ I know that my death will be coming in a few minutes. But I shall not return to the Lord with out preaching the truth. And you know the truth very well as do I. I just wanted to remind you. I love you and I always will with all of my heart. _

_ Your Love,_

_ Katherine of Aragon _

Tears were rushing down Henry's flustered cheeks. His memories of the past were killing him, inch by inch. He couldn't believe that the woman that he loved for so many years was dead. That was the end of her. After that, he would never see or hear from her again. He knew he had done wrong to her but he never once thought that this would be the result to his actions. The truth was that he loved her. He just wasn't in love with her. She had grown wrinkled and old at a quite early age and he simply didn't want her anymore. That was why he cast her aside. But he would never want this for her. Not Katherine of all people.

Then his eyes caught something else. It was a crumpled up envelope which lay on the tiny table beside his bed. He quickly remembered that it was a letter from his daughter; a letter from his and Katherine's daughter. He yanked the letter off the table, ripped it open and read with wide eyes.

He couldn't believe what he read. He was raging with guilt. He threw both the letters away from him and was hurting like a little boy whose world just crumbled apart. His former wife at least acknowledged what they once had. His stubborn daughter didn't even acknowledge him as father. She came to believe that her father wanted her out of his life for good. And she was willing to give her father exactly what he wanted in exchange for one last meeting with her mother. But he couldn't even provide her with that. Henry was too busy thinking that both women would plot against him to oblige to any of his daughter's needs.

That night, Henry simply sat there for two hours thinking about his memories with Katherine, and his memories with Mary. He was remembering his former family. He felt empty and hollow inside. Now all that was left of his _family_ was his unfamiliar, grown-up daughter who did not even choose to recognise him as her father just as he didn't wish to recognise her as legitimate. And the woman who kept his kingdom and family together was dead. The woman died a slow and painful death, bearing not only physical pain but also of emotional pain; the emotional pain of losing her husband, of never getting the pleasure of seeing her daughter. And it was his fault. He had ruined his family with his own two hands.

* * *

><p><em>He chained her hands. She looked deeply into his eyes, devouring every glimpse, getting lost in the depths of mystery in them. He smirked and his eyes glistened at the reflection of the fair maiden that lay in front of him. She wanted to let herself free from his dominating grasp. But she couldn't. Not only was her body captivated by this alluring monster, but so was her mind. <em>

_ He bent down and she shivered, trembling before his lips could even touch her enticing, smooth skin. As his lips touched her pale, fragile neck, her body aching for his touch moved upward to his._

_ "Easy there," he whispered enticingly to her ears._

_ She released herself from her deep hunger. She couldn't get seduced by him. She couldn't. He would bring her to her death. She was sure of it. _

_ "I want you just as much as you want me. Just be patient. I'll make you feel like you never felt before." _

_ "Please set me free. I don't want to be here."_

_ "Is that what you want?"_

_ "Yes," she whispered coldly._

_ He set her free, released her from her chains and she ran. She ran for her life. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't stop once to look back. She knew she would once again get lured in by those eyes; those eyes of an impostor. His eyes were watching her intently as a smirk formed across his face as to know that his beloved would come running back to him, once again. _

_ She was being yanked by guards. One guard held one arm and the other held her other arm. Her corset had changed to a beautiful, graceful gown. She had a crown on her head and her chestnut hair was up in an elegant bun. Her eyes which you would think would show happiness of being free form an impostor, showed a great depth of fear. She looked at the people underneath her watching her intently, some with sorrow, others with pleasure. Then she spotted eyes that looked so familiar that she could swear she knew them once. But perhaps she did in another life. She realized that she was going to coldly, ruthlessly, be murdered. She yanked her arms free at once. She was surprised at her sudden strength; the same strength that pushed the guards to the ground with great force. _

_ Then she ran as fast as she could. Her hair fell free, instantly from the grasps of the clip that held her bun in place. Her chestnut hair was swaying down to her waist, moving back and forth, and flashing brightly at the sun rays. Her crown fell off and crumbled into pieces. She shot a smile. This wasn't just any smile. It was a smile of pride. She knew she was better than everyone else and she was much more powerful whether she ruled over them or not. She was faster, fiercer, and stronger and no one could change that. _

_ Her fear was replaced with curiosity; curiosity of how she possibly could even possess such power; such strength. She ran until she entered a luxurious mansion. It was beautiful and it certainly would be all hers. When she followed a trail of rose petals and a deep, earthy aroma, she came to find the impostor, once again. _

_ "I knew you would be back, my love. You and me, we are bounded together by a greater force and no matter what you do, you cannot escape me. No matter what you do, you can never run from me. If you do, you'd only come running back." _

_ With that remark, he grabbed her waist and all of a sudden, all of her strength, and power subsided_. _And it only took just one touch. She stared keenly into his eyes, mesmerized as she devoured into the depths of mystery that contained her heart. He looked into her, with just as much passion, while his skilled hands loosened her bodice. Her dress fell to the floor. He growled at what he saw. He hungrily devoured the sight of the beautiful nymph that lay before him stripped off of every cloth that could cover her. _

_ He then kissed her neck, slowly but passionately. He wanted to make her yearn for him, just as much as he did while she was gone. So he teased her. He tangled his hands behind her back, slowly. And it had worked. She trembled under his soft touch. He put a strand of her hair behind her ears, taking in her stunning face. He went forward to kiss her with all of the hunger that he felt for her. And she replicated every feeling that he felt. He put her on the bed and started devouring her neck, slowly feeling the pleasure of every touch that came upon his lips. His hands wandered through her breathless body and her body shivered against his touch. This beautiful butterfly was finally tamed and it enjoyed every bit of it. His lips moved again to her swollen, red lips. They passionately kissed but eventually broke it off to catch air._

Mary finally woke off panting for air. The dream had felt so real. It was so vivid, so clear. It was so absurd how she felt every single emotion and every single touch as if it was not a dream, but a memory. She couldn't believe that she was having such impure dreams. But the truth was that she was changing, day by day; changing into a person she never knew.

**Sorry you guys, I know it's a pretty short chapter compared to the one before. But I just had to get the dream that I thought for John and Mary out. I also didn't have a lot of time on my hands this week. Hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry you guys, I know I haven't written in weeks. I guess I never really found the time. To make up for the long time, this is a pretty long chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy. Review and tell me what you think. :)**

The next morning, Katherine packed her bags and went to Hatfield to serve the Princess Elizabeth. Katherine didn't know what to expect. She was hoping that the king would escort her there but he was already hurt over Katherine of Aragon's death. She didn't want to irritate him even more. As she passed Princess Elizabeth smiling with wide eyes at her, she noticed many things about her niece. She had her mother's eyes but she did possess some Tudor traits. She looked like an angel. Instantly, she felt guilt; guilt over all of the things that she had done to her mother. Though, her mother was her very own cousin, she was bedding her husband. Katherine didn't know Anne as well as her siblings knew her. But she did know what was behind the front that Anne always put up. Though, she acted like a proud, strong woman, inside was a fragile little girl who was deprived from her father's love; a girl who was hardened for the fights that she had battled in order to please both of her parents. But that never worked. No matter how much Anne would try, her and her sister would only be a pawn for the Boleyn family to gain wealth and power. It may seem that the only reason she married Henry was because of her ambitions of being someone adequate, but the truth was Anne was growing feelings for Henry. She hated seeing Henry with his mistresses, and she was the only woman brave enough to tell him. But to Katherine, her needs came before. No matter how much guilt Katherine felt, she knew clearly that her ambitions came before anyone else's and anyone who stood in the way was bound to get burnt, even if it was her blood.

Katherine picked the little infant up, but as soon as Elizabeth entered her aunt's lap, she started crying. Hearing her baby sister's cries, Mary rushed out of her room, to see what her sister needed. Mary was stunned to see an unfamiliar, pretty face. She didn't know that there'd be a new lady-in-waiting. Princess Elizabeth reached out her hands to Mary. Although Elizabeth was really young, she could sense that Mary was a clean soul and she truly felt the most comfort with Mary. Mary took her little sister in her arms and rocked her up and down. Another group of ladies-in-waiting came and they were in shock over the scene that stood before them.

A lady-in-waiting took Elizabeth away from Mary and said "You should clean the floors. I can see for quite awhile you haven't been putting yourself to use. Lord knows who you're with when you roam around outside. Besides, I do not think that the King would desire his disgraceful bastard to be anywhere near his princess."

For Mary, that hit a nerve. She was in shock. No one had ever spoken to her like that for as long as she remembered. Her words hurt her like a razor. She was fighting back tears. She didn't have any defence. She knew her words contained the harsh truth. She was only but a mare bastard and her father probably would never want Elizabeth to be accompanied by someone like her. Mary just entered her room, sat down on her bed, with her cheeks flushed and tears escaping her eyes.

Katherine didn't know what to think. She remembered herself as a child looking up to Mary as her father picked her up and showed her off to the entire kingdom. Today, she was treated worse than a servant. She was always envious of Mary as a little girl. What didn't she have? Every time she would enter the room, all the attention would be on her. She would wear the best gowns and had the wealthiest and most powerful man as her father. She was also exceedingly adorable. It was hard for her not to grab anyone's attention. Even today, Mary had grown up to be a gorgeous young woman. Even calling her gorgeous would be an understatement. She had such intense beauty that it was hard for one not to stare at her. It was to no surprise that the other ladies-in-waiting were jealous of her. Her eyes were the most beautiful pair of eyes that Katherine had ever seen. They were almond with a rare sapphire blue color. She had porcelain skin with thick waves of chestnut hair descending to her waist. But unlike the last time Katherine had seen her, Mary didn't look happy. Despite her rare beauty, she looked like the most unfortunate woman that she had come across that it was hard not to feel pity for her. In other circumstances, she would've felt jealous of a girl that possessed such beauty but all she felt was sympathy for her. She was cast aside by her father and her whole world was turned up side down in such short time. Mary definitely beat her in terms of beauty but she never enjoyed the real pleasures of life like Katherine did and with her current status; it seemed as if she never will. Katherine had every single man at her feet, trying to win her over with every chance they had. She had the King in her favour and before she became his mistress, she received many proposals. She truly was the most sought over woman in England. But Mary was like a curse. She was alluring to the eyes, but if anyone would get too close, they'd get burnt. With her current status, no one noble was willing to marry her and lusting her out of question because after all she was the daughter of the King. If anyone ever thought about having an affair with her, the King would surely have their head. Mary was sheltered for all of her life, going from one boarding school to the next. Surely, she didn't know how pleasing a man's affections were. To Katherine, Mary was only but a beautiful bird whose wings had been clipped.

* * *

><p>Henry wanted to go to Hatfield and perhaps reconcile with his daughter. He didn't know whether Mary knew the news of her mother but he did want to reach out to her in any way that he could. Last night, Henry couldn't sleep at night thinking of his past memories and how things were. He was missing Katherine more than he could imagine and he was aching to see her. One glimpse of Mary assured him that Mary had a clear resemblance of her mother and he was willing to settle for anything that reminded him of Katherine. He wanted to change circumstances of his former wife's death and if he couldn't do that, he wanted to be assured that Katherine was alive in some form, even if it was through their daughter.<p>

As Henry came to Hatfield, he was surprised to find Katherine unpacking in a room. She was truly obedient to him and that pleased Henry more than anything.

Katherine curtsied at her beloved's sight and said "Your Majesty, I wasn't expecting you here."

"I simply came to see the Princess Elizabeth. I am glad to find you here. I see you have taken my advice"

The King's motives were different when coming to Hatfield but Henry would never admit it. He never behaved fatherly to Mary. He thought that if he acted as if things are the way they once were, people who still sided with Katherine of Aragon, his former wife, would take advantage of his fatherly love and convince him to legitimatize Mary and put her back on the line of succession and he couldn't let that happen no matter what the cost.

"Of course, I have taken your advice your majesty. I am glad I did. My niece is the most adorable little girl and I am glad to serve her."

"Katherine, call me Henry"

Henry was becoming infatuated with the young girl. Her remarkable features were so intriguing. He was drawn to her from the first time, he saw her. Of course she was beautiful but it was her personality that had kept his interest. It was her carefree and fearless personality that made Henry young again. He loved how she listened to her heart above everything and was never fearful of the consequences. At times, Henry would find himself wishing that he had done that as a child. He wished he would've been so carefree. But he was always in the shadows of his older brother so instead of living an innocent, careless childhood, he always tried to win his parents' favour and worked to exceed his parents' expectations. Henry was getting tired of the strong-headed, mature women in his life and what he really needed was to live again; to laugh again.

Henry remembered memories from a few days ago with the beautiful woman in front of him as his lips curved into a smile.

_Henry woke up as he heard a thud on his door. As he opened the door, he glanced at a pale face in the midst of silky hair in the form of curls, beautifully complimenting her marked features. Henry's lips curved into a roguish smile and he gave into temptation as he trailed his thumb against the smooth skin of his beloved's chin. Her cheeks flushed and in an instant she trailed her fingers through Henry's rich dark-brown hair and crushed her lips with his. _

_ If there was anything that Katherine had in common with her cousin, it was that they both possessed the skill of dominating men and luring them in their trap. Giving into the amusing assault, Henry grasped her waist, not wanting to let his wife's nymph of a cousin go. _

_ As they both broke free from the kiss, Henry said "You came."_

_ "I had come here with much difficulty, Your Majesty. It was difficult hiding from Anne"_

_ "I hope she hadn't troubled you too much, my love"_

_ "No your grace, but you have for staying away from me," Katherine replied as she devoured his lips. _

_ They devoured each other at the comfort of Henry's bed. They sunk into the love making as they gave into the passion that was captured inside. Henry lost himself in the arousing, newly-blossomed youth that she possessed and Katherine just loved being at the midst of the protective arms of England's most powerful man. As Katherine lay there naked, Henry got up and lowered himself to her feeble body. _

_ "Your Majesty, I-I would like it if I stay a virgin. I do not wish to mother bastards" _

_Henry simply looked at her with hungry eyes. This girl was as enchanting as she was unpredictable. She had given herself to him. It wasn't the other way around. She had aroused a deep passion inside him and he could not help but dangerously lust her as he gripped his eyes on her body. Her thick and glossy curls lay spread-out on the bed itself framing her gorgeous face. He couldn't even think straight as he caught glimpse of her exposed body. Her breasts were plump and full and her nipples were fully erected. He ached to touch them. They were just the perfect size; not too big and not too small. They were of a blossomed girl who was still in the early years of her youth. They were in every way intoxicating. As she lay there trembling, she looked all the more attractive to him. He wanted her; he wanted what lay between her legs very badly. _

_ "Your Majesty, say something. Stop looking me like that" Katherine said as she giggled. _

_ Henry loved her laugh. It was like a melody sung by the most exquisite sirens to him. It was so feminine and child-like. It was alluring but it was also very adorable. _

_ "I cannot help it. You torture me, my little butterfly"_

_ "Your butterfly?"_

_ "Yes, you're as beautiful and bright as a butterfly. You shine brighter than any girl I have ever met. _

_ Henry lay in bed beside her. Katherine lay her head on his chest as her breast stroked his body which was yearning with desire. Henry loved the feeling of her beside him. Yes, she was alluring in every single way. But he also felt an ironic sort of completion and a sense of freedom with her. He felt as if he could spend hours with her, caressing her and feeling her porcelain, smooth skin as it felt like the softest thing he had ever touched. He would love to just listen to her talk about the petty things in life and listen to the melody of her soft giggles. He could do it all day if given a choice. _

_ "You really think so? You have no idea how happy you have made me."_

_ Katherine looked up at Henry and the smile on her face just left Henry starstrucked. Without even waiting for a reply from Henry, Katherine got up and looked through the window. _

_ "It's raining," Katherine said excitedly._

_ "Your Majesty, have you ever danced in the rain at night?"_

_ "You want to dance in the rain?"_

_ "Why not, your grace? I promise you, you will be left amused"_

_ "Is that so?"_

_ "Of course"_

_ Katherine would prefer to dance in the rain naked and feel every part of the delicate, refreshing droplets of rain crushing against her skin but she would have to do otherwise out of the outcome of someone seeing her. She didn't want to be called a harlot, even if she did fit in the definition of one. She put her thin, delicate, white corset and lightly grabbed Henry's wrist hinting that he should come with her. _

_ Henry didn't want to say no to her but if anyone caught them together, there would be a scandal and he would have to witness his wife's tantrums. He would never let that happen. _

_ "You go my love but I shall watch you from up here"_

_ "Please, Your Majesty"_

_ "No, my love I do not wish to have other people see us together especially your cousin the Queen Anne." _

_ "Alright your majesty," and with that remark, Katherine snuck down stairs. _

_ At the midst of the rain, Katherine felt every single droplet on her exposed bits of skin. She felt the shivers rushing through her body and she never felt any livelier. She devoured the moment and started spinning around with her arms wide open. She glimpsed at the figure she saw through the window of the room she had formerly been in. Instantly, she giggled at Henry's sight as her cheeks flushed._

_ Henry was enjoying his view. Her delicate corset was drenched in the rain and had exposed the shape of her breasts. Her nipples were visible through the corset as the thin layer of fabric lay tightly on her body. Her drenched hair combined with the look of heavy droplets lying at the midst of her smooth skin as well as the melody of her giggles allured Henry more than anything he had ever seen. He instantly knew that he loved her. _

Henry snapped back to reality as he still could see a glimpse of the vivid memory still playing in his mind.

"Of course, _Henry_" Katherine said as she emphasized Henry, giving him a smirk.

Henry finally realized why he had come to Hatfield in the first place. He had come to meet with Mary and perhaps other days he would let this beautiful nymph lure him away from his duties, but not today. He felt a streak of generosity today. He also felt curious. He was curious to know how the daughter he hadn't seen in many years had turned out to be. Was she anything like her mother that he missed so much or was she more like him? Henry also wanted closure. He wanted to ease the guilt he felt for abandoning her and her mother. He had destroyed his family; his daughter's beloved family with his own hands.

"Have you seen the Lady Mary anywhere, Katherine?"

"No, I haven't your majesty. I-I mean Henry"

* * *

><p>Mary could no longer take being trapped in the four walls of her room that leaked the dirty gossip that the ladies-in-waiting spoke about. She didn't care about what the other girls thought. She had to go out. She felt like she was going to suffocate if she stayed here any longer. She went out of her room and she made it clear to the girls of what she was doing. She wasn't a coward and she'd make sure that the other ladies knew that. Her father couldn't control her so who were these ladies?<p>

As she left the building, she could hear the whispers from the ladies and she suddenly got an anxious feeling in her stomach. But she kept on going. It was strength that defined her mother and her grandmother Queen Isabella, and it was going to be strength that was going to define her as well. She wouldn't be like other girls who would shed tears over petty things. She wasn't a princess nor would she ever be queen but she was royal. She was the daughter and granddaughter of queens and kings and if she ever did get married and have children, she'd make sure that she instilled in them the virtues of kings and queens.

Outside, she heard the thudding noise of horses nearby. As the first two horses came forward, she saw her father talking to the duke of Suffolk. With his head turned sideways, she made a quick escape. The other men might've seen her running towards the other end of Hatfield but they didn't know that she was the Lady Mary. She didn't want to see her father, not now and not ever. If he'd come to give his consent of allowing Mary to meet her mother, then he would tell Lady Bryn.

Mary was waiting at the back of the Hatfield building for her father go inside. Then she would quickly go through the gates of Hatfield. Mary was thrilled at thought of meeting with John. Just thinking about him made her stomach flutter.

As Henry entered Hatfield, his daughter entered outside the gates of Hatfield. She was glad to know that there would be nobody that she despised in the outside world victimizing her despite no fault of her own.

Then she saw a well-built figure holding a little girl in the distance that made her stomach flutter with excitement. Mary brushed her chestnut hair with her fingers making sure that the tangles were free and hoped that she looked the least bit desirable. It was true that no man had ever made her feel like this. He made her feel in a way that was indescribable. It wasn't only his words that made her flush into redness, it was simply his presence.

John was examining Mary from the distance and noticing how nervous she was, how her cheeks flushed with redness or how she brushed her hair to make sure that she looked her best. He chuckled at the scene. He was quite content that he made her feel this way simply by his presence. She blushed so sincerely and as he said earlier, the redness did enhance her beauty. But he knew that what she was feeling was not the nearest bit close to what he was feeling. She had his heart at the first moment that he saw her. It wasn't only the outer beauty that intrigued him. It was the way that she held Layla so lovingly like a mother would hold her child. He always dreamed of a woman that not only possessed outer beauty but beauty that comes from the inside. Mary happened to have both which was incomparable to any other woman that he had ever met. As he got to know her even more, he had spent nights when all he would ever think about was her.

Even Layla had grown fond of her. He remembered that when Mary came into their lives, that was when Layla stopped asking him about Caroline. Caroline was a mother figure to her. Of course she was kind, but was her kindness really genuine when she had given them both up for one night of affection from the king? The next day the King would get tired of her and throw her away like any other mistress that he kept. Caroline was a mistress. That's all she was now. She was the king's mistress. And in John's eyes, she was a harlot and he didn't want anything to do with her.

Mary smiled at the sight of Layla playing with John's hair. But her pleasure wasn't long-lasting as a group of men stood right in front blocking her way.

A well-built man with a few grey freckles of hair at the midst of his faded blond hair stopped Mary from moving forward. He was surrounded by five men all who looked very frightening to Mary. The man with blonde hair said "We've been noticing you for quite some time? What's your name sweetheart?"

He trailed down her cheeks flushed in fright with his index and middle finger feeling the sensation of her smooth skin beneath his fingers.

Mary felt a pinch in her stomach, her heart started racing and she realized that she had never felt so much fear in all of her life. She quickly flinched at the vile man's touch and stood erect in fear. Mary was taught many things but how to respond to a group of tough guys harassing her was something her teachers thought was never necessary due to the fact that she was the king's daughter and former princess.

"Pretty and feisty, she'll do, don't you think boys?"

"Leave me alone," Mary yelled. Mary was raging with anger. She had become from a princess to a girl who every other girl picked on; a girl who will always fall prey to groups of men like the ones in front of her. She was nothing; she had no value anymore. Mary tried to make her way out of the crowd of men but the man who talked to her earlier grabbed on to her arm.

His nails pierced through her skin and he grabbed her close to him. They were so close that only a centimetre set them apart. Tears rushed through Mary's face and she trembled in fear. Someone can only put on a strong front for so long.

John left Layla with a peasant that he knew, inside a shop. He knew what was going to happen would mean danger for the little girl. He was raging with anger. John would've helped any girl in need but even over the short span of only three days of knowing her, he had grown protective over Mary.

John pushed the men who were blocking Mary to step forward. "Stay away from her," he roared.

The blond man stepped away from Mary "Look what we've got here?"

"Let her go"

John stepped toward Mary and pushed her behind him and twisted his arms onto her back.

"Look at this, Lover boy here thinks he can save his little harlot. How sweet. You really think you can fight us. There's five of us and only one of you. What do ya say boys. I'll be kind. Lover boy, let us engage in a battle. If you I win, she's mine and I can do what ever I want to and with her. If you win, she's all yours Romeo."

Mary was trembling in fear at the scene that lay in front of her. She was afraid of her fate; of John's fate. But she knew that if anything happened to John, Layla would suffer the consequences. She'd be alone like she is now. Mary didn't want a child to suffer because of her. She knew that if she'd go with the men, her father would come looking for her. He was the king and Mary, bastard or not was the king's daughter. Her father would come looking for her sooner or later and give these rogues what they deserve later on.

Mary watched as John, out of rage punched him really hard in the eye. The blond man grabbed his hair and smacked his head against a wooden barrel. Mary stepped forward and said "I'll go with you, just let him go"

"Look who chose to save her beloved," said the blonde man with sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"Stay out of this Mary," yelled John. "I'm going to kill this bastard."

John punched the blonde man when he was out of guard and slammed his head against the wooden barrel. At his rage, he kept on going and didn't stop until Mary stepped forward. "Let him go John."

John stopped and looked at Mary. His head was swollen and his eyes vivid with guilt. John looked at the unconscious body that lay before him. Drops of blood were dropping on the ground beside him. Crowds of people were now surrounding them trying to get a glimpse of the situation. Mary was frozen in anxiety and was unable to think straight. John used his hands to push his chest at a fast pace hoping that he would open his eyes.

Mary screamed out for anyone who had water and luckily someone stepped forward.

As Mary sprayed water at the unconscious man, she was crying. John had killed a man because of her and it would be him who would suffer the consequences afterwards. Mary would never forgive herself if that ever happened. This man needed to be alive for John's sake; for her sake.

Fortunately, the man opened his eyes and a smile formed on Mary's face. She felt a sense of relief and couldn't wait until this was all put behind her. The man realized that not only did he lose the fight with John but Mary, the same girl he harassed earlier had come to his aid when his life was in danger. He simply got up and ordered his men to leave with him. The man had intended to apologize and thank Mary not only came to his aid but had wounded his pride as well.

Mary didn't mind. She was just happy to be safe. Seeing John's wound, Mary dipped a part of her dress on the pot of water and wiped it on John's forehead hoping it would take the pain away.

John simply looked down at Mary's sapphire blue eyes as she looked up to his. He had never felt such triumph in his life. Not only did he rescue the girl whom he lost his heart to but he had also won her affections.

Mary couldn't believe that a man that stood in front of her had risked his life for her. He could've gotten killed by the group of men and Layla could've lost a father but despite the consequences he had chosen to come to _her_ rescue.


	7. Chapter 7

"You do know you have unbelievably beautiful eyes," said John as he put a strand of Mary's hair behind her ear.

"So are you going to just stand there looking startled or respond to my compliment," John said as he shot Mary a roguish smile.

"You know your not that bad either, _John_" said Mary as she playfully gazed at him, with her cheeks completely flushed.

John surprised at her sudden playful gesture, he chuckled.

"You're wound. I'm-I'm sorry that you had to risk your life for me. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Milady, there is no reason to apologize. However, there is one thing that you can do," said John with a smile so mischievous that it reminded Mary of a little boy who smiled at his own naughty intentions.

"And what is that, John?"

"Come to my home and live with Layla and myself"

"Why, Your Grace?"

"Because Layla can't stop talking about you"

"And Milady; I enjoy your company"

"But how could you possibly think that I will come? Why would you even think such a thing?" Mary replied defensively.

It wouldn't make sense for a girl to doubt the man that just rescued her. But Mary had seen too much of the world, and had experienced too much pain to not put up a fight. She had lived in a family where her father was king to the world, but for her was the man who would do anything for her and her mother. In Mary's eyes, her father would risk his life for his little pearl. He would buy her toys, gowns, jewels, and whenever he had some time to spare, he would hold her up at the very top of the castle and tell her how one day a prince will come for her and she will reside amongst the most exclusive luxuries. He would tell her how she was the most precious and most adorable girl of all of Europe and nothing could ever change that.

Her mother wasn't any less. Her mother's eyes marked the genuine love that she had for Mary and her father. She was always a little stricter than her father and at times, a lot gloomier. But now that Mary grew older, she understood that her strictness symbolized the strength of a mother. It was her way of preparing Mary for the painful realities of life, unlike her father who spoiled her during her childhood years and then simply left her in the harshest of all realities when she got older.

As Mary grew older, she finally realized the reasons for all of the nights when she had heard her mother sobbing. It was because her father would spend night after night with his mistresses; hurting the one woman that loves him above all for merely an emotion of lust. Mary had heard the stories of the love her mother and father had shared and learnt from what had become of it. Her father being the only man that she had ever known had set an awful example of men for her. He had taught her that men could give up anything for short-time lust and passion that would shamefully use the name of love. It taught her that looks can be deceiving and taught her to never trust easily ever again. After all if you cannot trust your very own father, then which man could you really trust?

But John always got what he wanted. He never gave up. Ever since he had seen Mary, there was nothing that his thoughts consisted of more than her and if it took a warrior to destroy the walls that Mary had put up, it was a warrior that she was going to get. No matter what kind of fight Mary would put up, John would most certainly have his way. John was always used to getting his way ever since he was little; always the first one to cross the finish line during races. He was neither arrogant nor over-confident about it. He played the game of life honestly, and fairly. But this proposal that he made just earlier was not only for his selfish reasons, but also of the concern that Mary was not protected under the King's authority. He wanted to set Mary free. He didn't want her to depend on a cruel man like the King himself. After what the King had done to Caroline, he just could not trust Mary working for the King. Mary would still be depending on somebody, if not the king, but he knew that no one could make Mary any happier or keep her any safer especially from the dangers that she faced today. He didn't want rogues to lust Mary and take advantage of her loneliness like how they did today. John wanted to look after Mary.

"What makes me think you'll come? After the dangers that you faced today, are you really asking me that question? Besides, I do not trust you under the authority of the King"

"I can take care of myself, John. And you need not question the authority of the King. You can get charged for treason, John"

As John stepped closer to Mary, she was trembling. John felt the warmth of Mary's cheek as he trailed his thumb gazing at the perfect structure of her face. Mary's heart was skipping a beat and for the first time in her life, Mary felt vulnerable. She no longer could put up the strong front that Princess Mary used to put up, the front that her mother had taught her to put up.

In a hushed, enticing voice with his lips only a few centimetres apart form Mary's, John said "Are you sure about that? Because from what happened right there, it didn't look like it. You clearly needed my help. Just so you know I can get charged for treason a million times if it was for you."

John put his arms on Mary's waist and Mary flinched from his grasp. One thing Mary hated feeling were the feelings of weakness; the feelings of vulnerability. John made her feel exactly that. He had a type of control over her that no man ever had before. It was a long-lasting battle between her heart and head. Her head sensed danger zone and her heart sensed pleasure. Being sensible as Mary was, she chose to listen to her head.

"Forgive me, milady, I didn't mean to bring you discomfort but do you really think that it is safe for you to be all alone without nobody to look after you; to protect you; to protect a beautiful girl like you"

"Look, I can look after myself. I do not know why you would want me to go and stay with you in your home or what you want in exchange, but let me make one thing clear, just because I am alone, doesn't mean I will become your mistress or fall prey to any of this nonsense," Mary replied angrily.

"Isabella, the reason why I wanted you to come and live with me was because I know how hard it is to be all alone, doing nothing but work to make a living. I thought you didn't deserve that type of lifestyle. I was only trying to help you but if you want to misinterpret my kindness for something else than go ahead."

With that remark, John turned around and began pacing the other direction.

"Wait, John, I apologise. I'm really sorry"

John turned around giving Mary a chance to explain herself.

"It's just that I'm not used to this kind of kindness from anybody. I'm sorry John. Please forgive me."

"So Milady is that a yes I hear?"

"I'll think about it," Mary replied smiling. She was intrigued by his foolishness. One moment, he was serious, and just as Mary apologized, the goofiness in his voice returned.

"You're so foolish"

"I'm foolish, Milady?" John chuckled.

"Yes, you're foolish"

"If chasing after you means that I am foolish, then yes I'm foolish"

Mary turned red at his reply and speechless.

"Looks like I make you blush quite often Milady," said John as he trailed his thumb against Mary's cheek. Mary avoided his gaze and she felt as if her heart would bounce off her chest. She never felt like this in her life. Mary knew that John had a way to get under her skin; leave her hesitant; leave her speechless.

"You have such soft skin"

"Stop this"

"Stop what Milady"

"Stop calling me Milady"

Amused at her reply, John chuckled.

"Alright, Stop what _Isabella?_"

"Stop trying to flatter me, it isn't going to work"

"Are you sure about that, because you look pretty _flattered_ to me"

"Whatever, where is Layla?"

"I left her with a friend at a shop. I didn't want her to get hurt"

"To be honest, you are such a great father. John, never ever put anyone before her. She's such a wonderful child"

John gave her a confused look. "She's pretty great, isn't she? She's just like her mother. We should go get her"

As John and Mary headed towards the shop, Mary asked "What happened to her mother, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My sister, she passed away. She was all I had. She's the one who raised me. When I was only sixteen, she met this man. She fell in love with him. Then he just disappeared. The bastard left her with child. I remember her staying up crying for hours after he left. She wasn't fit enough to have a baby. She died at child birth and all she left in this world was Layla. At first I couldn't even look at the infant responsible for my sister's death. But then I realized that none of this was her fault. She was innocent. I took one look at her and noticed how much she resembled my sister. She was my blood. I couldn't neglect her. She was the only family I had. Then a year later, I saw the same man walking with his wife and kids. I couldn't help it. I ended up putting my hands on him and then I ran away and came to this town where Layla and I started a new life. I never saw him again and I hope Layla never sees him in her life either. I never want her to think for one second that I'm not her real father. I want to give her all the love that I possibly can"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault. That's how wealthy people always are. Once they get what they want, they just use you and throw you away. All they care about is money and power. They don't realize other people's pain and sufferings. They're not grateful for the little things in life like we are. They don't realize the value of what they have. They just strive for more money, more power"

Mary was speechless. Mary didn't know what to feel. She felt happy that John wasn't like any man that she had ever met. His story really touched her. The way he was so strong and how he handled his sister's death gained her trust. He had all of the values that she wanted a man to have. But Mary also felt fear; fear over how he would react when he finds out that she was the daughter of the richest man in all of England. Would he accept her despite that fact? Would he agree to fight for her and stick by her no matter what? Would he be furious over the fact that Mary had hidden that piece of information from him or will he simply not want her because he cannot handle the lifestyle that comes with being with a princess or a royal bastard, whatever she was? She couldn't have another man enter her heart and just break it. Mary couldn't afford it. She knew it would ruin her.

As they entered the shop, Layla at the sight of her father, ran to him screaming out "Papa, Papa."

Layla's father picked her up as he looked at her and grinned. "Hello Isabella. Where have you been Papa? I was worried."

"Hello sweetie," replied Mary.

"I went to chase the bad guys away, sweetheart," said John.

"I wanna chase the bad guys away too, Papa"

Mary and John both laughed at the little girl's remark.

"They ran away. There's no need to chase them away anymore."

Mary gazed at the little girl and realized how lucky she was. Mary was genuinely happy for her. Just by simply being born a girl, in this country you are treated awfully, and Layla, being merely an illegitimate niece was loved; cared for; and was protected by her uncle. Where Mary's father is trying his best to illegitimatize her, this man is not only making sure that Layla never finds out that she is not his daughter, but he is also trying to make sure that she never finds out that she is illegitimate. He never had a problem that Layla was only but a girl. Where Mary's father didn't even know how to love his own child, John loved a child that wasn't his with all that he had. Being with the two of them, Mary realized one thing; not all men are the same.

As they stepped outside, Layla said "Isabella, will you have dinner with us today. You know, I missed you."

John and Mary exchanged glances. "Um, I"

"Have dinner with us. I'll drop you to Hatfield afterwards."

"I suppose I could. I would love to have dinner with you, Layla."

"Yay. Papa, I-I am sòo happy that Isabella's going to have dinner with us."

"Yes, I'm also thrilled to have dinner with Isabella, Layla," John replied giving Mary, one of his roguish smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is the Lady Mary," asked Henry Tudor.

"I do not know your Grace," answered Lady Breyn.

"Your grace, I know why she left," said Katherine.

"Why Katherine?"

"A few ladies-in-waiting…."

Katherine was about to tell Henry Tudor why his first daughter left Hatfield, but she didn't want the other ladies-in-waiting to detest her on the first day. But would her honesty and her care for his first daughter win the king's heart?

"What Katherine?"

"Um…"

"Katherine, look do not appall me. Her mother passed away and she does not even know. She may be my illegitimate child but she at least deserves to know if her mother is dead or alive."

"Your grace, when I arrived at Hatfield, Elizabeth was crying and the poor child stopped crying, the moment she arrived in Mary's arms. Then when the other ladies-in-waiting spotted her holding the princess in her arms, they took dear Elizabeth away and claimed how you would not like to see your 'bastard of a daughter' anywhere near Elizabeth. Then she went to her room and I believe that she was in tears. Then I saw her walk out."

Henry Tudor did not know what to say. He didn't know whether he should feel guilt or anger at the situation. It was him who lowered down his own daughter's status. Thus, it was him who caused this situation to occur to his daughter, in the first place.

"Everyone come over here now."

"From now on, if anyone of you behaves badly with the Lady Mary, you will lose your jobs. She may be a bastard but she is still a daughter of a King." roared Henry.

"Guards, go look for Mary."

"Your Grace, we do not know how the Lady Mary looks like."

"I know how she looks like, Your grace," exclaimed Katherine.

"Tell the Guards"

"It won`t be hard to spot her, she is the most beautiful woman you will ever find. Chestnut brown curls descending to her waist along with the most stunning blue eyes that I have ever seen. Actually, many of her features are after you, your majesty such as her eyes. Both father and daughter has the most stunning eyes, your majesty."

Katherine's compliments of Mary had a purpose behind it. She wanted to seem like she of all people still had some sympathy left for Mary. The truth was of course she was telling the truth, and of course she did pity Mary but unlike Anne Boleyn, she wanted to seem like the more whole-hearted cousin who would actually respect the King's union with his illegitimate daughter rather than revolt against it.

King Henry didn't know how much his very own daughter resembled him. He may have seen his daughter outraged, slamming the balcony door simply leaving a loud thud to echo, but he did not see her up close. Henry wanted to see her now that Katherine mentioned how much his daughter looked like him. He was curious to see his own creation; his own flesh and blood.

Katherine Howard definitely rose in the King's eyes. Not only was she a stunning face that he first fell in love with but in his eyes, she also was kind-hearted, honest and empathetic towards others. That was the difference between Katherine Howard and her royal cousin. While both shared the same spontaneous traits and both made Henry feel a fiery passion, in Henry's eyes, Katherine possessed innocence along with her carefree nature. This made Katherine Howard irresistible to Henry. Henry Tudor would do anything to have Katherine. Too bad, as young as Katherine Howard is, she is not willing to be fooled to become just another mistress.

* * *

><p>What caught Mary's eyes left her stunned. As she slithered her way through the tiny path that was surrounded by the striking lime grass, she came upon a navy, wide sea with waves pulling back and forth. The sound of waves pulling in and out was a soothing noise that left Mary in sudden peace and serenity. As Mary looked at the depth of distance of the sea, she spotted the horizon in which distorted colors of red, orange, pink and blue all combined together to craft a splendid view. At the midst of it all, there stood a large wooden cabin.<p>

Where John and Layla resided was indeed marvellous. They were away from the chaos of the city, just alone enjoying nothing but the stunning view and the soothing sounds. There were so many moments in Mary's life when she wished she would've had a getaway, away from the life of a princess; to a place where no one would know her and she wouldn't be always expected to act as a lady. But those whims were long gone as she was bastardized. The moment Mary was bastardized, she immediately wanted the life back; the life where she mattered; the life where she was loved by all. But now it seemed like maybe those whims were coming true, and more importantly they were teaching Mary a lesson altogether. Life was teaching Mary that, it doesn't matter how many people you matter to, it matters how much you matter to the ones you matter to. Slowly, Mary will soon learn that if a person loves themselves and if others love them for them, and looks past the reputation, status, gender, beauty, and all that is superficial, then that is when you truly matter. If someone can look past all your flaws and still love you that is when you are truly loved.

"This is beautiful."

"Not even slightly as beautiful as you, Isabella."

"How so?"

"Well the colour of your sapphire blue eyes is simply incomparable to the color of the sea or the sky above. With a speck of bright green, it holds even a deeper mystery; a mystery any man would be honoured to cave into. You're luxuriant, chestnut tresses…"

"Alright John, you've already flattered me for one day. By the way, you are far by the worst poet I have ever met. Just so you know, you don't need to win a girl's heart by sweet poetry at least not this one."

John chuckled at Mary's remark. Layla was asleep in her father's shoulder. The cool breeze swayed her golden locks, cooling her down and relaxing her making her to get into an even deeper sleep.

"Is that so? Well then what can I win your heart over by, Isabella?"

"Simply by your actions and of how you treat me. That is all I need. Is that a task that you're willing to take on?"

"Even if it takes a whole eternity."

"John, that is a beautiful cabin. Did you build it?"

"Yes, indeed, I did. I am a wood cutter. I don't earn too much money for I am only but a commoner. But I take pride in my honest living."

"That's really good, John."

"You're different, Isabella."

"How so?"

"Well for one, you don't seem like the kind to be after fame and fortune as other women are."

"Well, life has taught me many things, John. Fame and Fortune corrupts people, it takes away their innocence. It keeps them aiming for more, and the more they get, it is never enough. It comes to a point where nothing else matters."

"I must say, I am impressed, you are wise beyond your age."

"So I've heard."

Intrigued by the rustling waves, Mary rushed to the water as the cool breeze swept her tresses back. With a wide smile on her face, she threw a pebble as it bounced right across the water. Easily tired of throwing pebbles, Mary, at a new excited state of mind, rushed into the water.

"This place is so beautiful. You're so lucky!

John was a little held back by her spontaneous manner. It was like one moment, she was trying hard to keep her retained composure and the next moment, she was the best thing, John had laid eyes on.

"Papa, I want to go in the water." Speechless John put his little niece down as she ran to Mary.

Layla threw water at Mary. As Mary laughed after what seemed like an eternity, Layla yelled "Ha ha, you're wet now."

"I'll show you who's wet after I deal with you." Mary splashed water at Layla as the little girl giggled in delight.

John was watching intently as they splashed water back and forth. Mary looked more beautiful than ever. With her chestnut hair drenched and with water droplets pouring over her porcelain face, not a single person could say that she did not look irresistible. John watched her like a love-stricken man. Although, she always looked stunning, there was something different about her. She had a glow on her face, a smile on her face and her walls were finally falling down. That just made her all the more desirable to John. John needed to know her, both outside and in. There was something mysterious about her, something about her that was deeper than of that she portrays.

Mary noticed John's gaze upon her. Both Mary and Layla took water in their hands and walked to John. He didn't take his eyes off of Mary but at the same time, he wasn't aware of they were going to do. Mary and Layla splashed water on John as the three of them burst into laughter.

"I will get you two for this."

As Mary and Layla ran, John took his linen shirt off and went after them. With the peek of an eye, Mary noticed John's exposed chest. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was attracted to him. His sun-touched, sculpted torso reminded Mary of a Greek god, not to mention it got her heart rate up. That smirk on his face and that squint on his eyes determined a game that Mary was willing to play.

"We'll see about that won't we?"

Mary ran with all of the strength that she had for this was a game she didn't want to lose. She wasn't willing to be tamed any time soon. Although, the day started off badly for her, Mary had to admit that she hadn't felt this amount of excitement in the longest time. And the truth was the credit went to only one person; the same person who seemed to have been fighting for the centre of Mary's life now.

With John's ability to run, he finally won his conquest as he lightly grabbed Mary's waist. Mary started giggling as she couldn't hold in the excitement that she was feeling. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she felt his touch. The combination of excitement and butterflies left her feeling a way she had never felt before. It was a feeling which was indescribable. Staying a princess could not bring as much happiness to her as she was feeling now. She felt a sense of freedom with John that she most certainly did not feel with anyone, not even her own mother.

"Not so fast."

Mary escaped from his grasp and ran. John, having spotted a bucket near by ran to it.

"Isabella, Daddy's gunna catch me, could you help me run."

Mary put the little girl in her arms and she was light as a feather. John managed to fill his bucket up with water. John, after a while as he caught his niece and Mary off guard, he caught up to them. He splashed the water at them both.

Before running off, John managed to say "You look pretty with drenched hair; I should splash more often," as he chuckled.

"Daddy, we are going to get you for this."

"We sure are," said Mary.

They kept playing this game for at least for another hour or so. The three of them splashed each other back and forth with water, letting go of every single worry and every single fear. They looked like the loveliest family, as they got lost simply in each other not giving a care about the world around them. A little aspect of it definitely reminded Mary of the times when she was the little girl and a time when her parents loved each other. But even she had to admit, this was much better for they were much closer and the love they had for each other was not the slightest bit for show.

Unfortunately, Mary heard thumbing, the same thumbing of her father's horses. The sound was getting closer and there was no escape. Mary was so lost in her affairs that she didn't even realize how careful she had to be. She was Mary, a royal bastard with many enemies, and a former princess. Being careful was her role. How could she let her guard down so easily? She could not only put her life in danger but also John's in danger if her father takes their associations otherwise. After all, her father was trying to get rid of her and what better way than to accuse her of treason. She might be charged of treason; treason of disobeying the king for she was not on her duty to take care of the Princess Elizabeth and having physical relations with a commoner. This probably would not be the worst scenario if King Henry did see her here. However, Mary being conditioned to think the worst could not think of anything else.

John, on the other hand was reminded of Caroline. He knew that the relationship between Mary and the King was nothing like of that of Caroline. Believing in Mary's lies, he thought that Mary was nothing but the King's friend's daughter. Thus, the King would never take her as mistress but he couldn't help but fear losing her just like he did, Caroline.

As the horses came near, Mary was surprised at who she saw.

"King Francis," Mary whispered under her breath.

As the herd of horses stopped at their destination, King Francis got off.

Mary curtsied, "Your Majesty."

John followed.

Layla just stood there as she said "You are not King Henry. Why should I call you Your Majesty and curtsey on your behalf?"

King Francis chuckled. He was amused by the young girl. "I am King Francis, the King of France. King Henry is the king of England, sweetheart," he said as he bent down to reach Layla's height.

Layla curtsied. "In this case, Your Majesty."

Mary and John both could not hold in their laughter.

King Francis stood back up facing towards Mary. "This little girl is lovely. She's going to be beautiful one day just like her mother," King Francis said as he touched Mary's face with his thumb.

"God heavens, beauty like this doesn't even exist in France."

Mary flinched at his touch. John moved in front of Mary at an attempt to protect her from yet another lustful king. "I apologize your majesty, but you are making her feel uncomfortable."

"How dare you talk to me like that? You can get charged with treason. Stay within your limits or I will tell King Henry."

Mary was furious at what this man was capable of while he was in her country. She moved forward. "Your Majesty, this is not your country. I suggest you take this head of yours else where because I am definitely not going to tolerate this foolishness. By the way, go ahead tell the king all you may, but if he should charge anyone with treason, it should be me. Tell the King whatever you please. He can send me to the damn tower, execute me, and punish me all he wants. I have nothing to lose. Now if you'll excuse me, we may not be busy like Kings always seem to be but we have some work to finish up. Good bye."

"Well then, you have certainly got a feisty tongue, milady. I would've been furious but I'm going to let you go for this one. I am quite fond of your courage. Keep me in mind. I will be coming back for you."

With his closing statement, King Francis got up on his horse turned around and left.

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"Impressed by what?"

"Impressed by how you stood up for yourself. Most girls I know would never have the courage to stand up to a king and even if they do most would rather want to be in a king's good graces rather than on his bad side."

"Well, did he really think he could just say whatever he wants to you and I would just stand there saying nothing? This isn't his country and he shouldn't think that he still rules in this land."

What made Mary the angriest was the fact that she remembered King Francis clearly. He was always an uncle figure to Mary. After all he was a cousin of her father. There was a time when he rode horses with both Mary and his son; the son which Mary was supposed to marry. Mary thought that he was an honorable man. But now her views about him has changed. To Mary, he was nothing but an old, lustful king.

John closed the distance between them. "Well you were wrong."

Mary shot John a surprised look.

"Wrong about what?"

"That you have nothing to lose."

"What do you mean?"

"You have me."

Mary was stunned by his reply. John always had the cleverest ways of making her heart race.

"Good god, it is so hard being in your company."

"Why is that, John?"

"Because everywhere I go, men just cannot stop chasing after you."

Mary giggled.

Mary, holding a bucket of water in her arms spilled it on John as she ran and replied "Are you sure you are not one of them yourself John."

* * *

><p>Unable to resist the blonde nymph in front of him, King Henry took his young mistress out for a walk although his guards did not come back yet.<p>

"Katherine, look how splendid this place is."

"It is very kind of your majesty to take me to a garden so grand."

The place that they were in was indeed beautiful. There were two fields of flowers and in between lay a concrete path.

"You Majesty," said a plump, short woman with a ripped gown. This woman looked like she had not been eating for days.

"What do you want?" said King Henry.

"If you may, could you please lend me a few coins for I am starving? I will read your fortune in return, your majesty."

If you read me my future, how would I know that you are telling the truth?"

"Your majesty, I will read your palm and if I find anything I'll tell you. I will not say that everything I tell you is of complete accuracy but I will try my best."

"I respect your honesty. Yes I would love it if you read my fortune."

"Thank you, your majesty."

The plump woman led King Henry and Katherine onto a table where she started observing Henry's palm looking for some of the answers to his questions.

"Will I have a son?"

"Umm, let me see"

After some observations, the woman answered "Yes, you will have a son."

"I see here that you already have three children. You will have another child and this child will be a son."

Henry was happier than ever for he had been longing for a son for way too long.

"Will he have a happy life and rule my kingdom."

"He will have a happy life but the child of yours that will be the happiest in her lifetime will be your eldest daughter. Her name is Mary, I believe. He will rule your kingdom but your other daughter will become one of the greatest rulers in history. I do not quite know her name. Oh wait, it also says here that very soon, you will learn the biggest lesson…"

Henry was quite offended and even more than that he found it ridiculous when she said that one of his daughters will become the greatest rulers in history. Of course, it somehow hurt his ego that the greatest ruler in history was not him but he also possibly could not believe that the greatest rulers in history would be a woman.

"This is ridiculous. Katherine, get up."

As they were walking away, the plump woman asked, "Your majesty, you said that you will give me some coins. Your majesty, I am very hungry."

"Maybe if your predictions weren't so ridiculous, I would offer to you my kindness. Go away from here now. Get out of my sight."

_I'm sorry everyone, I know I said that I would finish this chapter by next week but I just hadn't got the time since I have work this summer. But I hope you enjoyed. Tune in for the last chapter. It will be the best chapter yet. ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

"This meat tastes exquisite," Mary said.

"Thank you, Isabella. It's not much but I really hope you like it."

Mary genuinely smiled. She hadn't had a proper meal for a long time. At most times, she would not be in a proper mood to eat, or there would not be enough food for everyone. The ladies-in-waiting would usually eat food when they returned home but Mary, remaining at Hatfield would get whatever was served. And there it was, a man had made Mary a home cooked meal. It had been a long time since she ate with anyone as a family and even then she never remembered a loved one cooking for her at the privacy of a home. For Mary, this moment was definitely special and she couldn't imagine it any other way.

"I honestly love it John."

The area was a quite homely place. With a moderately large wooden table and with a fire place warming the house up, Mary loved it. A candle accentuated the whole room as Mary sat in one of side of the table and John sat on the other side.

The housekeeper and Layla set at the other two sides of the table both at both ends.

* * *

><p>Most fathers would go searching everywhere for their little girls if they weren't sure of where they were but the moment Henry heard about his dear alliance arriving at his kingdom, all his plans to bond with Mary went down the drain. Without even the guards coming back, he got up on his horse and along with Katherine Howard, he left Hatfield.<p>

Whenever Henry was in France, King Francis would show off the beauty of his multiple French mistresses. Now that Henry Tudor had Katherine Howard, he would definitely show her off every change he got. He knew that no French mistress of Francis could beat her in terms of beauty and wit.

As the both of them arrived, holding hands, everyone made way for them and bowed on their behalf. Katherine Howard couldn't help but smile. Even if it was for a day, she did get a taste of what it was like being a queen.

Anne Boleyn at the corner of her eyes noticed her cousin with her beloved husband. Anne Boleyn knew it was bound to happen. She knew that Henry could not take his eyes off of her when she arrived. In fact, no man at court could. All the attention was on Katherine and Anne Boleyn couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

But a king could do whatever they liked whether it was wrong or right, everyone else could do nothing but accept it. Anne Boleyn knew this fact but she was in love with Henry Tudor although she'd promise herself that she wouldn't be thrown in the same trap that many women before her had been thrown into. She thought of Katherine of Aragon. Although, she celebrated her death rather than mourn it, she was afraid that one day she would be in her place. She thought about Elizabeth Blount and how she was simply cast aside when she was pregnant. Anne knew that when her turn came, unlike Katherine of Aragon's situation, nobody would fight for her. Most would think that she had coming exactly what she deserved.

Then she thought about Mary; she thought about how a daughter so beloved could be simply cast aside in order to take care of the King's _next_ new born child. Anne Boleyn saw Mary. Anne Boleyn knew that not only was Mary of royal descent but she was also stunningly beautiful. She knew that Mary had the best education in all of England and had amazing talent in arts and music. Nobody would ever think that a beautiful girl of this much value could ever work as a servant. Although most would say that, it was Anne alone who was responsible for Mary's present condition, the truth was the only person responsible for her situation was none other than her father. A few days ago, getting intimidated by Mary, Anne wished her death but now she couldn't help but feel pity for her. She wondered what would happen to Elizabeth if she was cast aside. Anne loved Elizabeth with all her heart and not even a son could replace Anne's love for Elizabeth. Anne knew Henry loved their daughter as well, but he also once loved Mary.

"Hello brother," said King Francis as he stood up to give his cousin a hug.

Katherine Howard stood aside with the rest as King Henry gave King Francis a hug.

"Servants"

Four servants presented a tiny table with meats, vegetables, divine fruits, and two glasses of fine wine for both the kings.

"Eat brother," said Henry.

"Thank you for this is more than I asked for upon coming here."

"Anything for you brother."

Both of them started to cut the big turkey that was in front of them.

"You have a lavishing court. Almost as good as the French court"

Henry chuckled. "I must admit, the French court is breathtaking but could you really say that French women are more beautiful after you have witnessed my latest mistress, Katherine Howard."

"Isn't that the queen's cousin, brother."

"I suppose she is."

King Francis chuckled at Henry's bluntness.

"She is quite pretty, I suppose," King Francis replied looking at Katherine's long golden curls and shining blue eyes.

"Prettier than most French women, but I must admit that an English commoner won my heart today."

"Really, and who is that brother?"

"I don't know her name but she was the most beautiful creature that I have laid eyes on. Beautiful brown curls falling down her back, porcelain, smooth skin, and beautiful blue eyes. She was tall, and slender. She looked very young though. I believe she was around seventeen but I think she was married and also had a daughter. This girl had a very feisty tongue. I have never witnessed such courage, such bravery in my life. If it was anyone else talking back at me like that, I would've wanted their head."

"You always had a thing for young girls that barely reached their youth, didn't you brother."

"Who doesn't?"

"I believe Katherine Howard is young too."

"That, she is."

"Did she disrespect you?"

"She did. The moment I laid my hands on her, her husband came in front and the moment I yelled at her husband for disrespecting me, a king, she threw angry tantrums at me."

Henry chuckled. Someone finally showed the French King his place. For Henry, that deserved a good laugh.

"What did she say?"

"She said how I should take my head elsewhere for I don't rule in this land."

Henry laughed for almost two minutes.

"What is so funny, brother?"

"It's just I've never heard of someone talking back to a king, let alone a beautiful woman. I would love to meet her," Henry lied.

"If you don't mind, brother, could we go searching for her tomorrow morning."

"Sure but what if she doesn't want to come with you."

"Then, I'll seduce her, bribe her, I'll do whatever. I just have to have her. I'm a king and kings get whatever they like brother."

"Then we will go out as soon as it reaches dawn brother."

"Cheers to that," said King Francis as he raised his wine glass to meet his own cousin's.

* * *

><p>As Mary was ready to leave for Hatfield, the sky started thundering signalling that a rain storm would await her path. Ever since Mary was a little girl, she was horrified of thunder. Whenever she would hear thunder, she would run to her mother's chamber where she would protectively tuck her in.<p>

As Mary looked out of the window, heavy droplets started pouring down. John came from behind and said "Why don't you stay the night. I'll drop you off in the morning."

There wasn't a centimetre apart from Mary's back and John's torso and the way that he held her waist and the way he softly spoke got Mary out of guard.

"Please Isabella, stay with us" said Layla.

"Well if you're insisting, I might as well stay," replied Mary as she picked Layla up.

"Yay," Layla screeched as she squirmed down from Mary's arms, pulling Mary's hand as she led her to her father's room.

"Sometimes I sleep with the house keeper but today I'm going to sleep with you two," replied Layla as she pointed at the big bed ahead.

Mary didn't know what to say. She wasn't going to sleep in the same bed as a man she just recently met even if he made her heart race. It was just against her values. It was against what her mom taught her; how she raised her.

Sensing Mary's uneasiness, John said "Layla, how about you sleep with Isabella and I'll sleep on the ground."

"No Papa, I want to sleep with both of you together. I'll be in the middle, I promise. Please Papa."

It was clear what Layla was trying to do. She wanted a mother more than anything. She was getting attached to Mary and she definitely saw Mary as a mother figure.

Mary didn't want John to sleep on the ground in his own house but she knew that if she insisted on sleeping on the ground, Layla will argue against it. She knew, she wouldn't do anything wrong and even if both of them wanted to, nothing could happen because Layla was with them. So eventually Mary agreed and all three of them engaged in conversation as they lay in bed.

"Maria has this boy for a friend and he is mean. I don't like him."

Both John and Mary giggled.

"Why don't you like him?" asked Mary.

"Because he said that I am foolish and he said that I am a bastard. Papa, what does bastard mean?"

Mary could sense the silence. "Layla, you needn't worry about what he says. What he says are bad words and it will do you no good if you know them"

"But, Isabella, why is he so mean to me?"

"Because sweetie, he likes you."

"Eww, I don't like him. He's ugly."

Both John and Mary laughed.

"Layla you should sleep now," said John.

"Papa, Isabella, I think I'm going to sleep with Mrs. Davis today."

"Why sweetie, you don't want to sleep with us?" asked Mary.

"No, it's just that I haven't talked to her in so long. I miss her."

Layla got up and left for the house keeper's room as she left both John and Mary in silence.

"I loved how you handled her," said John.

"It was nothing honestly. She's a sweet child. Kids should not be harassing her. "

All of a sudden, thunder roared as lightening flashing could be seen through the window. Victim to her biggest fear, Mary fell into John's arms.

John held her close to him as he soothed her hair sliding his fingers back and forth. Her head was under his chin and she could feel his warm breath as he whispered "Shh, Its okay."

Her hands were clenched on his back as he held her protectively. They stayed in this position until it stopped raining. They were both awake and as John noticed that it had stopped raining, he broke the silence. "You're scared of thunder?" John asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't ridicule me. Aren't you scared of anything?"

"Well, if there is one thing I'm scared, it is that I'm scared of losing you," John replied giving her a roguish glance.

Mary laughed. "And when did you ever have me."

"Right this moment," John replied as he got up and before taking the next step to kiss her, he waited a second to gain her approval. The look in Mary's eyes gave her consent as he joined his lips with Mary's. For the next moment, their bodies did the talking as his hand tightened around Mary's.

Mary had no other choice but to give into John for she craved his body on top of her from the moment Layla left them alone. Mary knew what she was doing was utterly wrong and that she would regret it in the morning but just for the moment, all she wanted to do was give into her desires. Ironically, just for the night, it seemed more right than it did wrong.

John moved on to her neck. He started kissing her slowly but roughly as Mary closed her eyes and gave into the sensation. Her heart started racing and she quickly craved more of his body. But John was in control as he securely tightened his hand on Mary's hand and kept her in place. John was slow and rough at the same time because he wanted to seduce her first. He wanted to make her want him.

Before John could continue, he had to know for sure if she consented to the sin they both were about to commit. So before continuing to leave his mark on her, he slowly crouched up as he moved his fingers to move away her tresses from her face. Mary looked stunning. Her rosy red and dilated pupils symbolized an innocence that all men would crave to take away.

John simply chuckled at how he made her feel; chuckled at how lovely Mary looked.

"You're beautiful, you know that. Do you consent, Isabella? Because your one consent means everything to me," John whispered.

Giving into her desires, Mary just nodded. Mary knew that it wasn't right. What she was doing was completely wrong. God would never forgive her. She might as well become protestant like the rest of them because she was no better than anyone. Just like everyone else, she also gave into her desires and her lusts. Like everyone else, she too lied to get what she wanted. She wasn't her mother's daughter anymore, she was her father's.

John took his linen shirt off and when observing Mary's beautiful face, he noticed her doubtful look. "Isabella, tell me what's going through that beautiful head of yours. You look like you don't want to do this. Are you having second thoughts?"

"John, I have something to tell you."

"What is it beautiful?"

"John, I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" John asked as his voice got a little rougher.

Mary's eyes got watery but that didn't stop her from confessing the truth.

"Um, I'm not Isabella. I am the Lady Mary; the king's daughter. I only lied about my identity because…"

John got off from his bed and stood looking outside the window.

Mary got up. "John, I'm sorry."

"You should go. I don't know what to say."

"John, please let me explain."

"There's nothing left to explain, Isabell, I mean Mary, do you know the way back to Hatfield?"

"Yes I do, John why are you doing this? I had no choice to lie. I just wanted to forget the past and start over."

"You know what Mary; you could've put my life in danger. If your father ever finds out, it would have been the end of me. You had no right to put my life in danger. Besides, I would never want a wretched man like your father to be a part of my family. So if you ever thought that I would've married you, you thought wrong. Now you should leave," John yelled.

Mary was in tears. Not even when she was declared a bastard, was she this humiliated. Before she left, Mary still managed to say "If that's what you want. Goodbye your grace."

As she walked back to Hatfield, she was in tears. Mary didn't know what to think. The only _other_ man she let in her life, broke her heart into pieces just the moment he found out who she was. Was something wrong with her? Why did everyone that she ever love, leave her? She knew it was her fault. It was her fault that she had lied. It was her fault that she let John get that close; almost let him possess the one thing that she still had left; her innocence. But then again, she was just a girl; a sixteen year old girl. Why didn't anyone just let her be just a girl?

When she arrived at Hatfield, she found out that Lady Breyn was gone. In her place there was a new lady-in-waiting named Lady Anna Belle. She was a middle-aged tall woman with brown hair. She looked like she was beautiful once in her lifetime and as she aged that beauty had faded away although it didn't stop her from doing whatever it took to preserve it.

"Where is Lady Breyn?"

"She quit. Her mother…is that? You are the Lady Mary, aren't you?"

"I am Lady Mary, your grace."

"You've been with a man, haven't you?" Lady Anna Belle said moving her hair away from shoulders, trying to get a closer look at her neck where John left his mark.

"If your mother was alive, she would've been so ashamed. What a pity."

"What do you mean, if my mother was alive," asked Mary as another pair of tears was threatening to fall.

"Don't you know? Your mother, Katherine of Aragon died yesterday night."

_Everyone, please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Sorry I was a little late. This time, I actually got discouraged because not a single person reviewed on my last chapter. But then I saw the number of follows I had on this story and I was like to myself What the heck, I don't write for other people; I write for myself so I ended up writing anyways. I don't want to sound desperate but please review and tell me what you think because your opinion really means a lot to me. _


	10. Chapter 10

John opened the cabinet; the same cabinet that held the one possession that John was longing to give back for a long time. It was a doll. A doll with orange hair and a crown, symbolizing the tudor dynasty. Layla would often ask to play with the doll, but John never let her. It was something close to his heart and he would never let anyone touch it. Now that he has found the one girl who was the centre of his childhood, he didn't know what to do with it.

_"Johnny, come play with me."_

Even as a child, she was beautiful. Long chestnut tresses with a speck of red, big blue sparkling eyes that made just about everyone listen to her every command, John remembered her clearly.

_ "I'm coming, Your Highness"_

_ "Johnny what is wrong with you today, remember I told you to never to call me that."_

_ "Yes but today your father has shown me his place."_

_ "Whatever so do you mean, Johnny?"_

_ "Your father said to pack up my bags and leave you. I cannot be your playmate anymore."_

_ "But Johnny, I told him that I would rather be with you than the other king's son and he said that I could. He would never do that to me."_

_ "I'm sorry, I have to leave."_

_ A pretty, slender blonde woman was at the door. "Johnny, dear, we have to leave."_

_ "But sister."_

_ "Sorry Johnny but we have no choice; the king wants us to leave."_

_ "Good bye Mary"_

_ A tear fell down her rosy cheek as she watched Johnny and his sister walk out of her bedroom. _

That was the last memory that he had of Mary Tudor. John used to be her playmate once and he remembered playing with her all day long. She definitely was someone close to his heart. If he wanted, he could've asked to see Mary when Mary was pretending to be "Isabella" but he just couldn't face her. After what his sister has been through, being betrayed by someone noble; someone that was related to the King himself, he just didn't find it within himself to go after her. After what the King Henry did to his former lover, he didn't want to be involved with the Tudor family ever again. He had enough of the Tudors and their relatives.

That's why when "Isabella" confessed to him, her real identity, he really didn't know how to react. His reaction was a little harsh and he knew he didn't mean half of the things that he said. At that moment, he could only think about two things, what her father did to Caroline and how his sister got betrayed by a wealthy man that thought he was better than her. He wasn't thinking straight. John wasn't thinking about why she did what she did and how Mary herself got stripped of her titles and now is working as a mare servant at Hatfield. John realized, what he did was wrong. Now Mary had lost someone else that she started deeply caring for.

* * *

><p>"So Katherine, I see you have started flaunting your pretty self to my dear husband," said Anne Boleyn.<p>

"Whatever so do you mean, cousin?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Don't act like the stupid little girl that you are. You're way too young to get involved in things like this. I know exactly what you're trying to do. This isn't your time Katherine. Go live your life. Go have fun with men your age. This is not the time for you to get to the King's graces."

"And what do you know? What makes you think that I'm flaunting myself to the king."

"I know when the King has interest in someone. Today, I have seen you too walking hand by hand. I think that is evidence enough. Look just because I have helped raise you when you were little, only because you're like a little sister to me, let me tell you that I have had experience. Your cousin, Mary is called "the great whore" because she has been the mistress of not one, but two kings. I know when the King has his eyes on someone. This time his eyes are on you, and he won't stop at any moment to get you to be his mistress. I suggest that you stay away."

"Anne, it isn't my fault that you cannot keep your husband satisfied or give him a healthy son for that matter; and that he has to look elsewhere for pleasure. It is also simply not my fault that your husband cannot take his eyes off of me. If there is anyone you should talk to, it should be the King, Anne, not me."

"Katherine, just because I've been spoiling you all of these years, does not mean that you talk to me like this. I may be your cousin, but I am still your queen."

"Then I shall take my leave, your majesty," said Katherine as she left after doing her finest curtsey to show off her grace in front of her cousin.

Anne could not believe the courage of that girl. She remembered changing Katherine's diapers when she was only nine years old. She remembered playing with her all night until she would fall asleep. George was always getting himself in trouble somewhere outside and Mary was always busy playing with her friends from school or playing with dolls but Anne couldn't take her eyes off the baby girl as soon as she was born. Ever since she was a little girl, Anne had motherly instincts and that's exactly why she loved Elizabeth so much despite her gender. Anne couldn't believe that this was the same little girl that she pretended to be the mother of when she was only nine. Even when Katherine got older, Anne was nothing but a sister to her. When she arrived at court, although it was her husband that couldn't take his eyes off of her, Anne gifted her with twenty expensive gowns. When Katherine arrived at court, she was glad to have her little sister back and somewhere deep inside she was hoping that Henry would also look at her as a little sister and help her get married to a noble young man.

Anne thought about Katherine of Aragon. She knew it, her and Elizabeth's fate were going to be worse than theirs. At least, Henry chose a simple lady-in-waiting over Katherine. Now, Henry was going to choose her own cousin over her. When the time comes that he does choose Katherine, no one is going to be with her. Everyone is going to think that she got exactly what she deserves. As for Elizabeth, she would be cast aside just like Mary was except she wouldn't have any Spanish relatives to depend on. She would just be a mare bastard of the king. Unlike Mary, people wouldn't think twice before looking at Elizabeth as a bastard for she isn't of royal descent like Mary was.

She thought about Mary. The last time that she was at Hatfield, Mary was nicely holding Elizabeth; as if Elizabeth wasn't Anne's child; as if the child was Mary's. Despite, who Elizabeth's mother was, it never made a difference to Mary. Anne witnessed exactly that when she went to Hatfield a few days ago.

_"I'm sorry, it's just that nobody was holding her," said Mary. _

_ "Its okay, Mary," Anne replied taking Elizabeth in her lap._

_ "Mary, I would welcome you back to court and reconcile you with your father if you would only accept me as queen."_

_ "I recognize no queen but my mother but if the king's mistress would intercede with the king on my behalf, then I would be grateful."_

_ Mary then curtsied gracefully and walked away. _

Anne Boleyn knew that if Elizabeth was in Mary's place, she would never want her to accept any other woman as queen either. Anne Boleyn got out a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dear Mary, _

_ I write to apologize for everything that I have put you through. I am very sorry for your loss. Despite everything, I will admit it, your mother was a good woman. I do know what you think about me, Mary. I do not blame you, actually. I was an ambitious young girl with a commanding father who desired wealth. So I obeyed his instructions and in no time, when it was too late, I fell in love with your father. _

_ Mary, I am bearing everything that I put your mother through and it is now that I too feel her pain. Mary, I am sorry for your present situation. It must not be easy to become a servant to my daughter, stripped from all of the comforts and luxuries of a princess. You may think that I alone am responsible for your condition but I assure you that I never gave your father this dreadful idea. I admit, I did not help your situation either and for that I am very sorry. _

_ That day at Hatfield, I had told you that I would take you back to court and would also reconcile you with your father only if you accept me as queen. I realized that if Elizabeth were in your place, I would never want her to accept any other woman than myself as queen either. So Mary, I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to take you back to court and reconcile you with your father accepting nothing but your forgiveness in return. _

_Your well wisher, _

_Anne Boleyn. _

Anne Boleyn put the letter in the envelope and told a lady-in-waiting to send it to Hatfield. Anne Boleyn felt at ease. It was as if a burden was taken off of her shoulders.

The thought of Mary was haunting Anne for days for she didn't know what to feel towards her. She didn't know whether to feel threatened by her or to pity her. After all, just like Anne, Mary was just a girl neglected by her father. Anne as well as all her other siblings were always used as a pawn to get what her father wanted whereas Mary was cast aside in order for her father to get what he wanted. Anne used to look at other fathers playing with their daughters or being affectionate towards them and was constantly jealous. Now that, Anne, Elizabeth, as well as Henry's mistresses stole all of Mary's share of affection, Anne could understand how she feels.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, I have called to talk about the two documents; documents of which all of England did sign in order to recognize me as head of the church, and my marriage to Katherine of Aragon as incestuous and unlawful. Sir Thomas Moore has disobeyed me and has refused to sign these documents. For that he will be put in the tower. I would like to make a new law. Regarding my annulment to Katherine of Aragon, many are not pleased. That is why, if anyone dares to utter anything dreadful in my name or my Queen's, they will be sent to the tower as well."<p>

"Your Majesty, all has signed the documents except for the Lady Mary."

"Then make her sign it. If she does sign it, bring her to me. Tell her that I would love to reconcile with her and give her back the rights that she deserves as my daughter only if she signs these documents."

"Your majesty, what if the Lady Mary refuses to sign?"

"Then, she will have the same fate as anyone else that refuses to sign. Now if you will excuse me. Oh and Sir Francis, it is you who will take the documents to Hatfield. I have noticed that you are quite influential," said King Henry before he left to see Katherine Howard.

Henry thought about Mary for awhile. She must've found out about the death of her mother. He knew that what he was doing was wrong but Henry knew that he has tried to reach out to her for way too long. Not forcing her to sign just because she was his daughter was wrong. He couldn't free her from her obligations to the king just because she was his daughter.

* * *

><p>Mary spent all night crying. Some ladies-in-waiting that had some pity for Mary, offered her some food and even went as far as trying to feed her but it did no help. Mary sat down, still at one corner of her room, unable to utter a word. She was still in shock over what had happened. Her mother, the most important woman in her life had passed away and she did not even get to meet her once before she died.<p>

A whole night had passed by. She had not eaten for a whole day nor had she said anything to anyone. She was stuck in her mother's memories, reminiscing through all of the times that they've all been a family together. Now, she had nobody left in this world. If only she could have just seen her once, she would've been in ease but she had not.

_Katherine of Aragon stood there looking at her daughter with sorrow in her eyes. _

_ "Your Majesty must be reassured that the princess will be taken good care befitting her station. You will be sent regular reports of her health and accomplishments and naturally you will visit her during the course of your majesty's progresses," said a tall woman with amber hair. _

_ "You must make sure that she practices her music, she has a great nasality for music."_

_Then Mary's mother walked to her and crouched down and said "Be strong, my daughter, remember who you are. The descendant of Isabella and Ferdinand of Castille, the only daughter of the King of England. Be strong and be true and one day…One day you will be queen"_

_ "Yes Mamma," Mary replied before leaving. _

A pair of tears fell down Mary's cheeks. That was one of the more meaningful memories of her mother. That was the memory that she cherished; the memory that would always give her strength and belief that if not anyone, her mother was looking over her. She was the only person who ever had her best interests at heart; the only person who believed in her to become a great queen. She fought until her death for Mary's rights; as the rightful heir to the throne and the lawful daughter of King Henry. She fought with all she had and now she was dead.

Mary knew she no longer had anyone left. Everything was over. The family that she once hoped would be restored back to the way it was once she was a child remained nothing but a dream.

For the first time, in a whole day, Mary finally got up and as she glanced in the mirror, she could see the red mark on her neck that represented her failure. Mary had failed to follow her mother's teachings and go by the upbringing that Katherine had raised her by. Her mother always taught her to give the most importance to religion. She had taught her to always stay firm in your beliefs; your morals and values. What did Mary do? The first chance that she got to freedom, change, and pleasure; she had taken it as any weak human being would do. She had lied, and she had given herself to John; letting her desires take over her.

Mary looked into the mirror. The reflection in the mirror reminded her of only one person; her father. Just like him, she believed that she was superior and strong compared to the rest of the world; but just like him, she too had let her emotions and desires divert her from what is right. Just like him, unlike what she told herself, she was just like everyone else; she was human. She was becoming him in every single way and that was what she was the most afraid of. She was afraid of becoming a proud person who lacked every trait to be proud of. Her father was a king. No body ever questions a king but why don't they? How can anybody not question a king, a king of whom unlike an honourable man that lives up to the title that he's given, runs away from his responsibilities, runs away from the true religion because his ego was bruised when the pope had not accepted his marriage to his mistress, and puts his desires and lusts before the people that loves him the most. Does he really deserve the title of a king or does he deserve the title of a coward?

Mary questioned whether this was what she would get as a punishment for her deeds. Was this really what she deserved? To have nobody left in this world to take care of her, to give her strength, to give her hope? Although fully grown, Mary still felt like a child, naïve and lost needing someone desperately to guide her.

Mary held the crucifix tightly in her hands. It was a crucifix that her mother had given her. She prayed. She prayed intently for forgiveness; for her mother who now lay in her grave; and she prayed to god to guide her; to show her what was next for her.

There was one thing that was sure to Mary. To her, John was a grave mistake. As good hearted as he was, his seductive ways proved to Mary one thing, that he did not push himself to restrain from sin. He left her because of who she was; he left her because she was a mare bastard of a king. Nobody wanted a king's bastard daughter. A king's bastard would never find her place. She cannot find a good match because she's declared illegitimate but at the same time, if a commoner were to pursue her, it would definitely be dangerous for them.

When Mary was a child, her mother would always read fairytales to her. In them, the prince would always fight for his one and only true love and eventually, they would live happily ever after. In Mary's case however, John did not fight for her and it hurt Mary. It hurt her to be grieving over her mother's death and knowing the one person that she had gotten so close to wasn't beside her right now holding her and giving her comfort. It hurt her that the man that she was so close to falling for was nothing but a coward that left the first chance that he got when he found out that she was the King's daughter.

"Lady Mary, Sir Francis Bryn is here to meet you. He wants to meet with you alone."

"Tell him to come to my chamber."

"As you wish, Mary."

Mary wiped away her tears, fixed her gown, and put a few of her tresses in front of her neck covering the one mark that could leave her defamed.

Mary did a weak curtsey when she saw Sir Francis Bryn.

"Lady Mary, I have seen that you have grown."

"Forgive me your grace, but what brings you here?"

"I heard about your mother's death. I am very sorry but I'm afraid I'm not here to offer you my kindness. Your majesty urges you to sign this"

Mary took the documents from his hands.

"What is this?"

"A list of articles recognizing the king as the head of the church and your mother's marriage as incestuous and unlawful. You must also preannounce Rome and freely acknowledge your illegitimacy. If you would not sign, I'm afraid Mister Secretary Cromwell cannot guarantee your safety."

"Forgive me, but I will not risk my immortal self for the favour of an earthly king."

"You are a terrible daughter. Since you may not submit to your father, he may have to proceed against you for treason."

With watery eyes, she asked him a question that Mary herself knew the answer to "Would he really do that?"

Sir Francis Bryan came close to Mary and moved her hair away from her face. He said "Listen to me, Mary. If you were my daughter, I would smash your head against the wall 'till it is soft as a boiled apple. You understand?"

"I don't care what you think about me; just keep your filthy hands off me."

"You shameless whore. How dare you speak to me like that when I see the mark on your neck. You've been with someone."

Mary was defenceless. She didn't know what to say or do. She stepped back and pulled her hair back in front of her shoulders.

"Now I wonder when I should tell the king that his little girl has grown up."

Sir Francis Bryn got closer and whispered "How about you tell me, when I should?"

"Please, why are you doing this? Why are you treating me like this?"

"Because you're a terrible daughter and whatever brings sorrow unto the king, brings sorrow unto me."

"Sir Francis, I also have heard rumours; rumours about you and Edward Seymour's wife? Now is that true? Now would you like me to expose this piece of information to Edward Seymour or to my father? Sir Francis, if I get charged with treason, I have nothing to neither lose nor fear. I would be able to embrace death but the question is whether you and your little harlot would be able to embrace death or not?"

Sir Francis Bryn was furious. A girl had never talked to him like that before. A girl had never been this ruthless towards him before. Giving into his anger, he slapped Mary hard until she hit the ground.

Mary's face had turned bright red with tears marking her face. She looked at Sir Francis Bryn. She couldn't believe that he just had slapped her.

Sir Francis Bryn couldn't believe what he had done. Looking at Mary on the floor, he actually felt some form of sympathy. He crouched and pulled Mary up.

"Get your hands off of me. Leave me alone."

"I apologize Mary"

"Please leave, I will decide whether to sign these documents or not by tomorrow morning. Just give me one day. If they are signed, you can come and take them tomorrow. By the way, I will not tell your secret to anyone, but now please leave."

"Goodbye Mary."

Without even saying goodbye, Mary turned around and waited for Sir Francis Bryn to leave before she broke into tears.

* * *

><p>Before Sir Francis Bryn left, he took one last glance at Mary and saw the distress that he had just caused. He felt guilt over what he had just done. However, there was nothing left to help Mary's cause. Sir Francis Bryn always had a way of bullying people into doing what he wanted. His intentions were simply to influence Mary into signing the documents. He thought that it was for her own good. Everyone knew Henry's temper and if Mary angered him even more than she had already done, it was hard to tell whether he would want to shed his own blood or not. If Mary were to die, not only would Henry become more ruthless, then he already is, but it would be inviting another war with Spain.<p>

Sir Francis Bryn was a smart man and most of the time, he didn't let his emotions get in the way but when Mary talked about his own beheading and called the woman that he had been seeing a harlot, he couldn't help but be angry. At first he was using Anne Stanhope for sex for he hadn't bedded a woman in so long. But even he must admit to himself, that he truly cared for her.

However, he believed he had been a little too harsh on Mary. He realized that Mary had just found out about the death of her mother and acknowledging her illegitimacy was a little too difficult for her. Sir Francis Bryn was definitely ashamed of himself. He had put his hands on not just anyone but a princess. The look on Mary's face when she hit the ground stayed in his head for he had never seen such a beautiful girl in so much distress. He didn't know how to make it up to her but he knew that he wouldn't utter a word of this to King Henry.

* * *

><p>For the first time, Mary lay in her bed. She lay there for a whole hour, deep in thought. However, this time she wasn't reminiscing over the memories; nor was she looking at the past to see how much things have changed. Mary was thinking about what to do next; she was thinking about what would be next for her from now on.<p>

If she did not sign her father's documents, she would be true to her mother and of what she wanted for her. But if she is charged with treason, is it really worth it. For a chance to become queen and receive all of the rights of a King's daughter; is that really worth death? Even if her father gave her what she wanted and she received back her title of a princess, how would her life have turned out? In two short years, she would have married a man for her father's political purposes; perhaps a prince but later in her life what would happen? When her husband would become king or someone of significance, like her own father, would he too take mistresses and be too busy to spend time with her and their children? When she too fails to produce a son, would her daughter be in a similar situation that she is in right now? Mary knew that her mother endured it, but she knew that if she was in her position, she never could.

If Mary does sign it, she would be restored back in her father's favour, would find a place in court, her ladies-in-waiting will be returned to her and she would get a beautiful chamber unlike the one she had right now. But did Mary really want to be restored in her father's favour after everything that he had put her through? Did Mary want to witness her father and his mistress celebrating her own mother's death? How could Mary possibly look at her own father in the eyes after he had threatened to kill her; separated her from her mother and had one of his people slap her to the ground? Why would Mary want a place in court? What good will it really do her?

"Lady Mary, I believe this is for you."

Mary took the envelope in her hand and saw that it was from Anne Boleyn. She ripped it open. As she read the letter, she didn't know what to think. It was clear that Anne Boleyn meant every single word that she had written but Mary just wasn't in the proper state to see Anne Boleyn at a positive light. It just only made Mary sadder when she found out that Anne Boleyn did not influence her father's decision's like she had thought.

Mary had to make a decision for herself. What did she want? Now that her mother had passed away, all that Mary wanted was freedom. She wanted nothing to do with her father and she did not wish to have a place at court.

Mary found a pen on her table, took it and without thinking too much, she signed the documents. A part of her knew that she was betraying her mother but Mary knew that if her mother was still alive, she would want Mary's safety more than anything else. Once again, Mary had failed her religion but Mary promised herself that now that she was going to get freedom from an "earthly king," she will do whatever it takes to practice her faith with as much obedience as possible.

Mary got a small bag. In it, she packed a few gowns, and some jewellery that she had gotten when she still held the title of a princess. The two possessions that she knew that she would keep forever was her golden locket consisting of her mother's photograph and her mother's crucifix. She wasn't going to lose it no matter what.

As she walked out of her room, she went into the kitchen and for the first time in one and a half day, she drank a glass of water. Afterwards, when nobody was looking, Mary approached Elizabeth's crib. Mary picked her up.

"Forgive me, princess but I have to go now. But always remember that I will always love you with all of my heart. Now, be good and be strong and I am sure of it that one day you will make a great queen."

As Mary tried to put Elizabeth back on her crib, Elizabeth clenched on to Mary's gown and would not let go.

"Elizabeth I promise, I will come to visit you. But now I have to go."

With that remark, Mary put Elizabeth back on her crib where she started crying. Mary quietly went out of her chamber as other ladies-in-waiting came to Elizabeth's aid.

Along with Mary's bag full of her possessions, she approached Lady Anna Belle.

"Lady Anna Belle, I beseech that when Sir Francis Bryn arrives at Hatfield give him these documents. I have finally signed them."

"Where are you going Mary?"

"I have signed these documents…"

"So you decide to leave, Mary where are you going? Once the King finds out that you have listened to his request, he will want you back to court and you will be restored back in his favour."

"Lady Anna Belle, forgive me but that's not what I want."

"Mary, are you going with that man that left his mark?"

"Lady Anna Belle, I don't know where I am going. The man who left this mark broke off all relations with me the moment he found out that I am the king's bastard. Lady Anna Belle, you are an elder to me and thus, I respect you so it is important for me to fix the misunderstandings between us. I have not given up my maidenhood to him. I swear upon my mother."

"Mary, I am sorry about yesterday. I am sorry that he left you, and I am sorry about your mother. You don't deserve any of this. Just so you know Mary, I have great respect for your mother. Don't tell anyone but Mary, I don't believe you are illegitimate and I strongly believe that you are the rightful heir to your father's throne so it saddens me to watch you stop fighting for your rights."

"Lady Anna Belle, Thank you. That means a lot to me but over time, I have realized a life as a royal is not the life that I would like for myself. Now that I have a choice to freedom, I would love to take it. But Lady Anna Belle, what you said really means a lot to me and I will try to visit you and my sister as much as I can. Take care of Elizabeth because I can sense that one day, she will make a beautiful queen."

"I wish you all the best Mary."

Mary and Lady Anna Belle embraced each other and finally Mary took the first steps to the rest of her life.

_Everyone, thank you so much for the reviews. It really meant a lot. That's why I have updated early this time. So everyone review and tell me what you think. _


	11. Chapter 11

Well you guys, sorry to disappoint you but this is not another chapter. I just thought that it would be fun to choose a few celebrities that will portray a few of the characters from my story. I still want Jonathan Rhys Meyers to portray as King Henry Tudors. However, Sarah Bolger is just not the girl who I had in mind when making the story although I really do love her. In her place, I picked out this gorgeous bikini model Katarina

Ivanovska. Here's her photo:

/imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=D4DRG5LfhejIrM:&imgrefurl= . %3Fpage%3D2%26strText%3DKatarina%2BIvanovska%26pagtot%3D2%26rectot%3D34%26codice%3D&docid=6-l6oax1H8Aj_M&imgurl= . &w=235&h=235&ei=2ZosUOeVAcSxyQHijYGoBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=537&vpy=160&dur=584&hovh=188&hovw=188&tx=141&ty=115&sig=101638305546066681041&page=1&tbnh=149&tbnw=142&start=0&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:82

She had the exact look that I wanted for Mary when I first started writing this story. It could be her or this other gorgeous brunette actress which also happens to be one of my favourites; Leighton Meester:

/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=HIIAdznGDkMqcM:&imgrefurl= leighton-meester-just-stop-it-230497/&docid=n6jkIM54TSX51M&imgurl= . &w=490&h=623&ei=8p4sUO6RO47M6QGElYCABA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=749&vpy=292&dur=1458&hovh=253&hovw=199&tx=69&ty=154&sig=101638305546066681041&page=1&tbnh=144&tbnw=112&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:0,i:104

So you guys be the judge.

As for John, I chose out James Franco but the way he looked when he was younger. The look that I had in mind was when he was acting as Tristan from the movie Tristan and Isolde.

/search?hl=en&q=James+Franco+tristan&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.&biw=1366&bih=667&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=1J8sULGqJunVyQGmi4GQDA#um=1&hl=en&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=james+franco+tristan&oq=james+franco+tristan&gs_l=img.3..0l2j0i24.8302.17557.0.17..2215.0j17.17.0...0.0...1c.X1XIGyADzss&pbx=1&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.&fp=2ddaef8bfb43ae68&biw=1366&bih=667

That was the look for John that I had in mind when I was writing this story. If you guys have any other suggestions on who John should portray then just mention it.

You guys I will be putting up a new chapter as soon as I got the time. And thanks for all those reviews. I really appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12

Mary stood out of Hatfield, unsure of what to do or where to go. She walked to Hatfield's gate and just as she was about to go outside, she spotted a shadow. Curious to know what the shadow was of, she walked after it. She walked at the far end of Hatfield and she saw a man with a black robe.

"Show me your face."

The man turned around. The man was middle aged with specks of grey hair in midst of his long dark brown hair.

"Who are you and what are you doing at Hatfield? Are you a spy, do you work against my father, the king?"

Before Mary uttered another word, the mysterious man ran, climbed over the fence and left.

Mary was stunned over what had happened. But she knew that whatever the man had been up to was none of her concern since she knew very well that her father didn't need anyone else to take care of himself. But was this man after the princess Elizabeth? Could this be a possibility?

Before Mary left Hatfield, she warned the Lady Anna Belle about the mysterious man and she had asked Lady Anne Belle if she could see Elizabeth for one last time.

As Mary went into the princess's chamber, she felt at ease when she had seen how peacefully, Elizabeth slept. What made Mary smile was how Elizabeth was smiling in her sleep. She was wrapped around a white cloth as she slept serenely. Mary noticed how adorable her freckles were and how beautifully her red hair had grown. Elizabeth was bound to become a lovely young woman one day.

Mary kissed Elizabeth on her cheek and before she left she said "May you always sleep well, my Elizabeth for you'll need it when you become queen. Farewell."

As Mary left Elizabeth's chamber, many ladies-in-waiting whispered, some gave her dirty stares and some of them simply looked at her with pity; the same ones who tried to feed her. However, Mary didn't let the women hurt her for seeing her sister sleep so peacefully had brightened up her mood; left her feeling happier than she had ever been in the past two days.

Before she left Hatfield for good, she said "Farewell everybody, it was nice residing here with everyone. If I have done anything to displease or hurt anyone, please do forgive me."

Many cared enough for Mary to go and embrace her, many said good bye except for the exception of those that sided with Anne Boleyn and those who truly envied Mary to see any good in her.

Katherine Howard looked up at Mary Tudor. She just arrived at Hatfield two hours ago and she couldn't believe all that had happened. Mary was really going to leave Hatfield and her father for good. Katherine Howard really did feel pity towards her. She had also been planning to become friends with her like she always wanted to as a little girl especially since that would please Henry. Katherine stood up. She had to stop Mary.

"Mary, you can't go"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you know that I am a cousin of the Queen Anne but please do believe that I do have your best interests at heart. It is an amazing thing that you have signed the documents but Mary, your father loves you. Yesterday when he arrived at Hatfield, he asked for you and he also stayed for quite some time on your behalf. Your father would want you back at court. You would be really hurting your father, the king if you just left."

"Katherine, that's really sweet of you. Yet, you are not in my place so I am afraid you're in no position to judge my decision. Katherine, I don't want this life. I don't want a life like my mother's. I don't want to be neither a princess nor a queen or have anything to do with the king or his court. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a new life to begin."

"Mary, but I've always wanted to be friends with you as a little girl. I saw you when I was little. You were always so precious, running around gaining everyone's attention. I just want you to know that you're worth so much more than this."

"You're right Katherine; I am so much more than this. I can do so much better than this. This is why; I'm choosing this path for myself before it's too late. You're very sweet Katherine. I wish you all the best in life."

With that statement, Mary left Hatfield leaving Katherine Howard and the rest of the ladies-in-waiting stunned. They definitely had something to think about before going to sleep that night.

Mary thought about John. Every time, Mary stepped out of Hatfield, the first person that popped in her mind was him. She was definitely disappointed of how everything turned out but she knew that if there was one thing that she learned from John, it was definitely of what she wanted in her life. Mary wanted a family. Mary wanted a child that she could _completely _be the mother. She wanted a husband that loves her and her children endlessly. She wanted a husband that will not only be an honourable father to her children but will also love them no matter what their gender is. But most of all, Mary wanted a husband that never gives up on her and their children.

Mary walked outside the Hatfield gate. On her path, she found two children that left her heart to ache the moment that Mary laid her eyes on them.

"Your grace, my sister here is dying. She has the sweat and I have no money for a physician nor do we have had any food in our stomachs. Could you please help us?" a little boy that looked around the age of eight asked. He had shaggy brown hair reaching up to his shoulders and he wore nothing but a linen shirt. The boy had dirt on his face and he looked as if he was undernourished. Beside him was his little sister and like him, she too looked undernourished. She was a thin little girl with long, tangled, black hair. Her eyes were bright red and it was evident that she was both sick and had been crying.

At the first glance, she truly felt pity towards them. Just like them, she too lacked food in her stomach and an adequate household to live in but she instantly knew that their situation was a lot worse than hers.

Mary bent down to the little girl and asked her "what's your name sweetheart?'

Before the little girl burst into tears, she replied "Katherine. Philip, Philip, I really miss our mother." Mary embraced the little girl as she herself shed a few tears.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be alright. Your mother's probably in heaven. I am sure of it. Stay strong," Mary said not sure if she was trying to convince the little girl or herself.

Mary reached into her bag and brought out all of the jewellery that she could find.

"Katherine, take this pearl necklace. This is just for you," Mary said.

Mary put the necklace on her as she observed how much her eyes reminded her of her own mother. Not only did this little girl posses the same name as her late mother but she also looked like a miniature figure of her mother.

The pearl necklace was a present from her father when she was only four years old. The day that Mary had turned four years old, her father had held her up with the pearl necklace worn around her delicate neck in front of his kingdom as he declared her the pearl of his world. That day, Mary's father had carried her around in court, showing his beautiful daughter off to the rest of the world. He stated "This girl never cries. My daughter is truly the pearl of all of England." But those memories seemed to fade away as the days passed by.

"Philip, dear sell these jewellery and take her to see a physician." She handed him all of the jewellery except for her mother's treasured crucifix and the golden locket that had the only photo of her mother. Those two possessions held memories of her previous life that she would forever treasure; memories of her former life that she longed to keep.

"Thank you so much. Your Grace. You are so kind; kindest of all."

"Thank you," said Katherine.

"There is no need to thank me. Go sell the jewellery, eat some food and take her to the physician before it is too late."

"As you wish; your grace."

Mary said her goodbyes as she watched the two lovely children leave along with all of the ornaments that symbolized her previous title. A tear slid through her face as she watched the little girl walk away. She remembered her face, the face that reminded her of that of her mother's. Her painful eyes reminded her of her own mother's; and it reminded her of her pain; of how she died bearing both the physical pain of her sickness and the emotional pain of losing her loved ones.

* * *

><p><em>"Isabella, wait." Her chestnut curls swung back and forth reaching to her lavish waist as she walked into a dark alley. She was singing a song; with a voice of a siren, she had John lured in. "All I have, all I need is the air that I would kill to breathe. Hold my love in his hands but still I'm searching on for something. Out of breath left hoping someday I'll breathe again…" She was wearing a creamy white dress that bared her soft arms and shoulders. <em>

_ Even from the back, she looked beautiful. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't reach out to her. No matter how loud he was, she seemed to only be engaged in her alluring lullaby. As fast as he ran, he never got close to her pace that seemed to be as steady as his was fast._

_ It was still dark and the only thing that appeared was the girl that lay in front of him as a light glowed from her body as if she was an angel descended from heaven. Finally there was a door. She opened the door. He followed her and a light came out in between the door as she opened it. _

_ As she stepped out of the door, he realized that they were at a tower. She was standing at the balcony of the tower as two guards stood right beside her. She took one glance at the audience. _

_ He followed her and for the first time he actually reached her. But no matter what he said, he was left unheard. He touched her, even grabbed her, but she did nothing. John realized that he didn't have the strength to grab her towards him. Then she did a graceful curtsey; one that represented her royalty. _

_ She placed her head on a spike._

_ "Isabell-Mary, what are you doing"_

_ John grabbed her arm but it did no good. The guards pushed him to the ground. As the axe was about to slaughter his beloved's head, tears rushed down John's face. He hadn't cried in what seemed like forever but at that moment when the axe was about to fall down on the most delicate neck that his lips had ever stroked, he knew that her death would mean his. He was in love with her. He couldn't live without her. _

_ But John was helpless. The axe reached her neck but before a cold dead body as well as a pool of blood could appear, Mary was no longer there. The axe hit the spike and a cool breeze wiped through John. John stood up and went near to the railing of the balcony. As he looked down, he saw a large crowd. The people in the back of the crowd looked stunned and it was hard to tell whether the looks on their face was of despair or victory. _

_ But it was the front row that caught John's eyes. There was King Henry dressed in yellow as he smiled in victory. Right beside him was Queen Anne and she did not look any sadder than he did. She had a prideful look as she caressed his arm. Beside Anne was King Francis and just like the rest of the crowd behind him, he neither looked happy nor sad. Beside King Henry was another girl that looked so familiar to him. Brown sleek hair falling lined with green eyes. She was definitely a beauty. She was the girl that he once loved; Caroline. But it was the figure standing beside her that stunned John the most. Beside him he could see an identical image of himself. Standing there looking back at him was him. With watery eyes, and Layla sobbing on his shoulders, he was looking right back at him. _

John suddenly woke up. It was at the middle of the night and John couldn't believe that he had dreamt of Mary for two days straight. But this was it. John made up his mind. He was definitely going to go see Mary and apologize. John knew that he had caused her pain but he couldn't have imagined him reacting in any other way. For quite some time, he had been thinking whether he should go see Mary or not. It was clear that Mary liked him but John knew that Mary was not meant to be with a simple commoner like him. Mary was meant to be with a prince. Mary was a beautiful princess and she deserved way more than what he could ever give her. Mary deserved someone befitting her station.

* * *

><p>Mary entered a building that had the scrumptious smell of roasted chicken. Mary was starving and if she was going to start afresh, she definitely needed food. The restaurant had a very cool decor with wooden tables accentuated with one candle each as each couple enjoyed their dinner.<p>

Mary approached two men, behind a large table that looked like the owner of the restaurant.

"Hello, could you by any chance offer me a job. I will serve your customers; I will cook; I will do anything. I can cook by the way. I just really need a job. And please if you cannot offer me a job, can I work for you just for tonight? I have nobody and I am very hungry."

"Calm down lady. No I'm afraid I don't have a position for you. But you could become my mistress." said a blonde-haired middle-aged man as him and his friend laughed.

Ignoring the men's harassment, Mary turned around to leave.

"Listen pretty lady, I will give you some pennies just because you have gained my pity. But why don't you catch the King's interest. You're much more beautiful than Queen Anne. He would keep you as a mistress for a long time. I hear that King Francis is also in England. Perhaps you could also catch the interest of a French king."

Hearing that remark, unable to control her anger, Mary slapped the man.

"Is that how you talk to a lady? I am willing to do anything but become a worthless harlot. And keep your pennies for your damned self."

With that statement, Mary stomped out of the restaurant as she left the man stunned by her behavior. Mary tried to remain strong and attempted to block the memories of when her mother would often cry herself to sleep when her father would accompany himself with his mistresses but it was of no use. But this time, her memories didn't make her any more fragile than she already was. This time, it had hardened her; it forced her to accept the harshness of her reality and of what was to come. Mary was truly tried of shedding tears.

* * *

><p>The sun had risen clear and bright as it had awakened the king. Henry had a new lady-in-waiting in mind; Jane. She was one of the purest, and the sweetest woman, Henry had ever met. As Henry went horse-back riding with his dear friend, Charles Brandon, they had also stopped to have dinner with the Seymours. As he was introduced to the eldest daughter of the family, he realized that she wasn't of that much beauty as neither Anne nor Katherine but there was something about her; something about the way she curtsied and spoke. She was the first woman that wasn't trying to flaunt herself to him in order to gain his favour; but it was her soft-spoken voice that already had it.<p>

Jane was a pale woman, much fairer than Katherine or Anne, short, and thin. She had short golden curls only reaching to her breasts but nevertheless, she was still fairly pretty. A few days ago, she appeared at court to become one of Anne's ladies-in-waiting at his request. But what made her gain his attention out of all of the pretty faces of other ladies in court was her softly spoken voice, her obedient curtsey and simply her presence was enough for Henry to cling to her. But what had truly gained his interest was how she was a rather charitable woman; a trait in which he admired in women. Yesterday night, as he had been accompanied Anne for a walk; he had seen that when a little boy was getting brutally beaten for stealing, she had paid for the apple that he had stolen and then gave the boy himself a few pennies of her own.

However, his greater interests remained in Katherine; the beautiful, carefree nymph of who was the root to Henry's deepest passions. Henry was never a faithful man but his interests lay in one woman at a time. For now, Jane was merely a girl of whom he was fond of over the rest of the ladies at court.

* * *

><p>Sir Francis walked to the king at court. He was afraid to give the king this news at the fear of displeasing him. Sir Francis curtsied a well-mannered curtsey and proceeded in giving the king the awful news.<p>

King Henry was happy today, his attention was on Katherine as usual as she giggled to her friends but just as Jane walked in, for a second his attention diverted to her as he noticed her being left alone, aloof and with no one to talk to.

"Your Majesty."

"What is it, Francis."

"Lady Mary has signed the documents."

King Henry was delighted to hear the news. He stood up.

"That's wonderful news, Francis. That calls for a celebration."

"Your majesty, wait she had signed the documents but a few ladies claim that she had said that she did not want to come back to court. She said she didn't want to have to have anything to do with you and suffer the way her mother had. That is why, last night, she had packed her bags and left Hatfield for good and at the moment, nobody knows where she is."

The people at court that could hear the conversation were shocked. They had never heard someone talk bad about the king.

The king was left speechless. "Settle down, everyone, we shall let the lady Mary do whatever she may like. If it's a life in poverty that she wants, it is a life in poverty she will get."

Some people that always aimed at gaining the king's approval chuckled.

"She is just angry with how everything had turned out, that's all. I am sure when she realizes her mistakes, she will return to me."

Many could not believe how cruel the king was becoming. Sure, Mary was disobeying her father but surely she did not deserve to live in the streets. At the most, her life could be in danger. No woman was ever safe by herself; especially one of royal descent. Some people would say that her anger was reasonable but the King's behavior wasn't. Henry had been spoiled ever since he was a little boy. Surely he possibly could not know of all the dangers of outside the court. But the people confided themselves knowing that Henry was too narcissistic to care about anyone but himself.

King Francis was sitting beside King Henry. He was content. Yesterday night he had bedded one of the ladies in court; the Lady Misseldon. She was a beauty; a true seductress.

"So brother, seems like you have forgotten your conquest on finding that beautiful girl you were talking about. Seems like all your attention is on Lady Misseldon."

"Brother, Lady Misseldon is ravishing. She's a beauty and she knows well the arts of seduction just as well as a French lady does but I never forgot about her. I have seen a lot of ladies in my lifetime, but one glance, I could say that she is definitely the finest rose in all of Europe. I went looking for her yesterday. Alas, I didn't find her anywhere."

"The way you talk of her, I want to meet her. I have an idea. How about a few weeks later when my schedule is not too full, I will hold a ball whereas most ladies of England will be invited? I know a very large place, much larger than the court itself of where I could hold the ball. That way, you can find the girl that you were looking for and maybe I will get to see my daughter."

"Brother, don't you think that you should send guards to search for Mary. It is a dangerous world out there. It is never safe for a girl to be on her own. I have many daughters of my own and I love them very much. I have seen Mary when she was a child. She's a sweet girl brother. I hope to see you and Mary reconciled."

"Brother, I do not wish to speak of her at the moment but I will consider what you are telling me."

* * *

><p>Mary woke up as the sun blazed through her eyelids. As she sat up, her hair felt burning hot against her pale, dirt-smeared face. Her hair was tangled and her dress was ragged. She felt the heat of the roof that she had been sleeping on and immediately she stood up.<p>

Mary was craving food that she had not been unfortunate to get access to for forty-eight hours. Last night, she had gone from building to building; from place to place, in search of a job but her efforts failed. Not many people wanted a girl working for them let alone someone who wasn't of any nobility and Mary did not desire to disclose her identity. She simply identified her self as Mary.

The last place that she had been to had utterly disgusted her. She was in a dark place with dimmed lights everywhere. Men were all staring at women dressed in nothing but their low-cut chemises. They were sitting at wooden tables and the wealthier men were throwing coins at the ladies. The women danced to gay music, slowly and seductively. Some of the ladies even went to the men and served them wine. While serving, drunken men would slowly reach for their arms and bring them onto their laps.

When Mary walked in, innocently she gasped not realizing that such places even existed. A few men noticed Mary whom unlike the rest of the slatternly dressed women, was properly dressed from head-to-toe. When Mary had realized that alcoholic men were staring at her, she could sense what was about to occur next. She walked out of the building and as she did so, a few men followed her. That was when she ran as fast as she could. She could feel the sweat dripping from her back and could taste the dehydration from her throat but that did not stop her. Mary knew that the men were absolutely ruthless and would not stop until they got what they wanted. With the men far behind her she turned left in between two buildings. To her surprise there was a ladder reaching the roof to one of the buildings and taking a chance she climbed up to the roof and waited. Since the men were far behind, she was praying that the men would not realize what she had done.

Mary held the crucifix in her hands and she prayed. "Please, God, please Jesus Christ, I beg of you, protect me from these rascals. Mother, if you are here with me, please lay me a helping hand" As she prayed, she cried and as she cried, she fell fast asleep.

She climbed down the ladder. Mary was really hungry. She didn't have any money and she had no jewellery to sell anymore. All she had left were her gowns.

Mary spotted a couple. As Mary approached the couple, she asked "Could you please buy some of my gowns?"

The woman was breathtakingly beautiful. She was slightly shorter than Mary with sleek, dark, brown hair running down her back. Complimenting her hair was her exotic almond, bright hazel eyes which looked stunning at midst her sun kissed olive skin.

The man was also quite handsome. He was tall with shaggy blonde hair, had a fairly muscular torso and deep, ocean-blue eyes.  
>They complimented each other wonderfully; truly Mary never saw a more beautiful couple.<p>

"These are such beautiful gowns. Oh my, your hair, have you been sleeping on the ground?" asked the woman.

"I am not going to lie; indeed I have."

"It's hard to believe that you are in poverty after having such beautiful gowns. They look really expensive," the woman said after observing the gowns.

"How about I take all of them? You come and live with us and you and I can share the gowns. Besides, a girl as beautiful as you shan't be out here all alone."

"I don't know what to say."

The man gave his wife a look, grabbed her arm and said "My lady, give us a minute."

"Rose, what are you thinking? Do you just want to take anyone you find in the streets into our home? We just married, don't you think we should get privacy."

"Oh come on Abraham, do you really just want me to leave the poor girl out here all by herself. She has nobody. Besides she looks like she comes from a good family."

"You don't know anything about her."

"Well do you want rogues to rape her, do you want her to starve to death; or end up being another thief or whore on the streets, is that what you would like Abraham? Do you know how it's like working hard just to get food in your stomach?"

"Rose, if that's what makes you happy; I will have her in our home. But you're responsible for her. Help her get back on her feet but after that I would like you all to myself."

"I love you, Abraham but sometimes you can be so possessive. We can't just keep ourselves hidden away from the rest of the world like we used to. We cannot be as aloof as we once were. We are much older now."

"You really do have a big heart, don't you?"

Rose gave Abraham a small kiss on the lips before she walked back to Mary.

"We would both like to have you in our home," said Rose.

"And help you until you get on your feet," said Abraham.

Rose shoved Abraham's arm and passed him a stern look.

"I don't know what to say. I mean if any of you have a problem with it, I will somehow manage on my own."

"No, we would love to have you at our home. Actually, we have been in your place once, we know what it's like. We don't want you going through the same thing. And honestly, being the only girl in a family full of boys, I have always wanted a sister. By the way, what is your name?"

"Mary."

"I'm Rose and this is my husband Abraham."

* * *

><p>John arrived at Hatfield with Layla holding his hand. He was nervous about Mary's reaction but he hoped that he could convince her that he hadn't meant to hurt her.<p>

"Father, I can't wait to see Isabella."

"So now you've started calling me Father instead of Papa."

"Yes, my friend Maria says that French people use Papa and English people use Father."

John chuckled. "Layla, Isabella's real name is Mary. She is the princess Mary, so I would like you to address her as your grace."

"Really? Okay, Father, but does that mean that when you and Mary get married, I will become a princess. I've always wanted to become a princess, Papa."

"Layla, Mary and I are not getting married. I don't want you thinking that she will become your mother, Layla."

"But, why not? I really like her."

"I know you do, but Layla, I am much below her station."

"Does that mean that she'll marry a prince?"

Feeling a hint of jealousy, John replied "Yes."

As they knocked at the door, one of the ladies in waiting answered.

"Hello, may I speak to the Princess Mary?"

"You mean the Lady Mary?"

"Yes."

"Lady Anna Belle; someone's here to see the Lady Mary," screamed the lady-in-waiting.

The young lady-in-waiting left as soon as Lady Anna Belle appeared. Lady Anna Belle observed John from head to toe.

"So you are the one that left a mark on Lady Mary's neck. You are quite handsome," she said smiling.

"Can I please speak to the Lady Mary?"

"I'm afraid, you cannot. It is quite sad how you easily broke her heart. On the same exact night, she came home and found that her mother had passed away."

John felt guilty. He didn't know that her mother passed away. He only reacted the way that he had because of circumstances.

"Then she signed the documents that her father had forced the whole England to sign, the one that declares her illegitimate and her mother's marriage to her father unlawful. After that, she packed her bags and left."

"What do you mean she left? Did she go back to the king?"

"No, I don't know where she went. She claims she wants nothing to do with the king or his court."

* * *

><p>The king lay in bed with Katherine. Both of them had a blanket over them as they both lay down naked. Katherine was comfortably secured in Henry's arms but yet Katherine sensed distance between the king and herself.<p>

"Henry, is there something wrong? You're very distant with me today."

"Katherine you are still very young, you have no idea what it is like to lose a daughter, to have a daughter despise you."

"Henry, I tried stopping her but she wouldn't listen."

"She's stubborn, isn't she? She's just like her mother."

"Did you love her mother, Henry?"

"I did love her. I loved her a lot. But Katherine, sometimes love between two people fade away."

"Do you love Mary?"

"Mary is my daughter; illegitimate so; but she is still my first daughter. I will always have love for her. I just wish she wouldn't have abandoned me."

"Forgive me Henry, but you should try looking for her."

"You are right, Katherine. Get dressed and give one of my guards a description of her right away."

Both Henry and Katherine got dressed and went to one of Henry's most trusted guards.

As much as Henry denied it, he knew that he felt immense guilt over everything that had occurred. Before his pride had stopped him from admitting it to himself but he had treated Mary way harsher than she deserved. Having her parents divorce was bad enough, but turning her into a servant to her half-sister, publicly declaring her illegitimate, stripping her from her titles, luxuries and comforts, and most of all, keeping her away from her mother was way too much. And it was all for who? He did it for Anne, a woman that he hardly loved anymore. If he had been married to Katherine, he could've still had his mistresses without the occasional confrontations, his daughter wouldn't have despised him and he still would have been in the favour of if not all, most of England.

* * *

><p>Charles V, Holy roman emperor was writing a letter; a letter to his dear cousin Mary. He was very hurt by what had become of his dear aunt and cousin. He wished that Henry had been kinder to Mary at midst of all of everything that had occurred. After all, she was his daughter. And being of such royal descent, Mary deserved much better. Mary's bloodlines were one of the most royal bloodlines in all of Europe but despite that fact, she had been stripped down to a servant to her half-sister. But being the cousin of Charles V himself and being the daughter of his favourite aunt, she deserved better; and Charles wanted to help her as much as he could without inviting another war with England.<p>

"Your Majesty, this is a letter to you from Joseph Anderson."

"Give it to me."

Charles V opened the letter that he was given.

_Your Majesty,_

_ I'm afraid to send you such news but alas I have got no other choice. I was spying at Hatfield and I'm afraid to say that the princess Mary lives in very bad conditions. She has a tiny room which only includes a small bed and a closet. She is alone very often and I suspect that she is ill-treated by some of the other ladies-in-waiting._

_ But what hurt me the most was the day that she had found out about her mother's death. She sat still in the corner, on the ground, she was crying non-stop and when offered food, she always refused to eat. Soon at noon on the same day, a courtier of the king Henry had come to Hatfield at the hope that she would sign the documents of which declared her illegitimate, her parents' marriage unlawful, and declared the king as head of church. It was difficult for her to do this, not only because her mother recently passed away but because she is just as devoted to Catholicism as her mother; Catherine of Aragon. _

_In respect of her mother and religion, she had refused. That was when; Sir Francis had slapped her to the ground. It broke my heart to see the princess weeping so much laying helpless on the floor because of a frivolous commoner. I did not hear the conversation between them as I saw them through the windows of Hatfield but subsequently, Sir Francis left Hatfield. Alas, after a while of thinking, Mary signed the documents, and left Hatfield. I did hear one of her conversations with a lady-in-waiting and she claimed that she wanted nothing at all to do with neither the king nor his court and that she wanted to begin a new life for herself. _

_ Then I followed her, and she did spot me but I was fortunate enough to climb over the fence and leave. But that is beside the point, your majesty for as of now, Mary is nowhere to be found, she is all alone by herself with no pennies and no food in her stomach. I believe that up until now, the king either does not know about what had happened or he had decided to ignore all that is happening. We all know how selfish and ruthless the King of England is, but you are not, your majesty; you're Mary's only hope. _

_ Your humble servant, _

_ Joseph Anderson_

* * *

><p><em>I know, this was a pretty long chapter and there were a lot of cliffhangers but I hope all of you have enjoyed. Anyways, I have chosen the people that I want to portray the characters of this story. Most characters would stay the same as they had in the Tudors. I have introduced a few new characters; the couple Rose and Abraham. Rose will be portrayed by Nina Dobrev (from the vampire diaries) and Abraham will be portrayed by<em> _Liam Hemsworth. As for John, I've already chosen him to be portrayed by James Franco when he was younger (I think the way that he looked in Tristan and Isoldes is perfect for the appearance of John.) _

_Caroline, John's ex lover/girlfriend will be portrayed by Katie Mcgrath. She played Henry's mistress "Bess," the one that he just kissed in front of her husband William Webb. There's a video of this on youtube if you want to watch it. It's called Henry Vii takes another mistress. I would paste the link here but I don't know why the whole link doesn't show here._

_As for Mary, I've chosen a Victoria secret model named Emily Didonato. She's not the girls that I mentioned in the last chapter, but she has absolutely the perfect look that I pictured while writing this story. _

_Oh and when Elizabeth grows up, Lily Allen would be the perfect model to portray her. _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my new chapter. Review and tell me what you think and tune in for the next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

"So I assume that you take a liking of older men."

"Are you speaking of his majesty?" asked Katherine.

"Yes, who else would I be talking about?"

"His majesty is only thirty-four. Besides, despite his age, he still has his looks."

"Well, clearly he has got way more than just looks."

Katherine turned to face this unfamiliar handsome face. "Well he's a king. Why, does he have anything that you have taken a liking of?"

"Of course he does."

"And what is that, I may ask."

"Beautiful, virginal, young girls."

"Is your name Thomas, Thomas Culpepper?"

"Yes, your grace."

"I'll definitely remember that."

With that last statement, Katherine Howard walked away stunned at the handsome man's bluntness. She was definitely intrigued by Thomas Culpepper but she will not let her desires prevent her from becoming queen one day. Thomas had been infatuated by Katherine Howard from the first day that he had met her. With her dress almost off, with her bare shoulders present along with one of her tresses clinging to Henry's tiny beard when he had caught them off guard was a vision that had stayed in his head. He wanted her, like any hot-blooded man would want a woman but he had to hide his feelings if he wanted to keep his head. Thomas knew that Katherine Howard was not only the queen's cousin but also the king's mistress. But that only made Katherine Howard even more desirable. It was as if she was the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden while he was longing to become its reckless captor.

* * *

><p>Charles V called a council meeting right as he had read the letter that he was sent.<p>

Surely he cared about his late Aunt's daughter and unlike her father, he wanted the best for her; he wanted her to be treated as if she were royalty especially since she was his cousin. Charles V could not believe the nerve of Henry Tudor. Not only did he divorce his late aunt and marry a harlot, he also had the nerve to punish his daughter for his mistakes. Charles V had threatened to invade England if the marriage took place with the harlot, Anne Boleyn. Now he wasn't sure, if that was just an empty threat. Unlike Henry Tudor, Charles V was always the type of person that ensured that his family is safe and happy. He cared about the members of his family and that is why he had kept in touch with his Aunt all of these years through letters.

But now it was too far, not only had Henry outraged him but so did Mary. How dare she give up her right to the throne? How dare she ruin everything that his dear Aunt had worked so hard for?

"I have called this meeting to address an important issue of mine. As you know that my Aunt Katherine has passed away recently. My cousin, the princess Mary is also residing at the Lady Anne's child's residence as a mere servant. On the same day that the princess Mary had found out about her mother's death, a courtier of her father was sent so that she could sign the documents that considered her parents' marriage unlawful and recognized the king as head of church. She was threatened with death and the king's damned courtier put his hands on her. Giving into the moment, she has run away after signing the documents claiming that she wants nothing to do with the king or his court. At the moment, she could be anywhere and I do not know whether the king knows yet or he just isn't choosing to do anything. Mary is a cousin of mine so whether or not her father knows his duties, I do. For that, I want to do something. I will not sit here in peace while my aunt's only daughter is roaming freely in the streets. Whether England believes it or not, she is royalty, she is my legitimate cousin and for that I will help her. But whatever I do, I really do not want to start a war with England. Any suggestions?"

"Your majesty, send spies to look for her and ask them to write to you of what is happening. As for the courtier, send people to beat him. Nobody should lay their hands on a woman, let alone a princess; someone who is of the Aragon bloodline. Then if Mary is found and she is living in bad conditions, write a letter to the king and if she still is treated with just as much cruelty, invade England like you promised when King Henry married Anne."

"So I guess we have come to a conclusion. I will send people to England right away. Everyone is dismissed."

It was a nice home that Mary had come to live in. Warm with the fire blazing from the fire place, enough furnished furniture to live amongst; it was a beautiful house. Mary was very nervous. She had just taken a bath with her hair fully drenched and one of her gowns nicely put on without the help of any ladies-in-waiting.

* * *

><p>Mary had no friends. All she had was John but now even he was gone. Most of the ladies-in-waiting that she resided with were cruel to her. When she herself was a princess, everyone was friendly to her but she hadn't worked for their kindness; it was given to her for free. She had many playmates as a little girl; all of whom were paid by her parents to keep her busy. But Mary believed that she lacked any skills to make friends on her own. She couldn't imagine how long she would last here.<p>

As she came upon the dining room, she was surprised by the generosity of her new well wishers. There was a large wooden table with all sorts of dishes. There were meat, vegetables, and fish, everything that she could possibly desire. But the best part of it all was that it was all home made. At the middle of it was a group of red candles accentuating the entire room. Part of her was reminded of John; of when he cooked her a home made meal. And the décor was similar to that of which John's dining room with a large wooden table and a large white candle complimenting it.

Mary was very hungry. She hadn't eaten for around two days and the food on the table looked delectable.

"Mary, have a seat. Make yourself at home," said Rose.

Mary took a seat. "You shouldn't have went through all that trouble. This is beautiful; way more than I could've asked for. Thank you."

"There's no need to thank us. Enough with the formalities. Make yourself at home. This is your home now so it is our job to welcome you the best way that we possibly can," replied Abraham.

"If I may ask, why are you being so kind to me. This is way more than a girl like me could ask for."

"We were once in your place, that's why."

"What do you mean?"

"I came from a noble family. Abraham was the son of a simple painter while I was the daughter of a courtier. I was the only girl of a family with five boys. They wanted me to marry whoever the king wanted me to so that they could have a higher position at court. But then I met Abraham and I couldn't help it, I fell in love. We fought so hard to be together. My brothers did everything to keep us apart. But we eloped. We lived in a small home with his father but alas he also passed away. Then we had to work hard to make a living. We sold the small home, we both worked. I used to sew and he cut wood. And here we are right now."

"Didn't the king try to find you?"

"He did but then he started having problems with his wife and started seeing that Harlot who now is queen; Anne I believe. So he didn't care anymore."

"You don't like the queen?"

"I despise the Boleyns. They only crave power and wealth. That's the only reason why Anne lured in the King. Or else the rightful place of queen belongs to Katherine of Aragon and the rightful heir to the throne is Princess Mary."

Mary's eyes got watery at the mention of her mother.

"Mary, your eyes are watery. Are you okay?"

Mary's voice was soft and vulnerable; it sounded as if it would when someone would start crying. "No actually I got soap in my eyes while washing my face."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

"So, Mary tell us your story. Why live in the streets? Where's your family?" asked Abraham.

"My mom passed away and my father abandoned me for his mistress and now I have nobody."

Rose hugged Mary. "Don't ever say that again. You have us."

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty," Jane curtsied as low as she could so she could show the king of how much of a humble servant she was compared to him.<p>

"Jane I hope you're doing well."

"I am your Majesty for your way too kind."

"You may leave now Jane."

Henry noticed many things about Jane; how her eyes never met his; how graceful her curtsey was; and how she glowed in her yellow dress. Her lovely curls were down her shoulders and she certainly looked lovely.

"Thomas, come here."

"Yes, your Majesty," replied Thomas Culpepper.

"Tell Jane Seymour to meet me at my chamber."

Henry walked to his chamber as he thought of Jane. She was certainly the sweetest creature that resided at court.

As Henry opened the door to his chamber, he heard a noise; a noise of something sliding to him. It was a picture frame. A picture frame that was hidden amongst the cabinets in his room. Henry picked up the frame. Inside it was a photograph of him when he was ten years younger holding a little girl. The girl had rich chestnut hair like her father and sapphire blue eyes; also like her father. It was her nose and lips which were identical to her mother's. Her hair was long and her smile was big. It was a girl that ceased to exist along with her smile that was almost non-existent.

Henry dropped it as fast as he had picked it up.

"Scares you, doesn't it?"

Who appeared in front of him was a beautiful lady; a lady which was hidden somewhere deep in his memories. She had black, long hair up to her waist. She had deep almond, hazel eyes with shaped eyebrows. Her face was free of wrinkles; only of flawless, soft, white skin. Her hair was in beautiful curls landing onto her waist; a waist that did not bear the fat of repeated childbirth. She looked like she was around eighteen but she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her as.

"The truth scares you doesn't it. It scares you that you are running from your responsibilities of a father. You still love Mary but you can't even look at her without feeling guilt and shame and that's why you block away her memories."

"You know nothing. As your king, I command you to leave."

"Are you frightened by me, Henry? After seeing me do you feel guilt on the way you had treated my daughter and I. I'm at a better place now Henry; a way better place than you will ever be."

"Why are you here?"

"For our daughter; for you. I have come here to help you to realize your mistakes. It seemed to me that you loved Anne. You have left me for her. I remember not so long ago, you had vowed that I would always remain your queen; and your wife through better or for worse but that promise was shattered. You have changed England; fought with the pope and abandoned our daughter for her. What good is it when you will leave her when she cannot produce you a son? What good is it when you still roam around with your mistresses."

"Being a king, it is my right to take mistresses. How dare you question me?"

"Taking mistresses that are your daughter's age; who lacks every so maturity whatsoever to be with a king; and who is also Anne's cousin. Is that the love that you speak of for your queen? Now Lady Jane has caught your sight, didn't she? What will become of you? When will you ever change? Instead of worrying about your daughter, you're having a hard time staying faithful to your latest mistress? One day you're going to be done with Anne, and what will become of Elizabeth? Will you cast her aside too?" she yelled.

Henry was left stunned. He did not have anything to say.

"I just want you to know, whether you're a good father to Mary or not, she will always have people watching over her like myself. Princess or not, she will have a good life. I will make sure that she does. I had just come here to make you realize your mistakes. Now my job here is done. In a count of three you will wake up"

"One, Two, Three."

"Your Majesty, it is four in the afternoon and yet you're still asleep," said Anne.

* * *

><p>A day had passed and John was hopelessly looking for Mary. He had kept Layla with the housekeeper and he had gone in hopes that he would find her. But alas, she was nowhere to be found.<p>

John had decided to go to court. That was the last place that he could look for her in. He would handle King Henry somehow but he just needed to get to Mary. He needed to know that she was safe and happy. And most of all, he needed to apologize.

John snuck inside the court, he stole a few clothes and wore them and he walked to a man with a dark brown beard.

"Hello, I didn't quite catch what has happened to the Lady Mary. Everywhere I go, all I hear is her name."

"Haven't you heard, she has signed the documents and she has run away and the king seems like he doesn't care."

"Where is she? Do you have any idea?"

"How would I know? Probably somewhere roaming around in the streets."

Hearing the rude remark, John started walked out of court when suddenly he spotted Caroline. She was still beautiful. She looked stunning in blue. Her brown hair fell like a curtain of silk to the top of her waist and her green eyes twinkled reflecting the light of the chandeliers as she talked to another beautiful blonde girl beside her. But John only took one look for nobody could compete with Mary or the passion that he felt for her.

The court was truly surrounded with lavishing gardens. The grass was a fine healthy green along with the finest rose bushes amidst it. There were a variety of flowers ranging from lilies, tulips, violets and amaryllis. The puffy clouds provided shade from the sun but not enough to block all of the sunlight. It was a beautiful day.

Henry was walking amidst his gardens. The fresh air and the beautiful scenery made him calmer and more relaxed. After the dream he had, he needed this walk. But now that the dream was over, "It's just a dream" was what he told himself.

Without watching where John was going, he bumped into King Henry.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," John said as he did a soft curtsey.

"You are that man who was with Caroline, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"You love her. Don't you? I saw her crying one day. I asked her why and she said it was because she had lost you forever. I would love it for the two of you to marry. I think you two would make the best couple.

"Your Majesty, thank you but I do not love her anymore."

"Really? She is beautiful. Any man would go mad for her. After bedding her for one night, I came back to her, the next night and she was crying. She had refused me that night. She loves you. Yes, every man wants a wife that is untouched and virginal but I assure you that she is a good lady. Now if you consent, I will allow you two to get married at court in a few days. I will proceed with the arrangements."

"I am sorry your majesty. I do not want to marry her. If you will excuse me, I am looking for someone."

"As you wish but think about my offer. I can unite you with your lover. She is safe here at court. She is a lady-in-waiting to the queen."

"I wish she stays safe. Now if you may excuse me, I will take my leave."

John did one last curtsey and he walked away.

John didn't want Caroline. There was a time when he was in love with her but ever since he saw Mary, Caroline ceased in comparison. Mary was the most beautiful woman that he had ever met both inside and out. She was of royalty; yet she was humble and she did not strive for wealth or power. That was something that made Mary even more beautiful than she already was. John didn't know what the future held but if Mary had the least bit of love for him, he would fight for her; he would fight for her 'till the end.

* * *

><p>Sir Francis was kissing a woman. She had frizzy amber hair. Her skin was pale and she had stern blue eyes. She was fairly pretty but she lacked youthfulness. She had rough patches and wrinkles underneath her eyes.<p>

A few men entered the bar and spotted Sir Francis.

"I think this is him."

A man with stern brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair went forward and clenched his hair tightly away from the woman and punched Sir Francis in the eye. Sir Francis moaned in pain but just as he was about to get relief from the pain that he was in, another tall man kicked him on his lower back as he dropped to the floor. The woman that he was with stood their stunned but the moment that she also sensed danger, she ran off. Another man took a wine bottle that lay on the table and hit his head. Blood rushed from his wound and he didn't even have time to moan from pain before another man punched him directly on the stomach.

"Next time think about whom you lay your hands on, bastard."

Before the men left, a large, aggressive man broke a bottle on his head.

_Okay so this was a short chapter but I wanted to make a last update before school started. Now that I have school, I might not be able to update as frequently and I may not even update unless I am in a holiday. Anyways I really hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. So review and tell me what you think. _


	14. Chapter 14

_ "Father, did you know that I love you more than momma. I used to say that I love momma better but she's always sad now. She no longer plays with me. What is wrong with her?"_

_ Henry picked the girl up. Her ocean blue eyes exposed her innocence. She lacked the attention that she was used to receiving. Her mother had been in deep stress and misery when she started fearing that Anne Boleyn could possibly replace her as queen. _

_ With a hint of guilt in his eyes, he answered his daughter, "Your mother is just tired, Mary. You shan't say that. Did you know, Mary she loves you more than she loves herself."_

_ "Okay Papa, but you will always be my favourite; I love you." Mary said as she kissed her father on his cheek. _

_ As a courtier bowed on his majesty's behalf, he said "Your majesty, Lady Bessie is here with Henry Fitzroy."_

_ Henry put Mary down without saying a word in return as the little girl looked at him with resentment as he turned his back on her. _

Henry could not sleep that night. He couldn't believe how much the exact words from his daughter's mouth had changed.

"_Okay Papa, but you will always be my favourite; I love you"_

Henry finally got Mary to bend at his will but he couldn't believe that he had actually lost her love and respect. Mary gave him what he wanted but now that she had, she wanted nothing to do with him.

Mary was a little girl when he last took a good look at her. She was a precious princess; guarded every where she went. Her childhood was filled with nothing but joy. Mary was the apple of both her parents' eyes; she was the pearl of his world. Everybody seemed to enjoy her presence as a beautiful miniature version of both of her parents walked around in court engaging in conversation with everyone she took notice of. Being as adorable as she is, she had even diverted Henry's attention from everyone else when she was present.

The little girl that Henry used to know was carefree once; always free of worry; as she ran around speaking of whatever came to her mind. Henry remembered how amusing he found it to watch Mary run away from the ladies-in-waiting.

Now she could be anywhere; unguarded; unprotected and unsafe. Now his little girl would have to fend for herself. Suddenly, feeling a pinch of guilt, Henry blocked away his thoughts as he observed his surroundings.

Henry was at court now, watching everyone else from his seat above. Everyone seemed to be content as they giggled and chit chatted. Gay music was playing in the background. A few couples were dancing to the melody. Anne was speaking to her brother, George Boleyn. Katherine and Caroline seemed to have become good friends. As for Jane, she looked breathtaking as her golden hair was up in a bun. She wasn't the youngest nor the most beautiful woman in court like Katherine was, yet there was something very intriguing about her.

"_When will you ever change? When you should be worried about your daughter, you're having trouble staying faithful to your latest mistress."_

"Hello brother"

"Hello Francis."

"Who is that, brother?" asked Francis as he pointed to a beautiful brunette wearing a blue gown.

"Her name is Caroline."

"She is stunning; the most beautiful woman at court."

"You cannot bed her."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Francis, I have made many mistakes in my life time. And one of those mistakes consisted of me taking Caroline away from the man that truly deserved her. When I first saw her, I found her to be one of the most beautiful women I had ever laid my eyes on. I instantly lusted after her. So I invited her to come with me to court. She did not deny my offer. But the man beside her seemed to love her so he held her back and he had dared to stand in my way for her. After I bedded her, she had wept all day afterwards. When I asked her why she was crying? She told me about John; her lover. Ever since that day, as my interests lay solely on Katherine, I had befriended her and I know how much she loves John. No matter what it takes, I will unite them so I urge you to stay away from her, brother."

"Whatever you say, brother. I just cannot stop thinking about the girl I saw on my first day to England. I have to have her."

* * *

><p>Katherine was enjoying the company of her new friend. She had been talking to her for weeks now and it seemed as if she had known her for centuries. Katherine never really got along with her sisters or her cousins but Caroline was different. Just like her, she didn't follow the norms of society. She was reckless as she. She was brave, and she had a confidence that shined through and made the entire court take notice of her.<p>

Katherine's sun-kissed skin glowed even more as sun rays fell on her. Her golden curls swung back and forth as gushes of wind swished through. The neck of her gown was long bearing a sneak peek of her newly-blossomed bosoms.

For the first time in Katherine's life, her friend didn't lack in comparison. Her silky brown hair fell to her waist and her beautiful green eyes were a sight to behold as they seemed to sparkle, reflecting back golden specks of the sun light. Her fresh white skin looked stunning in contrast to her features.

"So Caroline, have you ever loved a man?"

Caroline's eyes started to get watery at the question.

"I did but I know that I have lost him forever. I loved him with all of my heart."

"What happened Caroline. Tell me everything."

"Katherine, I was very poor. My father had died and my mother left me when I was only six when she married another man. I was always the type of girl to fend for myself and so I did everything to make a living for myself. I went from men to men. I was no less than a whore. That was when I met John. I kept on seeing him but he never looked at me like the other men did. He respected me." With that said, Caroline burst into tears.

Katherine hugged her. Caroline cried in Katherine's shoulders.

When Katherine noticed that she had calmed down, she asked "Caroline, then what happened?"

"Then one day, the king spotted me and John. Like every man, he too lusted after me. When he had offered to take me to court, I couldn't deny him. He was the king and it was a habit of mine to put myself before others. I had always wanted to be a mistress of the king because I knew the fortunes that it would bring with the title. That night when the king bedded me, I felt extreme agony. All I could think about was John's touch. The way that the king touched me was nothing in comparison to his. I felt nothing but emptiness. In the morning, I was so ashamed of myself. I no longer wanted to be a mistress of the king's. I wanted a family. I wanted John. I wanted his daughter Layla."

Katherine was speechless. She didn't have the medicine to her friend's distress nor did she know how it was to be in love with someone. But at the same time, a part of her felt threatened.

"Have you slept with the king afterwards?"

"No, I couldn't. He came to me the next night but I had denied him. He asked me why and I told him. He promised that he would bring John back to me. I just hope that he does."

Katherine felt relieved. She gave her friend a hug.

"I am sure you will get him back. I am sure of it. I will remind the king of his promise."

* * *

><p>"William what are you doing?"<p>

"Looking for lady Mary."

"Oh C'mon, do you actually think we're going to find her when the king and his mistress gave us such a vague description? About half of the woman I see right now has brown hair and a quarter of them has blue eyes. Do you think every woman who's pretty, has brown hair and blue eyes, is Mary? Are we going to take every single woman who fits this description to the king? The king doesn't even know how his own daughter looks like. What a shame."

"Thomas I will not hear a word against the king."

"Suit yourself, I'm going into that bar over there. When you find precious princess Mary, do call me. I would love to see for myself."

Thomas, then walked away from his partner and entered the bar.

"Thomas, wait. I'll come only if you promise that we will go looking for her soon."

"Of course, William," Thomas replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>John was in his bed, trying to sleep. He kept turning back and forth. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Mary. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He was in love with her. But it wasn't any kind of love; it was the kind that could cause a man to go mad. He wanted her. He was crazy for her and he felt like he could do anything to have her.<p>

John had to find her. He had to know that she was safe. But most of all he had to see her again.

What John couldn't believe was how Henry could seem so happy when his own daughter is lost. If Layla was ever lost, he knew that he would stop at anything to find her. He certainly wouldn't be roaming around in the garden as if nothing had happened and think about marrying one of his mistresses off. John wasn't surprised. If Henry could take everything away from Mary for his own happiness; it didn't come to a surprise that he didn't care about Mary now that she had signed the documents. But what was a surprise to him was how such a tyrant could be blessed with such a special daughter and not realize her worth.

After two hours of being unable to sleep, John drifted off to a deep sleep.

_As he woke up, he stood up as he observed the stunning view in front of him. The clouds covered the hot rays of the sun but still a little light spilled through. The shore of the ocean moved back and forth. The colour of the ocean was bright blue as it reflected the sky above but there was a difference. The blue was brighter than anything he had ever seen. Eagles headed south. He could listen to the soothing sounds of the combination of the ocean shore and the cool breeze. The sand felt slippery underneath his feet. The horizon spilled a splash of pink, orange, and red. _

_ It was a serene view; one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen. But it wasn't until a little later when he realized the real definition of beauty. As he looked ahead, he saw a figure. As he looked closer, he saw a woman holding a little girl. He walked closer. A beautiful figure appeared in front of him. A woman was wearing a thin, sleeveless, white dress which bared her porcelain, flawless skin. The ends of her dress were blown by the wind which had seemed to be on his side. As her dress blew up, she attempted to pull her dress back down with the little girl remaining in her arms. Amused, John chuckled. Her hair was long and descended in beautiful curls of chestnut brown. Her sapphire blue eyes twinkled as she smiled at the little girl. _

_ She pulled the girl up in her arms with a playful smile and pulled her back to her arms as she gave her a hug. The girl had long platinum blonde hair with twinkling blue eyes. She smiled at the beautiful woman in front of her. Then she spotted him. She looked frightened. She looked like her heart was about to pound out of her chest. Her breathing got heavy and she put the little girl. _

_ John walked up to her but she only walked back. _

_ "Mary."_

_ He tried to grasp her arm but she flinched. He tried again but this time he was faster. But the beautiful woman in front of him turned around and ran. The wind blew through her tresses but that just added fuel to the fire burning within him. He had to have her. He had to possess her entirely. She was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. But she ran fast and she was unreachable. But then she entered a cabin. She closed the door but he burst it open._

_ They finally came face to face. They stood against each other. Both of their breathing got heavy as their heart pounded. He could hear her heart beat as she trembled. He could sense that she felt a deep combination of fear and passion towards him. _

_ "I am not going to hurt you. I promise," he assured her. _

_ John moved closer. He put a hand on her chin and pulled her into a soft kiss. Soon the kiss got more intense and passionate. They broke free for a breath. They were utterly breathless and John was the first person to go in for another one. He pinned her hands and kissed her with all of the hunger that he felt. She returned the kiss with just as much passion. _

"Papa, wake up. Papa, wake up."

* * *

><p>Katherine Howard was outside court. She remained in the garden sitting on the grass enjoying the stars above. She enjoyed being alone with the company of nothing but her thoughts.<p>

Katherine thought about Caroline. She was in love with a man named John. Katherine always wondered what love felt like. Katherine wanted to be queen but she didn't love the king. He was wealthy, and despite having a teenage daughter, he was very handsome. Yet, he wasn't worthy of love.

Caroline got her thinking. Despite the fame and fortunes, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with a man that she could not love. She did not know what she wanted to do with her life. She had never thought about it before. She was always too young to think about where her life was headed. But, thinking about what Caroline had said, Katherine knew that she didn't want to have empty, meaningless sex for the rest of her life. She wanted to make love purely out of deep passion for a man. She had dreamt of that since she was thirteen.

"Hello, your grace."

"Thomas Culpepper."

"Isn't it a beautiful night, Thomas?"

"It is, but forgive me for saying that there is not a single thing in this earth that is as beautiful as you, your grace."

"What's there to forgive? That's really sweet. I'm actually quite flattered."

"Your grace, I know it is not my place but I think that you deserve all the flattery in the world."

Katherine giggled.

"And how is it not your place, _Thomas?_" Katherine asked turning around to face him as she flashed him a smile and moved a little closer.

Thomas was a little taken back at Katherine's frivolous attitude. Thomas's cheeks were bright red. He was not expecting her reply at all.

Katherine laughed.

"Your reaction was priceless."

Thomas moved closer. He softly pulled her in for a kiss. Butterflies fluttered in both of their stomachs. As she got deeper into it, Thomas pulled back.

Thomas stared at Katherine observing her beautiful brown eyes. She looked stunned. He could hear her heart pounding.

"Now, your reaction was priceless."

"Thomas, the king is asking for you," said George Boleyn.

With that said, Thomas headed back to court leaving Katherine aching for more.

* * *

><p>Abraham headed towards the bar. He had no idea of how he would possibly take care of another woman when he could not even fend for him and his wife. He had a shortage of money and he still owed his friend money for the time that he had bought Rose an expensive pearl necklace.<p>

Yet, he would never tell his wife about his worries. She was from a rich family and he had promised himself that he would do whatever it possibly took to keep her happy and free of worry; just as she was always accustomed to.

"Could I have another beer?"

"I will be right there with it."

A man approached Abraham. He was very thin, had amber hair and freckles all over his face.

"Hello, if you could help me, I would be most grateful"

"Yes."

"It brings me great displeasure to say that the princess Mary is missing. She has run away after signing documents that declared her illegitimate, claiming that she wants nothing to do with her father or his court. Now she is nowhere to be found…"

"Wait, and why are you telling me this?"

"The king has sent me to look for her. She is said to be very beautiful. She has brown, wavy hair and she has blue eyes. She is tall and slender and when she left Hatfield, she was wearing a purple gown.

_ "My mom passed away and my father abandoned me for his mistress and now I have nobody."_

Abraham remembered what the mysterious girl living with him had said. And it fit exactly to what had happened to Princess Mary. Abraham headed off out of the bar.

"What are you doing William, you know that we'll never find the Princess. Come over there with me. There are a couple of pretty women. Help me entertain them."

Abraham knocked on the door to his cabin. He couldn't help but be angry. If the woman that they were living with really was Princess Mary, the king's attention would once again lead to them. And he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk all that he had worked so hard to achieve for anybody; not even a princess.

As Rose opened their cabin door, Abraham rushed in and found Mary seated on a couch.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" Mary asked as she hesitated.

"Princess Mary; I have heard that she is missing."

Mary gulped anxiously.

"A servant of the king approached me today. He was looking for her. He said that she happened to have wavy brown hair with blue eyes. He said that she was thin, slender and beautiful."

"Isn't it peculiar, Mary that you not only happen to fit the same description of the princess but my wife and I had found you around the same time that the princess had gone missing."

"Y-your Grace."

"Abraham what are you trying to imply," asked Rose.

"I remember clearly what you said the other afternoon. And it happens to be the same situation that the Princess is in. Is there anything that you want to tell us?"

"I'm sorry, I had hidden it. I am Princess Mary. But I wanted to begin a new life and I wanted to be accepted for once in my life without the use of my status; whatever it may be," Mary answered breaking into tears.

"Forgive me but I cannot have the king bringing his attention on us. We are already in a lot of trouble as it is."

"I understand," Mary said silently as she was ready to go into her chamber and pack up her things.

"Abraham, how could you be so cruel. Mary, wait."

Mary just kept going. This was another time that she had been rejected for her status. Now Mary had realized that being whatever that she was, whether a princess or the king's bastard; it was nothing more than a curse.

"Abraham, please stop her. How could you possibly be so cruel?"

"She had lied to us, Rose and besides she will lead the king to find us and then we'd be in deep trouble."

"She had reason. She had a good reason to hide who she was. If I was in her place, I would do the same. I actually have respect for her now that she has broken free from her wretched father and realized that there's more out there for her than to being just a princess or a king's bastard."

"She may be a good person Rose, but that does not change the fact that we could be in trouble again with the king."

"What about her? Does everyone only look at her status? Her mother had died for god's sakes. We have each other but what about her? A girl that was treasured by the whole of England is left in misery without anyone by her side."

"I am sure her father will take her back sooner or later. We shouldn't get involved. This is between her and the king."

"Abraham, how can you be so selfish? I say that she stays. I have grown fond of her in the past two days and I want her to stay."

"Do whatever you want, Rose. I'll be at our chamber if you need me."

Angrily, Abraham walked into his chamber and slammed the door behind him.

Rose rushed into Mary's chamber. She would find a way to make it up to Abraham later.

"Your Highness, please don't leave. I'm so sorry for Abraham."

"Rose, you out of all people should not call me that. You have done so much for me but if it causes fights between the two of you, I really do not wish to stay here."

"Mary, please. I beg of you, I assure you that Abraham will change his mind. He's just not himself right now. He's scared of your father."

Mary chuckled lightly. "It seems as if everyone is," Mary replied thinking about John.

"Please Mary, I assure you that I will be honoured to serve you. And if you don't mind me asking, where will you go if you do leave?"

"I do not know, Rose. But I'll be fine. I'll find a way on my own. I always have." Mary's words were cold as it was spoken. But Rose could see through Mary's strong front. It was clear that despite being a princess, Mary had to undergo many struggles and that she was still struggling.

"Please, I know that we have not known each other for long but if our friendship or my kindness ever meant anything to you, please I urge you to stay."

Mary was speechless. Mary was never shown that much kindness by anyone ever since she had been declared a bastard. She couldn't just leave now that Rose had put her in that position. The truth was that she had looked forward to becoming friends with Rose and even with Abraham. She was looking forward to putting her past behind her but it seems that no matter what she does, her past will always remain with her.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll stay. Please."

"I'll stay," Mary replied with a smile. Rose embraced her new friend.

"Never feel like you're on your own. You have me."

* * *

><p>Anne had heard about Mary Tudor's recent actions and ever since, she had been feeling immerse guilt. Anne had always wanted Mary to sign the documents and acknowledge her illegitimacy, but she never expected Mary to break ties with her own father. Anne definitely felt responsible for Mary's actions. Anne overestimated Mary. Anne thought Mary wanted to become queen just as much as her mother wanted her to be an heir to the throne. But Mary wasn't as ambitious as she had thought. But then again, how long could someone take the humiliation and the pain? Mary who had once been the pearl of Henry's world was threatened to death if she didn't sign. Surely she was offended and it was her offence that reflected her actions.<p>

"Husband, come in. I have got some news for you."

"What is it?"

"I'm with child."

Henry was thrilled. He finally will get the son that he had always craved for, for so long.

"That's great news Anne."

Henry came over to Anne and kissed her softly.

"I hope that this time you will give me a son."

"I will have a son. I am sure of it. I can feel him inside my womb, Henry" Anne replied putting a hand on her belly.

Henry lied down in Anne's bed for the first time in two weeks.

"I hope you're right. Now go to sleep. I think our son needs his mother to rest."

"Henry, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Anne?"

"I heard about the Lady Mary. I heard that she signed the documents but afterwards she left Hatfield claiming that she wants nothing to do with neither you nor your court."

"I do not want to talk about that matter. I have sent guards to look for her. And if she still is not found, I will hold a grand ball in which everyone in this city is obliged to come. I am sure that she has not fled this city. Trust me, Anne. She is my daughter. Whatever happens, I will find her."

"Henry, I am so sorry. I feel like I'm responsible in someway. No matter how much hatred I have shown Mary, I never would wish for this. I would have never wished for you to be separated with Mary."

"Anne, it's alright. Whatever you said or have done, you did it because she would not acknowledge you as her queen. She is stubborn just like her mother. It is such a shame. Anyways, Anne you should be focusing on our children. You should focus on our son. That's what is most important. As for Mary, I will always care for her as she is my first child. But what is most important is our son, the future heir to the throne. Now go to sleep."

"Henry, will you stay with me tonight. You never come to my bed anymore."

"Of course, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Rose entered her chamber. Abraham was thinking intently as he lay on his bed.<p>

"Are you angry at me?"

"I am not angry Rose. It's great how much of a big heart that you have but you need to understand that letting the king's daughter live with us can destroy everything that we have worked so hard for. He let us go for disobeying him. Do you really think he'll let us go for not handing over his daughter to him, to hold her in our custody?"

Rose sat on the bed. "Abraham, Mary's not the little girl that she once was. She is seventeen now. We're not holding anyone in our custody. Mary wants to stay with us."

"But Rose, is it really worth the risk?"

"Abraham, it is. If the king was looking for us right now, and we had to find a place to stay, would you like it if nobody invited us into their homes because they were afraid of the king? Princess Mary had gone through way more than a girl her age should go through and we should help her."

"You know that I have always loved this about you."

"Loved what?"

"How wise you are. You're the kindest woman I've ever known. You're always putting others before yourself."

Abraham looked into her hazel eyes and put a strand of her copper brown hair behind her ears. Even today, he was just as crazy about his wife as he was on the day that he had met her.

"Mary could stay."

Rose pulled her husband in for a hug.

"Thank you Abraham. I love you."

"I love you too Rose," said Abraham as he pulled her in for a kiss.

As Abraham pulled back, Rose went forward and kissed him again passionately.

"Looks like you're in a good mood today."

"I most certainly am."

Gradually, Rose moved her fingers from where it was grasped on to his back up to his neck.

Abraham shoved her until she was lying on their bed and he was on top.

Rose giggled in delight.

Abraham took a moment looking through Rose's eyes as he softly caressed her lips with his thumb.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Abraham said as he stared at her beautiful face, noticing her flawless olive skin and striking hazel eyes. Her eyes had a type of innocence that once had drawn him to her; they were eyes that had taken over his soul. Rose's long brown hair lay on the pillow underneath her like a curtain of copper silk.

"You're beautiful too, husband."

Abraham laughed at his wife's sense of humour. Rose laughed along at her husband's reaction.

"You're adorable."

"Enough of the flattery, kiss me already."

Abraham didn't have to be told twice. He pushed his lips against hers, and one of his hands were pinned down to hers as her other hand caressed his hair. As he broke free from the kiss to catch his breath, Rose tugged at the fabrics of his linen shirt as she raised it in a quick manner urging to take it off as quickly as possible.

Abraham noticed the pounding heart of his beloved and smirked at the thought that he still can make her feel like this. Rose observed his golden, sun-kissed torso. He was a moderately muscular man. The warmth of his strong arms always made Rose feel protected and cared for but at the moment, she couldn't wait until they roamed around her body, touching every part of her, making her feel whole again.

Abraham kissed her neck as Rose grabbed on to his back. Then, he took Rose's hand and kissed it softly. Rose slightly sat up as Abraham untied her bodice as all of Rose became exposed. Abraham observed her slowly, photographing the beautiful image of her in his mind. Then he kissed her slowly, but after seconds it turned into a fiery kiss.

* * *

><p>Charles V opened the envelope.<p>

_Dear majesty,_

_ I am most content to say that the princess Mary is safe. A young couple had found her and now she is living with them. They seem as if they are kind and want the best interests of Mary. _

_ I have found out some information about the couple. The girl was a daughter of a noble courtier and the man was the son of a simple commoner. The king betrothed her to one of his third cousins. But being in love with the commoner, they both eloped.. King Henry sent guards looking for them but they were nowhere to be found. After his own problems began, he forgot about the estranged couple. _

_ I do not know if it is a good thing for the Princess to be living amongst such a radical couple. I do know, however that they seem like good people and the Princess will be safe and happy living with them. _

_ King Henry has found out about the princess. However, the only actions that he had taken was to send two of his guards in search of Mary; two guards which instead of searching intently for the princess had been wooing girls at a bar. _

_ Your humble servant, _

_ Joseph Anderson._

Charles V was happy that Mary was safe and some action had been taken in order to find Mary. That shows that Henry still had some love for his aunt's daughter. Although, Henry's "obedient" guards weren't in search of the Princess, Mary was safe and happy with a roof over her head. Charles V certainly did not want the Princess around such company; in case the couple's drastic behaviour will rub on her as well. But the princess being happy and safe will certainly buy him time to deal with his own problems before he could take some actions to help her.

* * *

><p><em>Considering the fact that I didn't have too much homework this week, I had to update. I know you've all been really patient. The next chapter will be the best one yet and Henry will finally see his grown-up daughter for the first time. Thanks for reading so far, and review and tell me what you think. :)<em>


	15. Chapter 15

A month and a half had passed since Mary had been living with Rose and Abraham. Mary had grown to trust them like she had never trusted anyone before. As a princess and a former heir to the throne, Mary was never shown kindness without a definite purpose. And as she transformed into a servant by night, everybody had turned on her.

To repay their kindness, Mary was going to go shop for the groceries to cook Rose and Abraham a special meal since their two year anniversary was shortly arriving.

"Mary where are you going?" asked Abraham.

"I was just going to go buy a few things for myself. I haven't been out for so long."

"Mary, I'll come with you."

"No there's no need for that, Abraham. I know you have to work."

"Alright, but Mary."

"What?"

"Be careful okay, I don't want you getting yourself in trouble or anything."

"Don't worry, Abraham. I'll take care of myself."

With that said, Mary strolled out of the door.

_My father may never have gotten the son that he so craved, but I know that I have gotten the brother that I always desired._ Mary smiled as she paced out the door.

* * *

><p>Over a span of one month had passed since the Princess Mary had stayed with Abraham and Rose and Abraham had to admit that she was completely different from both of her parents. She was neither arrogant as her father nor was she proud like her mother. She was humble and sweet with high morals. Abraham had grown to be protective over Mary and if there was any other woman that he was fond of other than Rose, it was Mary. Mary had become like a little sister to him.<p>

Abraham knew what it was like to lose his parents and he knew that Mary was way too young to be deprived of the love of both of her parents. Although fully grown, Mary was still a child of sixteen years and it could be seen through her eyes that she missed her mother miserably. That was why; Abraham did whatever he could to be close to an older brother to her.

* * *

><p>It had been a week ago since Anne had lost his son. It was her fault that their son was dead. Just because he had kissed the Lady Jane, Anne had behaved savagely and for that reason, he had lost his only male heir to the throne. Henry couldn't believe that Anne had dared to point a finger at Jane. Jane was god's sweetest creature and it was Henry's right to see other woman.<p>

Henry had heard from the doctors that their son would have been born deformed and thus, he could not help but wonder if Anne really was involved in witchcraft as his advisors had claimed.

"Your Majesty, it is a letter from the Roman Emperor."

"Read it to me, out loud."

"As you say your Majesty."

_ Dear Uncle,_

_ I have heard that the Princess Mary had runaway claiming that she wants nothing to do with you or your court. I urge you to go look for her since she is after all your daughter. It had been well past a month now and I have heard nothing from her or about her. Since she is my Aunt's daughter, I worry for her and her whereabouts. _

_ I know that as a king, you have important duties to take care like your recent family and kingdom. You think that you do not have time for your illegitimate daughter but let me remind you that, Mary is your blood and she is the same exact little girl that you used to hold and pamper calling her the pearl of England. _

_ Just think for a second for your daughter, she could be anywhere; she may or may not be safe. But please do find her and once you do, keep her happy and safe. If you do not do this, I am afraid that I will invade England and send my guards to search the whole of England for Mary and once I find her, I will forever take her away from you. You are her father and thus you have the most rights upon her but if you abandon her, I will come and take her away where she will reside in my kingdom and get a status of no less than the princess of England; and get respect that as the daughter of Katherine of Aragon, she rightfully deserves. _

_ Charles V_

"You may leave."

Henry knew that Charles was right. He should be looking for Mary. He had sent many guards throughout the month but all had failed him. But Henry never gave up, he would find her. He wouldn't let Charles take Mary away from him. She was _his_ daughter, not Charles.' If anyone had rights over her, it was Henry. Henry had already lost a son due to Anne but what he had failed to realize earlier was that he had also lost his daughter all because of the same woman.

* * *

><p>Mary strolled along the streets with grocery bags. She was quite content as a warm breeze pushed the strands of Mary's hair back. Her hair was up in a bun, her gown was in wrinkles and she wore no jewels. Although a princess, she looked like every bit a commoner as everyone else. But it was her beauty that differentiated her from the rest. Her porcelain clear skin blazed at the sun. Her sapphire blue eyes looked stunning as they no longer contained the dark circles that she had received from weeping about her mother every night. Her smile radiated a sense of her inner peace. She had finally come to terms with everything that had happened to her and she was happy.<p>

Mary would not trade life with Rose and Abraham for anything. She finally felt that she had free will and independence. She had gained friends on her own without the help of her title or her parents and after everything she had gone through, she felt pride upon herself.

Yet, she felt that something or someone was missing. Mary was content with her life but she couldn't help but be reminded of John by simply seeing the littlest of things. It was clear, Mary was enamoured by John. But John had already fallen in Mary's eyes and she had no other choice but to slowly heal from the scars that he had left her.

The sound of horses could be heard from afar. Everyone bowed down as the horses came near. Mary realized the noise and she went as far as she could from it, hiding behind a large group of people.

"The King is arriving, bow down to the King" echoed loudly through Mary's ear drums. She did a weak curtsey as she trembled a little afraid that the king would recognize her. But she hoped that her father could not see her.

Her father stood tall for everyone to see him. "You may all stand now for I have an announcement to make."

Mary stood up and stood frozen in her spot as she observed her father from a far. She hadn't seen him in over four months. He was still her _handsome papa _but she could notice the light beard that he had grown. He still stood tall, proud and composed. With a deep, loud voice, he spoke eyeing his people intently.

"Two days from now, I will be holding a ball where the whole of London is obligated to participate in. As many of you have heard, King Francis of France is in England. On his behalf, I want to hold this ball. It is the largest ball that England has ever had. Everyone has to come."

His people cheered him on. "All hail the King" was what they said.

"I would like to make another announcement. I think many of you have heard that my daughter, Lady Mary is missing. Please, if you do find out about her whereabouts, please do tell me. And Mary, if there is a chance that you are listening, please come back to court. You're father worries about you. And that will be all."

Watching the king, a tear fell down Mary's face. Mary could see the look of despair in her father's eyes. Compared to how he started off his small announcement, he looked guilty and hopeless after he finished it.

The king got on his horse and along with the Duke of Suffolk, he rode of the distance as his guards followed. The noise of thudding horses rushed through Mary's eardrums as it marked his departure.

Another tear fell down her flustered face. She didn't know what to feel. Should she be happy that at last her father was searching for her or should she be angry with him for all that he had done?

* * *

><p>Henry arrived at court. His eyes searched for a particular little girl. One who contained flowing chestnut hair and twinkling, deep blue eyes like her father's. The one who was the merriest amongst all; the one that ran away from the ladies-in waiting, laughing merrily. Alas, he saw no little girl, and unfortunately not even a shadow of the remainder.<p>

Spotting Katherine Howard, he approached her.

"I hope you ladies are well."

Katherine and Caroline curtsied at his behalf.

"Your Majesty, we are well."

Henry took a look at Caroline. She was still beautiful but her face rotted of despair.

"Caroline, you look upset. Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Your majesty, I think she's grieving over John," answered Katherine.

"Is that so? In this case, I promise you that I will get you betrothed to John as soon as possible."

"What if he doesn't take me back?"

"He has to obey his king. Besides, I know that he still loves you. He just feels betrayed, that's all. But I assure you that he loves you. I had seen it on the day that we first met. I would like to apologize. I should have never come between you and John."

"Your majesty, you have no reason to apologize. It was me who had come to you."

* * *

><p>It was the day of the ball. Mary just gazed at herself through the mirror. Questions blazed her mind. Should she go? Would she be in trouble if she didn't go? Would John be there? Would her father recognize her? Should she go back to court? Did her father really care? Was it right for her to long for the love of her father, the love of a tyrant that seemed to care for nobody but himself? After all, he was her father and nothing in the world could change that.<p>

"Are you going to the ball, Rose?"

"I have to, we all do?"

"What if the king notices you and Abraham?"

"I know the king has long forgotten about us or else he would've sent guards looking for us three years ago. It's been three years since he had last seen us. What's done is done. Besides I don't think he would want to start a scene at one of the biggest balls England has ever seen. And we will try to be very careful."

"What about me?"

"Mary, we would love for you to come and we would do the best to protect you but it's up to you, do you want to come?"

"I don't know Rose."

"Think about it. But Mary, you have to promise me something."

"If the king finds you and you do go back to court, promise me that you'll never expose that you have been living with me and Abraham. We could get into serious trouble with the king."

"I promise, Rose. You've done so much for me. That's the least I could do."

"You know that if you are going to go, I have the perfect gown for you."

Rose walked to the other room only to return with a beautiful yellow gown made out of satin with the finest golden embroidery all around the bodice. The dress was off-shouldered with the neckline being right above a woman's bosoms.

But the question remained, should she go or should she not? A part of her thought of John and how much she craved to see him again. Another part of her even hoped that her father would reach out to her and she would regain the favour of her father but after everything that both of them had done, was it really rational for her to even think such a think, let alone crave it? Her father was as good as dead to her but ever since she had seen him as she was coming back from the market, she saw the despair in his eyes. He was her Papa again with shimmering eyes only bearing love for his little pearl.

But did she want to go back to court or did she want to stay here with Rose and Abraham? Rose and Abraham had treated her better than her own father ever would and the past month that she had spent with them was amazing. But would she get caught if she did attend the ball? Her father did not recognize her and even if he found out, her father made it clear to her that she is no use to him anymore so it wouldn't make a difference whether she stayed at court or with Rose and Abraham. Mary had nothing to be afraid of. She was Katherine of Aragon's daughter. She would stand tall and not hide away like a coward. But was that just another excuse for the mare chance of seeing John again.

"I am going to go."

"What if the king recognizes you?"

"So be it, I am no longer the heir of the throne and my father has made it clear that I am no longer of any use to him so I will tell him that I do not want to return back to court. I am afraid of no one. If he can abandon me, so can I."

"I honestly love how strong you are. You are just like your mother." Rose embraced Mary making Mary feel more confident about her venture. Rose left the room and Mary was alone left to change into her new gown.

Mary took her gown off leaving her completely bare. She looked into the mirror. Was she beautiful?

_ "Don't hide your face when you're blushing. The rosy red just enhances your beauty" _

Nobody ever had commented on her beauty other than John. The thought of him made her cheeks burn; made them _enhanced_ by the colour of _rosy red. _Her long chestnut curls covered her beautifully blossomed bosoms. Her eyes shimmered at the light of her reflection. Her porcelain white skin bared no flaws, no bruises, nor scars. She was a form to behold; a form that would make any man insanely in lust. Mary observed her body. She had grown up. She was a grown woman now.

Mary observed the part of her neck slightly above the collar bone. _His_ mark on her was gone; it had faded away.

Mary put on the beautifully embroidered, yellow gown. She glanced at her reflection. She did look stunning. Mary did a spin as she chuckled lightly. She felt like a princess again. She looked at her reflection. Should she let her hair down or should she put it in a bun? If she put it in a bun, she'd look older, much wiser beyond her age. But if she let it out, she would look younger, yet much prettier.

* * *

><p>"Be good Layla."<p>

"I want to go to with you. I want to see Mary."

"You've got to stay, Layla."

"Okay I promise, Papa but when you come back, could you tell Mary that I want to see her? Could you bring her?"

"I will see."

"Bye, Papa"

As the housekeeper closed the door, John turned around as he headed off to the ball. He was in deep thought. For the past month, he was not himself. He had gone through two heart breaks in a year but it was different with Mary. He couldn't get her out of his head. He dreamt of her often. John even consumed alcohol to help ease the pain. But it was to no avail. There he was, participating in an event he had not the slightest interest in all for a girl who had consumed his thoughts. There he was, enamoured by a princess that was out of his reach. Before, John would tell himself that Mary deserved a Prince but now it was close to impossible for John to see any other man touch her let alone marry her. He had never felt like this before. A burning desire was within him; a burning desire to possess Mary entirely. He promised himself that if he did find her, there was no way that he would let her go.

John finally arrived at the ball. There were beautiful women everywhere in gowns all with a ghostly white complexion as their face was adorned with grinded lead. Along with their husbands/fathers, they all entered the ball as they stood tall and proud. They seemed as if they all were of nobility.

John entered the ball. The light emanating from the large chandeliers brightened up the large room. There was a large table on the side with different types of exquisite dishes. Couples were dancing along to gay music. And beyond everyone were the two tyrants of Europe as they sat on their grand chairs, drinking glasses of wine, and lustfully watching the beautiful women. He spotted King Francis. He knew how he looked at Mary and he wanted to beat him to his grave for it.

Then there she was; Caroline. Her long hair flowed down, covering her back as a curtain of silk. A rose was inserted at one side of her ear. Her gown was sky blue, her favourite colour. She looked breathtaking.

When Caroline noticed his glance upon her, she slightly glanced back at him.

But then she approached him. "Hello John."

"Hello Caroline."

"How are you?"

When the king noticed that John had arrived, he began the mending of his mistakes.

John and Caroline bowed down to the king.

"John, ask Caroline to dance."

He knew better to disobey the king so he weakly said "Will you dance?"

As they started to dance to the tunes of violins playing, Caroline pulled John in for an embrace.

"I missed you, John. I missed you so much."

As John was about to reply, a beautiful girl entered, taking the breath of every single man. Wearing a satin, shoulder-off, yellow gown, her beautiful chestnut curls descended to her waist and covered parts of her bare, succulent shoulders. Her sapphire blue eyes were lined with dark lead. She walked in gracefully, just how people descending from her bloodline would. Beside her was another beautiful girl with beautiful olive skin and dark brown hair that flowed down to her waist, also. Behind her was a man, a man with a moderately built physique with shaggy blonde hair.

John glanced at Mary and as he realized that he was embracing another woman,

he quickly took his hands off of Caroline. Mary glanced back. But her consequent reaction consisted of hesitation. She was shocked to find John here, embracing another woman. Her heart beat fast and before even completely entering, Mary walked out.

* * *

><p>"Be strong. Mary, come on. I know that you're afraid but there is nothing to be afraid of."<p>

All of a sudden a familiar face appeared. "She's right."

Unable to handle the presence of John, Mary started pacing inside.

John blocked her way and grabbed her arm, firmly. "Mary, wait."

"Let go of her," said Abraham angrily.

John released Mary's arm as she paced as quick as she could inside the ball as John followed.

Mary went through the crowds of people and attempted to get away from John as soon as possible. She wanted nothing to do with him. Mary was upset at seeing John with another woman. He was nothing but a cowardly man who wasn't there for her when she needed him the most. But what she failed to notice was that he was just like every other man at court. He was just like her father. She knew that he only embraced another woman but there was no proof that he wasn't the type to take mistresses if he were to marry, just like her father.

"Mary, wait." His voice sounded brooding and it sent chills down her spine. But just as John was about to catch up, another figure appeared in front of her. It was Queen Anne. She definitely looked lovely with her dark curls cascading down to her waist but there was a slight change in her dark, beautiful eyes; the same eyes that once captured her father's soul. She was twenty-eight, yet wrinkles were starting to form underneath her eyes.

"Mary, you came. You're father will be so happy."

Without even realizing what she was saying, Mary replied, "You're Majesty, it's so great to see you."

John stood right behind Mary as he watched the scene in shock. Anne noticed his dark stare on her step daughter; how he watched Mary just a few centimetres from her personal space.

"Have you finally accepted me as your queen, Mary? I am so glad to hear you call me 'your majesty.' I am sorry, Mary. I know that you cannot let anyone else take your mother's place."

"I am not letting anyone take my mother's place. I'm just putting my mother's place higher than anyone else's will ever be. Now if you'll excuse me, your majesty, I will take my leave."

John stood amused at the entire scene.

"Wait, don't you want to meet your father? It's been so long. Mary, are you going to return to court?"

"Of course not, my father has no use of me and I do not desire to keep any relations with him whatsoever and I do not want to meet him."

"Your father had been grieving for you for the past month, Mary. I think you owe him a visit."

"I think he owes me way more than that, yet I'm not complaining."

"Mary", Anne yelled.

"I will take my leave now, your majesty."

Mary gave her a weak curtsey as she started pacing away.

But right before, John could go after her, Anne blocked his way. "Who are you?"

John chuckled. "You're majesty, why I am your future step son-in-law."

Before, Anne could even have a chance to react, John scurried after Mary.

* * *

><p>Anne couldn't believe it. This commoner had the courage to pursue someone from such royalty. He was handsome of course but surely he was way below Mary's station and the king would have been furious if he hears of what he told her. Mary did, however look like she was trying to avoid the handsome man. But it was in his eyes, the way that he had looked at her spoke for itself.<p>

It was the same way Henry had looked at her when he first met her. Henry couldn't take his eyes off of her at that time. She had consumed his thoughts and was the reason for all his actions. She was the reason why Henry abandoned both Katherine and Mary. Anne was astonished by how things had changed. Henry no longer loved her. He had been staying with her in her chambers less and less nowadays. And it seems that his affections were only stored for his mistresses; _Katherine Howard, Caroline Hubert and the new girl; Jane Seymour who did not seem to allow the king access to her virginity. _She was playing the same game that she had played when she had first met Henry.

Mary also changed dramatically. She was much different from the little princess that used to run around in the gardens outside of court. She grew up into an astonishingly beautiful woman. In fact, she was the most beautiful girl in the whole ball. Also, the way Mary acted amazed her. Anne thought that she was ambitious, always after the crown that now belonged to Elizabeth but she was wrong. Mary roamed around like neither royalty nor her father mattered anymore. She had honestly never witnessed such strength, such wisdom in her life.

Mary's actions were all right. Being both Henry's wife and daughter, you will suffer. Escaping a life of freedom, she would not have to deal with him anymore or the cons that come with coming from royalty.

But Anne questioned who the man was that looked at Mary as if he would not rest until he possessed her entirely. She knew how a passionate man acted. She herself used to be a man's greatest passion. But should she tell the king about this encounter and would her step daughter really be safe if men like him keep on lusting over her?

* * *

><p>Mary spotted faces that looked so familiar. There was a boy. He was a twelve year old boy with pale, pink-complexioned skin along with pale hair. Beside him was his mother. She was once the most beautiful lady-in-waiting that her mother had and the most trusted. She was still pretty but fine lines started to mark her skin. Nonetheless, she looked lovely. Her golden hair cascaded elegantly to her waist in beautiful curls and her gown was a bright purple.<p>

_So many things have changed. My brother had grown up so much over these years. _

Mary approached them. "Henry Fitzroy?"

"Yes may I help you?"

Mary smiled at his reply.

"Oh my, are you Mary, Mary Tudor?" asked Elizabeth Blount.

"I am Mary Tudor."

"You have grown so much. Henry this is your sister, Mary Tudor."

"Hello sister."

"Hello brother," Mary replied smiling at the little boy that resembled his mother.

"He often asks about you."

"He does?"

"I told him that he has a sister and from then on he never stops asking about you."

"You are such a sweet boy," said Mary.

"Thank you, sister."

Mary spotted John coming closer and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"It was nice to meet you, Henry and you Lady Blount but now if you will excuse me, I will take my leave."

She didn't know why she was running away from John. She didn't want all of the feelings/emotions that she had stored inside to come rushing back and she certainly was not ready to express them.

Mary bumped into another familiar face; Mary Boleyn. Out of the three women that she had witnessed, Mary Boleyn remained the most beautiful of them all. Her pale golden hair had specks of amber in them and her eyes were a sapphire blue. She was a very pale woman and the paleness of her eyebrows gave her a type of innocence; also making her younger than she really was.

Mary was awfully tired at encountering her father's mistresses, but she always seemed to enter in conversation with them to avoid John; so that he would tire of her and leave her alone.

"Lady Mary."

"Lady Mary."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"I hope that you are having a wonderful time at the ball."

"Yes, indeed. I am," Mary lied.

"Mary, can I say something if you do not mind."

"Sure, you may."

"I apologize for all of the pain and sufferings that my family and I had brought you. I apologize for being your father's mistress. I just hope that we have no tension between us."

"You needn't apologize, all is forgiven."

Immediately, Mary Boleyn embraced Mary Tudor. "Thank you so much, Mary."

"You have realized your wrongs and that is all that matters."

"You are right. Mary I wish you all the best."

"You too."

John heard the whole encounter between Mary Boleyn and Mary from a short distance.

As Mary turned around, she came face to face with John. But this time, instead of running, something compelled her to stay. Perhaps it was the sadness in his eyes or simply her feelings towards him. He still looked just as handsome as he was before; so handsome that it made Mary's heart skip a beat.

However, trying to avoid eye contact, Mary turned right back around although she did not run.

John approached Mary.

"Funny, isn't it? It seems as if you would do anything to avoid me; even talk to your father's mistresses. It looks like all the hatred you had of them had accelerated towards me."

Mary's back stood coldly against John.

"John why are you here? What exactly is it that you want from me?"

"You truly do not know? I want you, Mary. This past month, all I could ever think about was you."

"Well that you can never have."

John grabbed Mary's arms and forced her to face him.

"Look at me Mary, I can't sleep at night because all I can think about is you. For the past month, I've been looking restlessly for you. Now you avoid me. You may be a princess but you and I both know that we're meant to be together."

"Stop this nonsense. You had your chance to have me, John. Now please leave me alone."

Mary's face was flustered and her heart raced at John's firm touch. It was if he would never let her go and a part of her was excited because deep inside that was exactly what she wanted.

"Mary, I am so sorry that I couldn't be there for you for all that you have been through. I have so much to tell you. I want to explain myself to you if you would just let me. Please Mary. I will do anything for you."

_No , I cannot set myself for heartbreak again. This guy is nothing but trouble. He has left me when I needed him, he is the biggest coward and he has lured me to sin. I should stay away from him. But then again, I cannot deny that nobody has ever made me feel this way and whatever he is saying seems so sincere. _

"I don't know what to say, John."

"You don't need to say anything. Mary, may I have the honour to dance with the most beautiful girl in the entire ball. Please."

* * *

><p>"Brother, do you see that beautiful girl over there."<p>

"Yes, she looks so familiar."."

"She was the girl that you first met when you came to England?"

"Yes that's her"

"Then what are you waiting for, go ask her for a dance."

Henry spotted Caroline. He felt so bad that she was all alone by herself. John did not seem to be anywhere near her. Henry noticed how beautiful she looked in her gown, how her skin glowed and how her beautiful green eyes shimmered in the light. She looked so stunning that Henry wished to spend one more night with her.

Katherine was dancing with one of his courtiers, Thomas Culpepper. She also looked breathtaking in her golden gown that matched the colour of her hair. Henry had not been to her chamber since a month and in that month, it seemed as if Katherine was falling in love with Thomas Culpepper. King Henry smiled at the scene. He wanted them to be betrothed. Two months ago, Henry would've wanted Katherine all to himself but he knew he already had the best of her. Besides, Anne was right, Katherine deserved someone her own age.

* * *

><p>"Brother, ask the girl that you seem to have an infatuation for to dance while I dance with Caroline."<p>

"Alright, brother."

Anne Boleyn held her Elizabeth in her arms. Her little girl had grown so beautifully. Her amber hair was slightly longer and her features seemed more mature.

She had already said her first word. It was "Mama." But no matter how much Anne had tried to make her say "Papa," she would never seem to catch the word. Anne then spotted the handsome man gripping on to her step daughter's arms tightly. Anne knew he was too dangerous to be anywhere around Katherine of Aragon's innocent daughter. Anne thought that if she approached them, that would be the best option because she also knew that Elizabeth would distract away Mary from this mysterious man.

As Anne approached them, the handsome man automatically released Mary.

"Your Majesty," said Mary as she was still attempting to catch her breath.

"Elizabeth," Mary said as she took the girl from Anne into her arms.

Elizabeth smiled at Mary.

"She missed you, Mary. I've heard that ever since you left Hatfield, she would not sleep because she no longer listened to your lullabies. I had to keep her for a few days just so that she could sleep."

"Ma-ry," Elizabeth uttered.

"Oh my god, did she just say my name?"

"That's her second word."

Mary held Elizabeth close to her.

"I missed her so much."

Elizabeth pointed to John and said "m-an."

"She is adorable," said John.

The two women just stood there stunned at Elizabeth.

"Can I hold her?" asked John.

"No you may not hold the princess, and you certainly should not come anywhere near the king's older daughter either."

King Francis approached them. He looked straight at Mary, looking at her as if she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. Mary gulped in fear. She knew the way he looked at woman and remembered the encounter with him clearly. She did not feel comfortable anywhere near him.

John was burning with rage. He always knew what King Francis was like and how he was staring at Mary during the encounter with him near the ocean. It came to no surprise that he would approach her. But John couldn't watch any man look at Mary that way.

King Francis took Mary's hand and kissed it. He kissed her hand for a second longer than he usually would for any other woman enjoying the delicacy of her skin.

"Will you accompany me for a dance, milady?"

Mary stood there stunned. She did not know what to think for a second. She looked at John whose face seemed to turn red in anger. She didn't know whether John loved her but a deeper part of her instantly knew that if she said yes, it would kill John.

Anne was watching the scene amused. She pictured Mary being the queen of France leaving Elizabeth and her future children room to inherit England's throne.

"Mary, you should never deny a king."

Mary couldn't believe this. The last time this king was here, he was determined at betrothing her with his son. Now he wanted her to himself.

"I think I'm going to be sick. I am going to go out for some air."

With that remark, Mary paced quickly away from the awkward encounter as John went after her.

* * *

><p>Anne did not understand how anyone could deny a king. She knew that the handsome man had too much of an effect on Mary; much more than she assumed. Anne knew that something had to be done about it.<p>

"So I see that you have taken an interest in the Lady Mary, the king's daughter."

"That is Mary Tudor, the king's daughter?"

"Yes that is Henry's daughter."

Francis's face flustered in embarrassment. He should have known by Mary's colouring that she was Henry's daughter. Mary had the exact same eyes as Henry Tudor and it didn't come to a surprise that she had inherited the temper and arrogance from him as well. Francis was afraid. If Henry found out that he had lusted over his daughter, he would certainly have to endure his dangerous temper. Henry didn't recognize his daughter from far away and he hoped that he never finds out that it was his daughter that he wanted. Francis planned to pack his bags and leave for France as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>"I can see the sadness in your eyes, Caroline. You look stunning, yet you're not happy and I can not stand to see beautiful women sad."<p>

"Your Majesty, any woman would be sad to see their love chasing another woman."

"Impossible. I know he loves you. He is just trying to make you jealous. But, Caroline, do you love him."

"Of course I do, your Majesty. I cannot live without him."

"Very well, I will have the two of you betrothed this very night. Just wait, sweetheart."

Henry walked to the stage where everyone can see him.

"Attention, everyone."

Everyone stopped and stared at the king.

"A few days ago, I went horseback riding with my dear friend, the duke of Suffolk. During my hunting, I saw one of the most beautiful women that I had ever seen in my life. I am pretty sure that many of the men had noticed her here in court. But what I had failed to notice that day was the love that she had for another man and the love that another man had for her. I had never seen the truest love in all of my life. I had never witnessed a man that was ready to fight a king for the woman that he loved. Now I would like to betroth them to each other. I would love for them to marry at court. Caroline Hubert and John Anderson come up here."

Caroline immediately walked to the King.

* * *

><p>John was stunned. He was not expecting that at all. Mary stood there as her heart shattered into pieces once again.<p>

"You should obey the king," said Mary coldly.

"Mary," said John. Her words tasted cold as it reached his ears and it killed him inside that things had come to this. But there was something he promised himself before he walked to join the king and Caroline. He would not stop at anything to have Mary.

Mary watched the man that she loved standing next to another woman. She watched as everyone clapped in honour of their union. She watched her father on stage; at how happily he was snatching away the man that she loved without even knowing it. She looked at the woman beside John. She was breathtakingly beautiful; she dressed like she came from a good family. Mary knew that she would be able to give John everything that he desired. She wasn't like Mary who had become the object of humiliation and pity. But Mary couldn't help escape a tear.

"As you know, that it is tradition to let the gentleman dance with one last woman before he gets married. So John, I urge you to choose a woman and dance with her."

The cursing in John's head towards the king had faded. At least, he could have a dance with Mary and he could assure her that he was in love with only her.

John stepped forward. He walked to the end of the ball. Mary was facing the other way as she was about to leave.

"Isabella."

Mary immediately turned around.

"Will you give me the honour in accompanying you in a dance," said John as he kissed her hand.

Mary was speechless. She nodded.

John led her to the front of the room where all eyes remained on them. Many admired Mary's beauty and wondered what her beauty can do for her. Quite a few thought about proposing to her. Women stood there in jealousy. And very a few recognized who she really was and King Henry was not one of them.

Violins were playing and the soothing sounds reached every corner of the room. They danced slowly. John held her waist firmly. They looked into each other's eyes. John noticed Mary's watery eyes. He knew that no matter how much of a strong front Mary put, she was upset. She couldn't bear the pain of seeing him with another woman as he couldn't bear the pain of seeing her with another man.

John held her close and whispered into her ears. "Mary, I am in love with you. In a few days, I promise you this engagement will break."

Mary's heart pounded at the fear and excitement that she felt. It was true that John always made her feel like this but she also did not know what to expect.

John spin Mary around four times in a row at an intense speed. Then John caught Mary again as she grasped on to his neck and he onto her waist. They intensely looked into each other's eyes once again. Mary stared into dark brown eyes that seemed to see nobody but her. He looked into big sapphire blue eyes; the same eyes that seemed to be the reason for his restlessness.

"Catch me."

Mary forced her way out of John leaving him stunned. She paced around John swaying her hips. Mary began pacing back at John as he picked her up. He released her once again. Mary grabbed onto both of his hands onto hers as they stepped back and forth in sequence. And once again, John spin Mary around.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"I am of Spanish descent, remember."

The whole ball was left stunned. They had never in their lives seen a more beautiful couple dancing in the most exquisite form. Even the dances that Anne had presented the court with could not compete with this.

The most stunned was Henry Tudor. The beautiful girl in front of her seemed so familiar. He could swear he had seen her before. But she definitely reminded her of someone. It was same spirit; the same moves; the same grace. She resembled the Katherine of Aragon; not only in spirit but also the way that she looked except for her coloring While, she had brown hair with blue eyes, Katherine had black hair with bright brown hazel eyes. He thought to himself whether there was any chance that the girl in front of him be Mary.

As their dance ended, Mary and John curtsied in front of the king. For the first time in many years, Mary was face to face with her father. She stared straight into his eyes; in some hope that he would recognize her.

"Isabella and John, that was a magnificent dance; the best I had seen yet. A round of an applause for them, everyone."

The crowd clapped and cheered them on. But those who knew who the girl standing next to John really was were stunned at the king's ignorance. Others seemed to see the humor of the king's stupidity and how easy it was to fool him.

"Everyone resume what you were doing. This new betrothal calls for a celebration."

Mary's eyes got watery. She was about to cry. She could not take it anymore. Her own father hadn't recognized her and she was about to lose a man that she, although would never admit to herself, was in love with.

"Isabella, resume whatever you were doing. I would like John to dance with his fiancé."

Henry found it a little strange that the mysterious girl instantly ran attempting to hold back tears as she paced out of the ball.

John looked at Mary, craving to go after her.

"John, dance with Caroline."

* * *

><p>Anne was stunned at whatever had happened. But most of all she was angry. She was angry that Henry hadn't recognized and that the poor girl who had gone through so much because of her father was in tears once again. Anne feared that Elizabeth's condition would be the same when she reached Mary's age. Anne was afraid of her karma. But, if by being good to Mary, god could forgive her for her sins and stop her upcoming fate; then that was what she would do.<p>

Anne approached Henry as he watched John and Caroline dance. Henry was proud that for once in his life, he had done something right. He had united lovers.

"Henry, how could you not recognize her?"

"Recognize who?"

"Your own daughter."

"That's Mary?"

"Yes, go get her, husband. Bring her back to court."

Henry ran outside as fast as he could only to find his shattered daughter. She was seated on the ground with her back against another building, crying helplessly. She was his daughter. She had his eyes, his hair and like him, she had the power to leave the whole England stunned. She was beautiful. She had grown up so fast. But now _his _daughter was weeping and it was all his fault. He couldn't believe that he had failed to realize that she was Mary; his pearl.

Henry was about to approach her when all of a sudden he saw two figures run to her. But before they could fully approach her, Mary wiped her tears away and stood up.

_Acting like everything is alright. She is just like Katherine._

Although he didn't recognize the man, Henry recognized the girl right away. She was the girl that had eloped with the _commoner_.

Rose and Abraham could spot the sadness in Mary's eyes.

"That was John wasn't it?" asked Abraham in rage.

"Yes that was."

"I am going to kill him. How dare he…"

Mary grabbed Abraham's arm.

"Please, he does not matter anymore."

Abraham turned around to face Mary. It was evident that she was crying although she would never show it.

Whether she was trying to convince herself or Rose and Abraham, she did not know. But she smiled.

"Big brother, let's go home."

Abraham could not deny her. She had called him brother. That meant so much to him, yet his heart sunk at seeing Mary's efforts of covering up her pain.

"Let's go home, Mary," said Rose as she held her hand hoping to take her pain away.

But right before Mary entered the carriage, she took one last look at the ball hoping to see John. But instead of seeing John, she realized that she was looking straight into her father's watery eyes. She looked at him intently but she did not acknowledge him. But then she simply looked ahead and entered the carriage that would transport her to her home.

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone, I really hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Now we have finally reached the climax and this story is half way done. Anyways, this was a long chapter and longer the chapter, longer the wait for the next one unless I'm feeling nice. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. And thanks everyone for committing to my story so far. :)<em>


	16. Chapter 16

John swirled Caroline around. He looked into her eyes. They were the same deceiving eyes that he once fell for. She looked beautiful. Her sparkling green eyes were lined with dark lead and she knew just how to use them at her advantage. She gazed at John with a combination of innocence and allure. The exact way that she knew would draw John to her; would draw any man to her. Unfortunately, it earned her his attention for only a few seconds.

"John, you have no idea how much I missed you. I am sorry for hurting you so much. I was wrong John."

"Caroline, I accept your apology and I do forgive you. But I'm afraid your apology will do me no good. If you really want my forgiveness, break the engagement. In the mean time, I need to look for someone."

With that remark, John wriggled his hand away from Caroline's grasp and went to find Mary.

As he left the ball, luckily he was fast enough to catch which carriage Mary had been riding on. He almost encountered the King, but he hid behind a tree saving him from the king's gaze. He knew chasing Mary and breaking his engagement with Caroline would mean danger for him, but he couldn't help it. He would do his best to save himself from treason afterwards. Right now, he had to find Mary. He couldn't let her get away now.

As John turned to take a peek at King Henry, he saw how angry he looked. Henry's face was flushed, his eyes were red and he looked like he would burst from anger. He stomped inside the ball.

John chuckled. As much as he would be delighted to watch the show from inside, he had to go find Mary.

* * *

><p>Anne Boleyn was looking intently at Jane Seymour. What was so great about her? She was bland. She was weak, submissive and a mare puppet to the Seymours. She had a plain face; she was definitely not striking as Katherine Howard, Caroline, or herself. Yet, she had won her husband's heart using the same game that once she had played. She and Henry both killed her son. Anne put a hand on her heavy stomach that held her empty womb.<p>

Henry pulled Anne out of her deep thoughts. Henry walked inside as everyone bowed down.

"The ball is over."

With that remark, Henry stomped away to his chamber.

Anne Boleyn couldn't believe it. Mary Tudor had defied her father. Anne Boleyn always knew that Mary had a feisty tongue but she couldn't believe the audacity of the girl. She had talked back and refused her king.

"Everyone, I'm afraid the ball's over. Go home and have a good night's rest."

Anne rushed to her husband's chambers.

"Henry, what happened?"

But inside, Anne came to find that Henry was talking to his guards.

"You know the girl and the man that were dancing today. The Lady Mary and John; drag them both to me. I want them now. And if you don't find them, you will all lose your jobs."

"We will try our best."

"No, whatever it takes, you will bring them both to me."

As the guards left, Anne hugged Henry.

"What happened, my love? Did you talk to Mary."

"I don't wish to talk about it. Anne now if you would excuse me, I would like to be left alone."

Anne was just starting to leave Henry's chamber.

"Anne, you know that man that Mary was dancing with. I saw him around you, once or twice during the ball. What was he doing? "

"He was trying his best to gain Mary's attention but Mary ignored him. She looked like she was trying her best to get away from him. I was talking to Mary and the way that he was looking at her was not platonic in any way. I felt as if the only reason Mary was even talking to me was to get away from him. When we finished talking, I stopped that man and when I asked him who he was, he replied that he was my future step son-in-law. He sounded like he was sure of himself as well."

"When my guards return with him, I will have him sent to the tower for trying to seduce a king's daughter. What does this bastard think of himself? As for Mary, she thinks she can go out on her own, start her own life, and make herself believe that commoners can love her as though she were of their flesh and blood. She has forgotten her roots; forgotten where she comes from. She says she wants nothing to do with myself and my court; watch I will put her in her place. She will return to court whether she likes it or not."

* * *

><p>Thoughts were rushing through Mary's mind. She had come face-to-face with her father. The same question repeated in her head. Did he find out who she was and would he come after her?<p>

Mary slipped her silk white night gown on. She lay in bed but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts were running through her mind, memories were playing over and over again and she couldn't bear the captivity of the four walls of her chamber any longer.

Mary slowly opened the doors of her chamber as she feared waking Rose and Abraham. It was dark everywhere and she had to use the guidance of furniture to direct her to the front door. As she went through the front door, she noticed the quiet earthly noises as it bear nothing but a breeze and a few birds chirping. The moon stood there whole, shining brightly being the only light source to the dark and lonesome night.

But as soon as her thoughts began to function, her very thoughts came to life. Right there stood John. He walked closer and his prevailing presence left her unguarded.

Mary was just about to walk back inside and close the door shut in his face but right before she could do that, John grabbed Mary's arms and pulled her closer to him. His strength prevailed and Mary had no other choice but to give in. He secured his hand tightly on Mary's waist not wanting at all to let her go. Her heart beat rose and she felt a feeling that she never felt before; an intoxicating combination of fear and excitement. Mary wanted him; she wanted him to never let her go; she wanted him to touch her like she's never been touched before but it was her rational side that stood as a barrier against these desires.

"Mary," John whispered as he brushed his thumb against her porcelain skin. For a second or two, he just observed her closely as he noticed how soft and succulent her lips were; how her porcelain skin glowed even more because of the moonlight; and how fear shone through her blue eyes. Desire burned through John as he watched Mary tremble. But it wasn't only lust that had captivated him. It was something deeper than that. He felt a connection with her and he knew in that very instant that she was made for him; and him alone.

"Let go of me," Mary fought his grasp.

"I'll let you go only if you don't close the door on me."

"Please John, don't you think you've done enough. Just leave me alone. I really want nothing to do with you."

"Just let me explain."

"You have nothing left to explain. Your wedding will be in a few short days. You shouldn't be wasting your time here with me."

"Mary, I don't want to marry her. I don't love her."

"John, then who is she and why has my father betrothed her to you? What was he talking about when he said that he had never witnessed a man that was ready to fight a king for the woman that he loved? You loved her before, haven't you and you've never once found it necessary to tell me."

John slightly weakened his hold on Mary used the opportunity to flinch, walk inside and slam the door at his face.

"Mary open the door," John said in a commanding voice.

"Go away."

"Fine, do as you please, but before I leave, I want you to look at this."

John slid a doll underneath the door. Mary picked it up and her eyes brightened as she realized what it was. The doll had two long amber braids and a crown symbolizing the Tudor dynasty. Mary opened the door.

"You're Johnny?"

John looked at Mary intently.

"Yes, I am Johnny."

Before Mary could fight the urge to hug her old friend, Mary fell into his arms as his arms securely locked her into place.

"I missed you so much."

As Mary finally dived into the comfort of John's arms, she spotted guards.

"John."

John released her and they both gasped as they saw the guards.

"We have to get out of here," said Mary.

John held Mary's hand tightly and started running immediately. His strength reigned over and forced her to run faster. The thudding of horses could be heard from about ten metres away. But John was fast; faster than any man Mary had ever seen before. They raced through the dusty pathway and came upon a bundle of trees. As they entered the forest and hid behind a large oak tree, the guards were no where to be seen.

Both of their breathing was heavy and both smirked at each other as they leaned on opposite facing trees.

But John was the first to break the silence. "We made it, we escaped them. You're quite the fast runner."

"Well, there are some things one has to learn if they are going to be living as a woman on her own," Mary said referring to the time she ran away from the goons.

The smirk was gone from John's face and it was replaced with a look of concern. "I'm sorry that I left you alone. I was hurt when you told me who you were; I was hurt that you had lied to me."

Mary didn't know what to reply. The handsome man standing in front of him was the same little boy that used to play hide and seek with her; the same boy who used to chase her around through the gardens of the court and he was the same little boy that she stole kisses from after she had witnessed her father kissing one of his mistress. As curiosity hit her at a very early age, she wondered what it was like to kiss a boy and so she had kissed the man that was standing right in front of her when he was only but a boy. And soon enough, she had realized that she didn't like Henri, the second son of King Francis and she would prefer _Johnny's_ company over his any day.

But did that mean that she would forget the past few months and all that had happened? Did that mean that she would forgive him for abandoning her when she needed him the most? She had lots of questions in her head; lot's of questions about who Caroline was; and whether he had loved her once as her father claimed. Mary felt vulnerable. Here she was with an irresistibly handsome man who was trying to win her heart but deep inside she was fighting him. She never wanted a man to have control over her life ever again. She never wanted to feel weak and be in a place she could get hurt just like her mother had.

Mary didn't trust John yet. The way he touched her; the way he spoke; the way he put a strand of her hair behind her ear seemed all the more calculating to Mary. The way he looked at her couldn't be real. It seemed like on the outside he seemed like the charming handsome man that he was, but on the inside she felt as if he had ulterior motives. But that was only Mary's defence mechanism preparing her to fight heartbreak once again.

She couldn't forget what she saw at the ball. Before she even entered the ball, John was embracing Caroline. He was betrothed to her and now he was here with Mary claiming that he loved her. She related the whole situation to her mother's married life; but what she failed to realize was whether this time she was in the position of the queen or of one of her husband's many mistresses.

John looked at Mary. He could see the doubt in her eyes. She looked like she didn't trust him but he knew that he would do anything to change that.

"I think the king is looking for me. You should go home though. I think the guards have gone another way now. I should return home and warn Rose and Abraham."

John moved closer to Mary and her heart beat started racing. John caressed the corner of Mary's bottom lip with the touch of his long fingers and Mary trembled in response.

"I would never leave you Mary, I will never let you go ever again."

"You did once, John."

"And I have never been so sorry in my life."

"How do I know I could trust you again?"

"You don't but I would do anything to prove you otherwise."

"Then do it."

As John looked into her sapphire blue eyes, he couldn't resist. He lightly grabbed her face and kissed her with all of the hunger that he felt. Mary had never been kissed like that; never had been kissed so passionately. It was true that John was the only man she ever kissed whether he was John or Johnny. But this kiss had consumed her mare presence. It made her feel like a way she had never felt before. She had felt wanted. But with the force of the kiss, wanted was an understatement. Mary felt needed.

But Mary pushed him back. Her heart still pounded and Mary tried as hard as she could to calm it down. Her face was completely flushed and she was fighting the urge to kiss him again.

"You owe me an explanation, John. Who is Caroline? I'm not going to be kissing a betrothed man. Do you understand? I'm nobody's whore."

John smirked at her outburst. As vulnerable as she sometimes seemed, she was a strong woman that knew her place in life. Her outburst only made John want her all the more.

"I'll tell you who Caroline is. Just calm down."

" I want to know everything, John I want to know whether you loved her or not and when you met my father. And how'd you two meet?"

"When I met her, a man was forcing himself on her so I helped her…"

"That's what you do, don't you. You come to every girl's rescue portraying to be their knight in shining armour so they would fall for you just like that don't you?"

"Mary, just listen to my story."

John came a little closer. "And the only girl's knight in shining armour I am is yours."

"You shouldn't flatter me out of this. Just continue on with your story."

John chuckled. "Whatever you say, Mary. After we met, she told me that she has no place to stay and so I invited her to my home. After a month of being with her, I started, I'm not going to lie, I started falling for her. But one day, as we were walking, the king was passing by and he spotted us. He got off his horse and we curtsied. He asked for Caroline's name and he picked her up from her low curtsey and kissed her right in front of me. He asked her to go with him to court and I tried holding her back but she didn't oblige. She went with the king. After that I never saw her again until the ball. The king was trying to get us to reconcile and forced us to dance with one another. Soon she embraced me and apologized and that was when you walked in. I am so sorry for having to tell you about your own father's wrong doings but that's the truth Mary. The way I reacted the way I did the other day after finding out who you really were, I only reacted that way because I was angry with your father. But Mary, I know you are a princess and you deserve way better than me but I just want you to know that, I love you and what I feel for you is not even comparable to what I felt for her."

Mary stood there stunned. It all made sense to her now. But just as John had regained respect in Mary's eyes, she hated her father even more than she already did. But she didn't let the thoughts of her father hurt her anymore. She was utterly focused on the man standing in front of her. He loved her.

"I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry about my father."

As she spoke, a tear escaped and fell down her flustered cheek.

John moved closer and pulled Mary in for an embrace.

"Don't ever be sorry. You're better than him."

As he released her from the embrace, he cupped her face, looked into her eyes and assured her of something she always doubted.

"You're perfect to me."

Mary never felt good enough. She hadn't fought for the position that her mother had longed for her to take. She didn't fight to become queen as her mother had hoped. Mary had to save her life first. She wasn't the boy that her father and all of England had desired. She had thought that her illegitimate status would determine her fate. She thought that nobody would want her and she would never get married.

But John's a few words had taken away all that once mattered. It had taken away all of her doubts that she had about herself. In that serene moment, she felt perfect. She felt flawless as he looked down at her.

His fingers caressed her wet, flustered cheeks. She looked at his handsome face. Each thread of his hair fell together perfectly, weaving into curls that framed his bronzed face. His nose was straight and aquiline. His lips were formed, a little bit parted exposing his perfectly white teeth. His breath moved in and out in steady streams of air. His eyes were a brooding hazel as they gazed intently at her. In that moment, Mary wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers, raising her heart beat intensely as his tongue fought to take control in her mouth. She wanted to be within his grasp where his hands lay tightly on her waist securely putting her into place where nobody could take her away from him.

They kissed intently. But this time it wasn't John who pulled Mary in for a kiss. It was Mary who grabbed John's face and placed her assault. John responded with just as much passion. His consuming hands lay tightly on her waist just as she had desired. He moved forward and pressed her against an oak tree as she tightly grabbed his soft curls provoking his desires even more. John moved downwards on to her neck. Mary was panting as his lips moved back and forth at the peck of her delicate neck.

Alas, the thudding of horses echoed once again and Mary quickly pushed John off of her. John looked at her with questioning eyes.

"John we have to get out of here. I hear my father's guards. I don't know what he wants with me but we have to leave. I think they're coming this way."

The thudding seemed to get louder with each second.

"You're right, we must go."

John grabbed Mary's hand and they both ran keenly. The fierce wind blew Mary's waves backwards and she could feel the breeze tickling the hairs of her neck. Large droplets fell from heavy clouds and drenched both Mary and John as they ran away from the guards. Mary held his hand even tighter to avoid from slipping.

The thudding seemed to have averted and they stopped at a cottage. The rain had soaked both of them. They needed a place to stay for the night; or at least until the rain stopped.

They both stared at each other. John loved the sight of Mary with drenched hair and her soaked nightgown clenching tightly onto her skin.

"We must stay here for the night."

"What about Layla?"

"She's at home with the housekeeper. She's probably asleep by now."

Mary gulped nervously. She had never been completely alone with a man before; especially not in the state that she was in now. Mary remembered what happened the last time they were left alone in a room together. She did not want to repeat her mistakes but she entered the cottage anyways.

It was a small cottage. There were only two rooms. One room was where the kitchen was and the other room held a small bed with one pillow and a simple wooden closet. Mary sat on the bed. She was shivering and hugged herself at an attempt to warm up.

"You're completely soaked and you're shivering."

John opened the closet and looked for anything that Mary and he could wear. Mary trembled as she heard thunder yet she sat silently, watching him. He found two linen shirts and a pair of breeches. John handed her the shirt.

"Change into this. I know it's short but it's only me."

Mary took one look at the linen shirt. It was light and exposing. It would easily hug her breasts and expose the shape of it. It would only come down to just above her knee caps. She couldn't wear that. She couldn't expose herself that much in front of a man.

"I can't. I'll survive in these."

"Mary, look at you, you are shivering. You need to take these clothes off."

"No, John. I-I"

John cut her off.

"Look Mary, nothing is going to happen tonight if that's how you want it. I won't force you to do anything nor will I persuade you. I won't even touch you if that makes you feel more comfortable. I simply do not want you catching a cold. You can get pneumonia for god's sake. Just trust me."

John's words seemed sincere. Yet, she still did not feel comfortable changing into nothing but a linen shirt. She knew that desire would overpower both of them. But she could not deny how right he was. She could catch a cold or even worse; pneumonia. Maybe, this could be a test of whether or not John could be trusted.

Without thinking twice, Mary grabbed the shirt.

"Okay," she said hesitantly.

"I am going to change in the kitchen over there and you change here."

He closed the door behind him as he walked to the kitchen.

Mary stood there trembling in the cold. She didn't want to change into something that exposed too much skin and she definitely didn't want to provoke something that she would regret later. Without thinking twice, Mary reached for the ribbons that tied the neckline of her nightgown and pulled off the wet night gown that clung to her. The wet night gown lay drenched on the floor. Mary stood there with her bare skin steady with electrifying goosebumps. Mary looked around her to make sure that she couldn't be seen in the position that she was currently in. She embraced her arms around her body to warm herself and then thoroughly grabbed the linen shirt and slipped it on. The linen shirt was very loose, yet it managed to hug the most explicit curves of her body. Made for a man with broad shoulders, the linen shirt exposed Mary's pale shoulders. Although she felt exposed, she felt a little warmer without her drenched nightgown.

Mary sat on the bed, as her nerves screamed in fright. She hugged herself and her legs were crossed, one on top of the other at an attempt to cover herself.

John knocked at the door. "Mary, could I come in."

Mary's heart started racing. She had no idea what he would think of her at such a state. Yet she managed to say "Yeah you may come in" with her voice evidently hesitant.

John walked in. He simply observed her. Her chestnut hair was drenched as it fell down her waist. The linen shirt had hugged her curves. It clung to her breasts as it exposed the round, voluptuous shape. It emphasized her small waist line and her long pale legs were exposed. They were crossed, not in a frivolous manner but in a manner that seemed like she wanted to cover herself as much as possible. The neckline of the shirt hung down and her pale shoulders were revealed. Her eyes were large and exquisitely beautiful framed with thick, wet eyelashes stroking her eyelid fold as her pupils dilated. Her lips were plump and swollen from the kisses that they had shared earlier. John glimpsed at her legs; stared from the calves all the way to her exposed thighs. She was just as flawless as he had assumed. She looked irresistibly beautiful and her trembling innocently, and tugging at the ends of her shirt, trying to cover herself as much as possible didn't help John's case at all.

Yet John realized how uneasy she felt and tried to ease some of her nerves. He burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mary demanded.

"You! The shirt is twice your size."

Mary picked up her wet night gown and threw it at him.

He caught it in midair and put it against his nose.

"Hmm smells like a girl I know."

Mary giggled.

"Are you always this playful?"

"Are you always this beautiful?" John smiled roguishly.

Mary's cheeks flushed.

"Are you always this frivolous with girls?"

"Only with girls who look as beautiful as you when they're blushing."

Butterflies fluttered within her stomach and she found herself smiling.

"You look very cold."

John opened the closet one more time and took out a blanket. He wrapped it around Mary's shoulders.

"Thank you."

"No problem, princess. You should rest. It's been a long day."

"Princess?"

"What you have a problem with being called a princess?"

"No, it's just nobody would ever dare to call me that."

"As I said before, I would get charged with treason a million times if it was for you."

"Now sleep."

"But where are you going to sleep?"

"On the floor."

"I don't want you to sleep on the floor."

"But I don't think I have any other choice, princess," he replied as he played with her long hair.

"Besides you're way too precious. I would never allow you to sleep on the floor."

"John, Stay with me," Mary said hesitantly.

"Are you sure? You would allow me to sleep on the same bed as you?"

"We don't really have a choice, do we?"

They both scrunched up beside each other. John held her close to him as he lay her down on his fore arm. Mary felt warm and protected in John's arms and she huddled up as he held her close to him.

"Who's the couple that you stay with?"

"Rose and Abraham? They found me after I ran away and took me in."

"Are they good to you?"

"They're very nice. John, you know they didn't treat me any less than they would if I was one of their family members. They were so good to me. They endangered their lives for me and they want nothing at all in return."

"How long are you planning on staying with them?"

"I-I don't know. I haven't really thought about that."

Mary hadn't even thought about that. She knew that she couldn't live with Rose and Abraham forever and interrupt their married lives but she didn't really have anywhere else to go either. The only other option was to surrender herself to her father but she no longer wanted a life at court or a life with her father in it.

"Mary, do you ever plan on going back to court?"

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Marry me."

"John do you even know what you're saying? The king will send you to the tower and have your head cut off. He already has you betrothed to Caroline and you know that he's searching for me."

"I don't care about the king or Caroline. As for getting sent to the tower. We'll find a way. Elope with me. We'll go somewhere else. Just you, me and Layla."

"I don't know John. It's not that easy. What if the king catches us? We'd both be killed."

"We'd find away. I know we would."

"What about Layla? Do you want her to grow up with no parents when we get sent to the tower for treason? I'm a king's bastard John, marrying me would be putting yourself in great danger. And even if the king accepts our marriage, knowing you, I know that you don't want to get involved in a complicated life that comes with marrying me."

"You're not a king's bastard, Mary. You're so much more than that."

"Then what do you suppose I am, John?"

"You're the _legitimate _daughter of a great queen, and the grand daughter of some of the greatest queens and kings in history. You're a great emperor's cousin and most importantly." John paused

"Most importantly?"

"And most importantly you're the love of my life, Mary. Mary I just want you to know that I would do anything for you Mary, anything. We will definitely find a way to get through this. We'll find a way to get through your father."

With that remark, John locked his lips with Mary as she secured his arms around his back in response. His kiss was electrifying, sending chills down Mary's spine. Her heart raced instantly. She could barely think and even if her head screamed out not to do what they were about to do, her desire for him overpowered. John's hands traveled down between Mary's thighs and he stroked her under linens. She gasped in response. John pulled her linen shirt up as it reached her stomach. As he broke his kiss with her for air, he took one last look at her.

What lay underneath him was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. He observed her body keenly. He could take her today if he wanted to. He was pining for her and now he could finally have her. He knew that she wouldn't be able to resist his charms. He knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. But then he looked up at her face. She looked up at him and she seemed as angelic as ever; with a face that was hard for any man to resist. But then he looked deeper into her eyes and he could spot doubt in them. The way she looked up at him emitted innocence; innocence that he just could not take away from her; at least not yet. She was a stunningly beautiful princess and she did not deserve to feel any sense of remorse and guilt after the first time that she gave herself to a man; the first time she gave herself to him. John would wait. He would wait until they got married.

John caressed her flushed cheeks with his fingers and whispered, "I love you so much, Mary. More than you can imagine."

He kissed her forehead, pulled her shirt down, slipped into the space behind her and pulled her in an embrace.

"I love you too, John." That was the first time he had heard these words coming out of her mouth.

* * *

><p><em>My daughter Mary; I have finally seen her after five years. I know I have been ungrateful to her through all these years but ever since I saw her; all of my anger faded. She was crying and my heart reached out to her although I didn't know how to face her after I couldn't recognize her. I can't believe I didn't recognize my pearl. My little pearl had grown so much; grown to be a young and beautiful woman. I was surprised. She truly had grown so much. I remember her only being a little girl running around in court screaming out Papa whenever she wanted my attention. She was such a beautiful carefree little girl back then. Although, I neglected her, this girl turned out to be an exact replica of both me and Katherine. She resembled me so much that nobody could quite claim that she is not my blood. She has a lot of my features but Katherine's spirit is still alive in her. She's stubborn like her mother; too proud for her own good; always composed acting like the princess she was brought up to be. She thinks I don't love her because I had illegitimatized her but she's wrong. <em>

_ It breaks my heart that she's doing this. She has signed the documents as I had wanted, but why had she run off? If she wanted she could have been reconciled with me and come back to court but she claims that she wants nothing to do with me; her father and her king. I don't know where she might be or where she lived for the past month. Probably with that commoner that she calls 'brother' and his wife. _

_ I don't know what she's doing living with commoners when she could come back to me; her father. She shouldn't be referring to anyone but my future sons as brothers. But the way both of them were so protective over her, I haven't seen anything like it. _

_ I had watched the man that she called 'brother' ask her if that was john and when Mary had said yes, he seemed like he was burst from anger. But I can't quite grasp what that son of a bitch John had exactly done to my daughter. Did he actually think that he could seduce my daughter; that he could marry her? Who does he think he is? I will surely send him to the tower putting his hands on my daughter and thinking he could marry her. This man needs to know his station and I will be sure to teach him. It didn't quite come to a surprise to me that he would seek revenge after I took Caroline away but why my daughter? She is innocent and is only but a child peeking it's youth. And he is nothing but a trivial commoner when my daughter is from the purest of all royal blood lines in Europe. For god's sake, she is a princ…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>These were a few words from Henry. I know I usually write in the third person's point of view but I really just wanted to show what he's thinking about all that's happened. I may also be doing perspectives of different characters from now on, yet still tell it from a third person's perspective. So what do you all think about the sexual tension between John and Mary? <strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

Mary woke up with her face against John's chest. He held her close to him, his hands encircling her back. Mary sat up and glimpsed at John sleeping. She smiled.

Mary had thought about marriage before. When she was a child, she thought that she would be married to a prince or a king. After losing her title as a princess, she had thought that nobody would want her. But the man sleeping next to her was no less than a prince. He was the type of man that no other princesses would be fortunate to have in their life. He was hers. She knew that marrying him would have its consequences, but in the end, she knew that she wouldn't end up like her deceased mother and her children like her.

He was sleeping so peacefully. She didn't want to wake him up. She got up and changed into her once-drenched nightgown. She went to the kitchen to cook an omelette for John and her and thought intently about the night before. The way John looked at her excited her but the way he took care of her made Mary love him even more. The way John promised to not even touch her and tried to stand by the promise was way more than what any other man would have done. "Is this true love?" was what she asked herself.

John woke up and looked at the empty spot beside him. He got up to find Mary in the kitchen and crept up behind her encircling her waist. Mary smiled.

"Looks like somebody slept in."

John kissed her collar bone.

"You can cook?"

Mary turned around surprised.

"Yes I can cook, why, is that shocking?"

"It's just that…"

"You thought that because I was a former princess, I couldn't cook?"

"Yes, I thought I would have to teach you the basics after we've tied the knot."

John smirked at Mary's stunned reaction. Mary turned on the sink and splashed water on him. John returned the favour and chased her all through the tiny cabin. Mary even fled through their cabin door. John caught her and encircled her waist. Mary was giggling as he tickled her. But their smiles were removed just as soon as they turned around. Standing in front of them were her father's guards, content that they found both of their targets.

One guard grabbed Mary and pulled her away from him.

"Let me go."

"Touch her and I will cut your flesh and feed it to the dogs." Without thinking, John punched a guard onto the ground before being grabbed by another two guards. His knuckles were bright red after giving the unfortunate guard a black eye.

"We're here to take you to the king as well," said a guard with golden hair and freckles.

"Please, take me but let him go. He didn't do anything."

"We can't do anything, Lady Mary. We're sent here to follow the king's orders."

"What does he want with us?"

"Ask his Majesty when you reach court."

Mary looked at John. He didn't look the slightest bit afraid. He exchanged her gaze and smiled at her.

Mary looked surprised.

"You're not the slightest bit upset?" asked Mary.

"Why would I be? They haven't taken you away from me, have they? You're still here with me, are you not?"

"John, you don't know how ruthless my father is. He could do anything. Please John, escape the guards somehow."

"I'm not going to leave you. I'm coming with you. Trust me, we'll get through this."

"He could send you to the tower for whatever he assumes you have done," Mary yelled.

"Then I will prove him wrong, Mary. He can't send me to the tower if I haven't done anything wrong."

"You've loved me, haven't you?"

"And you believe that to be wrong?"

"I don't but the king will."

"Then I will change his mind."

* * *

><p>King Henry was sitting on his usual throne as he watched Jane Seymour stand at a corner away from the attentions of the court, conversing with her brother, Edward Seymour. But everyone was stunned as the guards burst in with his daughter and John. Mary was in a slightly soaked nightgown. Although beautiful, she looked not the slightest bit like a princess as she did as a little girl. She was in tears. Beside her was John. He didn't look terrified at all as others in his place would've been. He just stared back at Henry with brooding, challenging eyes.<p>

The guards brought them forward to the king. The court was absolutely silent as they all watched in shock.

Francis sat silently at the seat next to Henry's. His cheeks flustered at the thought of the embarrassment he would face when Henry found out that the girl that he had been so deeply infatuated with was his very own daughter.

Henry glimpsed at his daughter. Unlike the man beside her, she stared at the king with terrified eyes; the same eyes that resembled his own.

Noticing her terrified state, John instantly grabbed her hand and squeezed it and released it immediately when he realized what he was doing.

"Where did you find them?"

"We found them conversing in front of a house. When they spotted us, they ran into the forest. Then in the morning, we found them in front of a cabin in the forest."

Henry groaned at the thought of his little girl spending the night with a commoner.

"Guards take him to the tower. He is arrested for seducing the king's daughter. As for you Mary, you will return to court whether you like it or not. For now you are confined to a chamber here in court."

Before the guards could, Mary instantly grabbed John's hand and held on to it tightly.

"No, he's not going anywhere," she said in an intensely angry tone.

"Mary."

"Your majesty, he hasn't done anything. You can't do this."

"I had heard your conversation yesterday with a couple. You were upset with him yesterday, weren't you?"

"Your Majesty that was nothing but a misunderstanding."

"He has defied me. He had broken his marriage with Caroline and from what I see, had an affair with you, my very own daughter. Guards take him away."

The guards started taking him away. But just before he left, he glimpsed at Mary.

"Mary, I will be back for you," he said smirking at her with complete assurance of the words he just uttered.

Henry threw a glare at John. "How dare you, Guards take him away quickly and give him the worst punishment possible."

Mary burst into tears. The audience watched and judged harshly. Many thought that Mary didn't possess the strength and determination that her mother had. They thought that she cowardly threw all that her deceased mother fought for, for the love of a simple commoner. Nonetheless, the younger generation thought it was rather amusing to watch Mary fight for "true love."

Henry watched his daughter immediately burst into tears. She fell to the floor, touched her father's feet and begged for his life.

He had never seen her like this before. It was so unlike everything Katherine had taught her, it was outside of the social norms. But his heart ached at the scene of his daughter in such a position. No matter what, Katherine had always put a façade on and so had Mary the last time he had seen her. But the girl in front of him was so helpless, so shattered.

Henry pulled his daughter up. "Why do you claim to love such commoners Mary? You are so special. You possess such pure royal blood going through your veins. You are my daughter and I will not have my daughter getting married to a man like him."

"And yet you lowered my status down to no less than a maid and when the king of Portugal asked for my hand in marriage to his son, you denied him. The ladies at Hatfield talk your majesty and I heard."

"Mary," Henry yelled.

"Listen, Your majesty. I will no longer be a burden to you or the queen. You know I have many supporters and I also have the emperor's support. I will always be a threat to you. If you marry me to John, you no longer have to worry about me. No one would see a girl who married a commoner to be of any potential to run a kingdom"

People in court were in awe. They couldn't believe that this was the same princess that refused to acknowledge Anne as queen; the same princess that refused to acknowledge her illegitimacy; and the same princess that the late Katherine of Aragon gave birth to and raised only to become a queen.

"Mary, your mother and I have not raised you this way. What do you see in him anyways? The only reason why he decided to have an affair with you was to avenge me for taking away his lover."

"Your Majesty he has told me everything. He hadn't kept anything from me and he's a good, honest man. He would never do that. He loves me."

"Mary, no matter what you say he will be executed for challenging me; for trying to hurt you."

"Your Majesty, must I tell you that he had saved my life. When every one looked forward to take advantage of my bastard status, he was nothing but kind to me. A few goons were after me. If it weren't for him, I'd be somewhere in the gutters, dead."

Guilt sunk through Henry's chest. If he had tried to protect her, she would have never been in such a situation. A few years ago, neither any man nor woman could ever utter a word against his eldest daughter; and now here she was open to the possibilities of ill treatment, rape and murder. She was not a child anymore but rather a beautiful young woman that once was a princess. It came to no surprise that people would find that intriguing and she would be victim to such cruelties. He didn't know whether this was Anne's doings but he decided to deal with her later for this. Mary was no longer the sheltered little girl that she once had been. He should've protected her. But he had failed her.

"He fought all of them in order to save my life. He risked his life for me. Please Fath- Your majesty; he has a daughter of seven years only that loves her father dearly. She needs her father. Without him, she has nobody else left in this world. She'd be all alone. She'd be an orphan."

Those words hurt Henry deeply. He was a father to her once. She was a little girl of seven years once. Henry used to carry her around and say "This girl never cries." Her mother died, she still had her father left in this world, but he had failed to protect her. Yet, she knew the importance of a father to a daughter and he could see in her eyes and the way she referred to him as "Your Majesty" that he had disappointed her; that he hadn't lived up to her expectations.

Mary couldn't bear her father's silence. Mary burst into more tears and her voice turned more desperate, more helpless.

"Please, your majesty say something. Take me instead. You wanted to execute me, didn't you? Then why not take me instead? Please."

* * *

><p>Jane Seymour stood there watching the heart-wrenching scene at court. As others at court, she also couldn't believe that Mary could throw everything away for love.<p>

Edward Seymour stood next to his sister observing the scene carefully. "It's a surprise this girl has the King's genes." He smirked at his little sister as she looked at him with confused eyes.

"This is way more than what King Henry would do for his potential wives and mistresses."

Jane Seymour thought intently about her brother's words. He was right; King Henry wouldn't put down his life down for anybody. Instead he would take and ruin lives to satisfy his own interests. Jane had heard about the charges on Anne Boleyn, his current queen and she knew that the king would stop at nothing to execute her even if the charges on her were false. The king's interests lay on her now; and a possibility of a son.

"She's risking her life for him. I wonder if her story will be legendary and told for generations to come like Tristan and Isolde's"

Edward Seymour chuckled.

* * *

><p>"How could you possibly think that I would execute you Mary, my own daughter?"<p>

"That's not important, your majesty. Just tell me that you'd set John free. I'd do anything for his freedom. Let him go your majesty, please."

"Mary."

Tears shone in Henry's eyes threatening to fall down and expose his vulnerability to his daughter's words. He knew that he had hurt her very badly and he could do nothing to undo the damage he had done.

"I'll tell my guards to release him."

"Thank you, so much Father," Mary said just as she would say when she was a little girl whenever her father would give her presents.

She was so happy that she was about to embrace Henry but instantly stopped when she realized what she was doing and curtsied instead. Henry could tell by her movements of what exactly she wanted to do, so he pulled Mary up and embraced her, himself.

Everyone clapped and cheered at the wonderful scene. They even witnessed Henry shed a tear.

To Mary however, whether her father embraced her or not or whether he wanted any sort of relationship with her did not matter. She knew she would never forgive him for everything he had done. She just wanted John to be free.

_Short chapter, I know but I bet you all enjoyed the father and daughter scene. Sorry I haven't written in so long. I've just been very busy. Well if you guys are confused about the part when Mary talks about how Henry denied her marriage to the king of Portugal's son. I was actually talking about the time when Henry asked for Elizabeth's hand in marriage but whoever it was wanted Mary's hand in marriage instead because they considered Elizabeth a bastard. I just thought it was sad how Henry denied his daughter's happiness. I didn't know who that person was so I made it the King of Portugal. _


	18. Chapter 18

"Come with me sweet heart."

Henry took Mary by the arm to a few ladies in waiting.

"Your Majesty, you said you would free John."

"I will, Mary. Be patient."

The ladies-in-waiting's cheeks flustered as Henry appeared. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Ladies, I trust that you will help change my Mary into the most lavishing gowns in court."

"Yes your majesty."

The ladies all curtsied. Mary glimpsed at her father with questioning eyes.

"Your majesty, I-"

"Mary call me father."

Henry's face was struck with guilt as Mary said nothing.

Henry kissed Mary's forehead before the ladies-in-waiting took her away.

"You're Mary Tudor?" asked a young girl with bright red hair.

"Yes, I am."

"You've grown up so much," said another pale haired woman.

As the ladies took Mary to her chambers, they handed her a beautiful blue gown. They stared at her waiting for her to take her clothes off.

"Ladies, I think I shall change into this myself."

The ladies, stunned at her reply waited outside her chamber.

Mary looked around. There was a huge contrast between her chamber at Hatfield and her chamber here. There was a king-sized bed with a large cabinet on the side. There was also a large mirror with a table beneath it that held lot's of jewellery, dark eyeliner and green pigments. There were also small couches with embroidered cushions.

A few months ago, living with her father at court, and residing in such a grand chamber with ladies-in-waiting obeying your every command was a dream. Today, she felt estranged to her former life. She felt hollow inside. These were no longer her people or her way of life. But she changed into her gown and anxiously stepped outside.

She wondered whether Rose and Abraham were searching for her. Mary missed them. Mary never had to be careful with them; judging every thought before turning them into action. Life at court, however was different. And it was now that she returned to court, that she felt enlightened. She wanted that freedom again. She didn't want a life of pretense anymore. She would return to them as soon as John was freed but she knew that she had to be careful with whatever she did.

* * *

><p>"Guards, release him."<p>

Henry's guards released John and he bowed down to Henry.

The look on John's eyes hadn't changed. They were still challenging. It made Henry want to execute him right then and there.

"John, I'm letting you go this time because you saved my daughter's life. Thank you. But for this, I do ask you a favour. Tell me John, would you do the favour?"

"Your majesty, it depends on what the favour is."

"Stay away from my daughter. I could give you wealth, titles, whatever your heart pleases. Just stay away from her. You can also have Caroline. I could arrange a grand wedding outside of court, somewhere in the country side without my daughter's knowledge."

"Your majesty, you know staying away from your daughter is something I cannot do. As for marrying Caroline, excuse me for saying this but I do not take used goods."

"How dare you?"

Henry punched John onto the ground. John didn't defend himself but only smirked at Henry which infuriated him even more. He was going to beat John even more but then he remembered what his daughter had told him. John had done what he as a father didn't. He had protected Mary.

"Do whatever you may; your majesty but you cannot separate us two."

"Guards make sure he does not come anywhere near court or near my daughter."

Guards pulled John up and took him away.

* * *

><p>Mary entered court. Her gown nicely in it's place without anyone's help, her chestnut hair descending down her back and torso and dark eyeliner eventuating the peck of her almond blue eyes. As she entered, the entire court cheered and clapped on her behalf. She smiled at them and walked with confidence that she felt for the first time in years.<p>

She was a sight to behold at court. Everyone was blown away by her beauty and grace. Her beauty exceeded even Katherine Howard's, the much talked about lady-in-waiting. Her supporters genuinely clapped and cheered for her at her rise. Her enemies, on the other hand, had no other choice but to watch their princess become the centre of court once again.

For the first time, Anne Boleyn genuinely smiled at her stepdaughter reconciling with her father. She finally felt at ease after all that she had done to cause her misery. Anne's face brightened as she saw Henry. She knew that he wasn't too pleased with her but she believed that Henry would want her present as his entire family reconciled. She approached Henry and held his hand.

"Sweetheart what is wrong?"

Henry glared at Anne and shoved her hand away from him. He already had one person enraging him; he did not need another. Henry was waiting for the right moment to charge Anne with treason. Anne had a lot to pay for. Henry had heard his minister's allegations towards her and he was furious over what he had heard from Mary. He knew it was Anne who sent the goons to murder her. It was her all along who had wished for his daughter and Katherine of Aragon's death.

Henry spotted his daughter and he smiled when he saw how much the entire court clapped for her. Everyone seemed delighted. They curtsied when they spotted Henry and Anne enter.

Henry approached Mary.

"Mary, I would love to introduce you to many people if you would let me."

"Of course, your majesty."

"Father."

"Yes Father."

As Henry was introducing Mary to his courtiers, he noticed Jane Seymour from afar. Even now, she was away from the attentions of court, talking to her brother.

So without introducing Mary to anyone else, he approached Jane Seymour. He wanted Mary to know Jane Seymour before marrying her. He knew that they would instantly become great friends. Jane Seymour was a devoted catholic just as Henry knew Mary was.

"Jane Seymour."

Jane Seymour curtsied. Henry pulled her up.

"Jane Seymour, I would like you to meet my daughter, Mary Tudor."

"Hello, Lady Jane," said Mary.

"Hello, Lady Mary. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you also."

Mary didn't know the reason why her father would introduce her to a random lady-in-waiting at court before even letting her meet Anne Boleyn even if the pale woman was another mistress. But she didn't let the affairs of the court effect her. All she thought about was John and returning home to Rose and Abraham. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Caroline. They both glimpsed at each other.

Mary didn't feel a pinch of uncertainty of John's love for her as she looked at her. Caroline, however, eyed her with envy. But she was helpless. She wasn't going to plot against the king's daughter. She would lose her head. Neither could she force John to love her again.

Mary and Henry bumped into Sir Francis Bryn. His one eye was badly swollen; with the edges a dark blue-black colour and the rims of his eye, bright red. On his forehead was a deep cut.

"Sir Francis Bryn, what happened to your face?" asked Henry.

Francis Bryn curtsied and was dumbfounded to see Mary Tudor. As Mary saw his expression, she couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.

"Mary," said Henry.

"Excuse my manners, your majesty. It's just that I haven't been at court for so long."

"The Lady Mary, it is a pleasure to see you although I seem to wonder what it is it that is so amusing to you."

"Your grace, what is amusing is that karma seems to have been working in my favour today."

"Mary, my dear, whatever so do you mean by that statement."

"Father, maybe I'll tell you another time. Besides, I think I've been waiting to meet the Queen Anne Boleyn."

Sir Francis Bryn glared at Mary Tudor before both Henry and Mary left. Henry noticed the tension between both his courtier and his daughter but decided to deal with it afterwards.

"Father, have you freed John?"

"Yes, I have dear."

"Father…"

"It has been such a long time since you called me that. I am happy to have you return to court, Mary."

Mary gave her father a warm smile before continuing.

"Father, when I ran away from Hatfield, a couple found me and welcomed me to their homes. They are very nice. They don't know where I am and I was wondering if I could return to their house and tell them."

"Darling, you want to go right now?"

"Yes, Father."

"I will allow my guards to escort you to their home."

"Father, I could go by myself."

"Mary, whatever happened before, I do not want it to happen again. I don't want you to be in danger ever again."

It warmed Mary's heart that her father seemed to care for her again. However with the guards present, she wouldn't be able to visit John as she hoped.

"Father."

"Yes, Mary."

"Never mind, Father it is nothing."

"Mary, don't you hide anything from me. Is this about John?"

Henry didn't want to upset her just as they had reconciled but he had no other choice.

"Mary, I freed him just as you wanted. But I don't want you seeing him, do I make myself clear."

"And what if I do see him? What will you do, will you execute me?"

"Mary," Henry yelled.

"Father, I love him. Need I remind you father, you had given up everything for Anne Boleyn. You had given everything up for love. You even took away my right to the crown and you had abandoned me. Father, I still have supporters. If you give me away to him, I will never be a threat ever again."

Henry felt guilty at his daughter's honest words. Yesterday, Henry did whatever he could to be rid of his eldest daughter. Today, Mary was doing whatever she possibly could to be rid of her father.

"Mary, darling, whatever I did, I did it out of anger."

"So does that mean, since you're not angry with me anymore, you'll put me back to the succession."

"Mary, you have grown some nerve while you were away. You are certainly never allowed to see John ever again. He has made you against me."

"Father-"

"Mary, go see your friends. This would be the last time you are allowed out of court to go and see them. Although, if you desire you may invite them to court. As for John, you will never see him again."

Tears shone in Mary's eyes threatening to fall down any moment. But she tried her utter best to hold them in. She was trained to hold her tears back at a time she didn't wish to show vulnerability and that was the only thing that gave her the strength to hold back.

Henry saw his daughter's distressed state. But he walked away angry and furious at how everything had become. Later Mary was followed by a few guards as she went to Rose and Abraham's cabin.

Henry returned to his rightful spot on his throne besides King Francis after asking the guards to make sure that Mary doesn't see John.

* * *

><p>"Brother, I see that you have reconciled with your daughter."<p>

"I guess I have."

"She's a lot like her mother, is she not?"

"She's worse. She's even more stubborn and disobedient."

Francis laughed as he remembered how Mary even used her feisty tongue towards him.

"She resembles you, I must say."

Henry nodded.

"I suppose that you have denied her the right to marry that simple commoner."

"Of course I have. I hate the boy's nerves. He thinks he could make my own daughter rise against me."

King Francis smiled. A few days ago he was planning to leave for France. Right now, however, he found a new reason to stay.

"So your daughter seems to be of marrying age. Who do you suppose you will marry her to?"

"I do not wish to marry her to anybody right now. I wish to keep her at court with me for now."

"And why is that?"

"Although I love my daughter, I'm still thinking about her current status. I do not know whether she should marry a prince or of someone more fitting her station. Besides, right now I am undergoing problems of my own. She is seventeen. She has more time."

* * *

><p>Mary arrived at Rose and Abraham's house. Rose was home but Abraham had gone looking for her. When Rose saw her, she immediately hugged her. The guards waited outside as they entered.<p>

"Where were you? We were looking everywhere for you."

"The king found me and wants me back at court."

"But how did that happen, you were in your chambers yesterday? How did he-"

"I went outside to get some fresh air and then I found John waiting for me. He attempted to talk to me but the king's guards saw us both and chased us. We escaped and stayed at a cabin in the forest but in the morning the guards caught us and took us back to the king."

"Then?"

"Then the king was going to send John to the tower but I begged for his life and eventually the king set him free but he said that I can never see him again. Neither could I go outside of court ever again."

Mary instantly broke into tears and Rose comforted her as she pulled her into an embrace.

"Rose, last night he told me that he loves me. I have never felt this way about anyone."

"I am sure you two will be together."

"I don't want to return to court, Rose. I do not like it there but I have no other choice. Rose, could you come meet me at court with Abraham, often. You two are like a brother and sister that I never had and I don't want to lose you both."

"Of course we will, Mary. You know we have grown attached to you as well in the past two days."

Rose and Mary ate lunch and Mary cherished the moments that she spent with Rose knowing that she may never have it again. She would never have a meal again without putting on a façade; never have another meal without filtering every word she said.

After having lunch, Mary wrote a letter to John insisting Rose to give it to him.

_Dear John,_

_ I am sorry for all of the pain that my Father had caused you. He had taken away your lover and he had almost put you in the tower. Now he has not granted me permission to see you. _

_ John, I want you to know that I love you and I would leave behind everything for you. I have never felt this way towards anyone nor have I said these words to any man before. After all that I have been through, I had not only lost faith in men but the human race in particular. But then you came into my life. You were opposite of everything that I had ever seen. You were different. You were kindness when I was only accustomed to hostility. You were carefree when all I had ever been accustomed to was keeping false pretences and holding back my emotions. You were faithful when all I had ever been accustomed to was betrayal. _

_ A few months ago, all I had really ever wanted was to be reconciled with my father and gain back my rights to the throne. Now, all I could think about is you. You have taught me how to live. You have taught me what really mattered. You had risked your life for me when everyone else sought to take advantage of my poor state. _

_ I also really miss Layla. The little girl is so sweet. I would do anything for her. She's like a gift and there's nothing I wouldn't do to have her as a daughter. So the answer to your question, John is yes I will marry you. But I will marry you when the right time comes. We have to be very careful, John. Any move can get us sent to the tower. So John, I will write to you often but please do not risk anything to see me. If the king finds you anywhere near court, he's not going to think twice before sending you to the tower next time. And I will never forgive him or myself if that happened._

_Your Love, Mary Tudor. _

Mary put her letter into her envelope and sealed it.

* * *

><p>Katherine Howard swung around in the golden gown that Thomas had given her. She found it this morning at the doors of her chambers with a tiny slip that said "Thomas Culpepper, Your Love."<p>

There was a knock at her door. As she opened the door, she found Thomas Culpepper gazing at her with hungry eyes; something she was accustomed to.

"Hello, milady."

"Your Grace, what a wonderful surprise. But I must wonder, what exactly brings you here?" Katherine answered frivolously.

"Why, I had come to see whether or not you have taken a liking of the dress that I had given you."

"Of course I have, it's beautiful. Come in, your grace."

"Call me Thomas and I shall call you Katherine."

"As you wish, Your gra-Thomas."

Instead of her couch, Thomas sat on her bed grinning at her as his dark blue eyes watched her intently as she closed the doors to her chambers.

Katherine's cheeks burned. It was a feeling she never got with King Henry.

"So Thomas, why did you gift me a dress?"

"Why do you ask, milady?"

"I was just curious that's all."

"Ever since that kiss, I could not stop thinking about you. You even haunt my dreams these days, my fair lady."

Katherine sat next to Thomas.

"We cannot see each other."

"Are you worried about the king, my love?" Thomas said caressing her flushed cheeks.

"His majesty's interests lies on someone else now, my love. The lady Jane Seymour, I believe."

Katherine Howard couldn't believe it. She had worked so hard to keep the affections of the king and now he was interested in another lady. She knew that the king's affections towards women deceased easily but she couldn't believe her effects had worn off so fast. She made men weak in the knees; men did whatever they could for her hand.

She looked at the man beside her. There was no denying how handsome he was. His dark hair cascaded to his forehead and his blue eyes blazed as they watched her intensely. The kiss they shared had her vying for more and she was more than happy when she got his present.

Sensing her despair, Thomas put his hand on hers.

"Katherine, I don't know how any man can choose another woman over you. You're so beautiful. I do not mean to be too forward but I was hooked the very first time I saw you."

Katherine looked up at Thomas who slowly tossed a strand of hair behind her ears.

"You really think I am beautiful?"

"I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I would be more than pleased to court you if you'd let me."

Katherine Howard knew she was beautiful but she loved hearing it again and again especially if it was from a handsome man.

"I really want to kiss you right now, Katherine."

"Then what are you waiting for, Thomas. Kiss me already."

He didn't have to be told twice. Instantly, he locked his lips with Katherine Howard's. She had kissed many men before and she knew exactly what made them burn with passion. She dominated Thomas instantly. She chewed on his lip and soon their tongues became entangled. She grabbed his hair, slightly pulling it driving Thomas crazy. But Thomas wasn't about to get dictated by a girl. He grabbed her waist and shoved her to her bed. Katherine giggled in delight as they broke the kiss to catch their breath.

* * *

><p>Mary returned to court with guards following behind. She was at the gardens and she couldn't help but observe the beauty of her former home.<p>

_"Your Majesty, the princess has not eaten anything since the morning. And she will not obey when we tell her to eat her lunch."_

_ Katherine of Aragon bent down to meet her daughter's gaze. _

_ "Mary, you have to eat sweetheart. How will you grow if you do not eat?"_

_ "But Mother. The food is not tasty. I will not eat"_

_ "Mary, you are so picky. You will have to eat. Come I will feed you."_

_ Katherine of Aragon took a platter of food from a lady-in-waiting._

_ "That is if you can catch me first."_

_ With her remark, Mary dashed away carelessly leaving behind a stunned queen that scurried after her daughter._

Mary smiled as she reminisced through memories with her mother but the smile was gradually followed by a tear that scurried down her cheek. The guards noticed their beautiful charge's state but it was Thomas Mackenzie that decided to inquire.

"Are you well, Lady Mary? You've been away from court for a long time. I suppose that this place brings back many memories."

"I suppose it does but there are some memories one has to put behind them to move on."

"Are you remembering the deceased queen?"

"Yes, I was."

"I know what it's like. I lost my mother and sister a few years back. Look Lady Mary, I know it's been awfully hard for you. It's not easy fitting here in court. But if you're looking for a friend and if you ever need anything, you have me."

Thomas didn't know what it was but he didn't just feel pity for the former princess but she also reminded him of her deceased sister. Thomas vowed to protect her and help her if she ever needed anything.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It's painful when a loved one passes away. And Thomas, thank you. That's the kindest anyone has been to me since I returned."

* * *

><p>"Father, I want a mother. Everyone at school has a mother. Why don't I have one?"<p>

John caressed her hair. Layla pouted.

He knew that he would have to deal with this topic with Layla sooner or later.

"I promise that you'll get one very soon."

"Father, do you miss Isabella?"

"You miss Mary, Layla?"

"Oh right, she's Princess Mary. Yes I miss her very much."

"She will come to meet very soon, Layla but you need to sleep," John replied unsure of what he was telling her.

"Okay, Father."

John kissed Layla's forehead. He loved the little girl. He wondered what would've happened to her if he were to be executed.

"Good night, Father."

"Good night, sweet heart."

As John left Layla's chamber, he went outside his cabin and observed the sea ahead.

The waves caressed the rocky beach as it rustled back and forth. The full moon's sheer whiteness illuminated the entire beach. The warm breeze steered John's curls as he intently gazed at the letter Mary had given him.

_So the answer to your question, John is yes I will marry you._

He thought about those words again and again. He would finally have Mary Tudor, the princess that had been haunting his dreams; his childhood lover; his soul mate. He stared at the serene view in front of and he remembered how beautiful she looked while she carelessly swung water at him. It was that day when he realized that he was hopelessly in love with her. It was then he realized how complete his family would be if she was in it.

But then another particular man appeared in his thoughts. Though, he knew that King Henry would go to many lengths to keep him away from his daughter, it wasn't that king he was worried about. He saw the way King Francis looked at Mary on the beach; the way he asked her to dance during the ball and that thought alone made him want to rip his eyes out. He knew he was residing at court just as Mary was and he knew that her wretched father would be too engaged in his own affairs to realize his intentions.

John punched his wooden chair straining his knuckles. He had her. He had her right where he wanted her; right where he could protect her and keep her away from every sorrow that had ever come upon her. But as soon as he had her, she was taken away from him.

* * *

><p>Mary entered court. As soon as she did, everyone's eyes were on her and there was nothing more she wanted to do but go back to her chambers. But as soon as she scurried to go to her chambers, her father approached her.<p>

"Mary, I see that you have come back."

Mary curtsied. Henry noticed her red-rimmed eyes. It was evident that she had been crying.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Of course, your majesty, why wouldn't I be?"

With all the strength that it took, Mary smiled at her Father. She wished that she could be grateful for having one parent still alive. She wished she could cry in his arms and mourn her mother's death. But whenever she looked at her father, all she could think about was his betrayal; how much he had hurt her mother; how much he had hurt her. The man standing in front of her used to be her favourite person in the whole wide world; he used to be her _Papa_.

Seeing his daughter, guilt sunk in his chest. He felt estranged with his daughter. He could sense the distance between them, and the uneasiness she felt whenever she looked at him.

King Francis and Anne Boleyn approached them.

"Your Majesties."

Mary curtsied.

Anne Boleyn smiled at her step daughter and pulled her up.

"How are you faring, Mary?"

"I'm well, Your Majesty."

"Mary, you have no idea how happy I am to see you at court. Enough with the formalities, Mary. You out of all people don't need to refer to me as Your Majesty."

Anne Boleyn pulled Mary into an embrace. Although, he was currently angry at Anne, he smiled at her gesture.

Mary smiled as she embraced her stepmother. From the corner of her eye, she could spot the brooding stares of King Francis. As they pulled out of the embrace, their eyes met and she instantly felt frightened at the way King Francis stared at her.

"Your Majesty, I think I am going to retire early."

"Aren't you going to have dinner with us, Lady Mary?" asked King Francis as he stepped forward.

"I feel sick. I am just going to go retire to my chambers."

Mary curtsied and as soon as she was away from the attentions of the court, she ran to her chamber and locked her door. She sat on her bed and sobbed. She turned around and her eyes brightened at the familiar face at her window.

She opened her window and as soon as John climbed out, she fell into his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Okay I know my story has many clichés but what can I say, I guess I'm a romantic at heart. So what do you think? Do you think if the real Mary Tudor stood up to her father, and didn't kiss up to him as much, he would've at least regretted all that he'd done to her and make things right for her?<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_In the land of Gods and Monsters  
>I was an angel<br>Living in the garden of evil  
>Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed<br>Shining like a fiery beacon_

_You got that medicine I need  
>Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly<br>Put your hands on my waist do it softly  
>Me and God, we don't get along, so now I sing<em>

_No one's gonna take my soul away  
>Living like Jim Morrison<br>Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
>Motel, sprees, sprees and I'm singing<em>

_Fuck yeah, give it to me  
>This is heaven<br>What I truly want  
>Is innocence lost.<br>Innocence lost._

_In the land of Gods and Monsters  
>I was an angel<br>Looking to get fucked hard  
>Like a groupie incognito<br>Posing as a real singer  
>Life imitates art<em>

_You got that medicine that I need  
>Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart please<br>I don't really wanna know what's good for me  
>God's dead, I said 'Baby that's alright with me'<em>

_No one's gonna take my soul away  
>Living like Jim Morrison<br>headed towards a fucked up holiday  
>Motel, speed, sprees and I'm singing<em>

_Fuck yeah, give it to me  
>This is heaven<br>What I truly want  
>Is innocence lost.<br>Innocence lost._

_When you talk, it's like a movie and you're making me crazy  
>'Cause life imitates art<br>If I get a little prettier, can I be your baby?  
>You tell me life isn't that hard<em>

_No one's gonna take my soul away  
>I'm living like Jim Morrison<br>Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
>Motel, speed, sprees, and I'm singing<em>

_Fuck yeah, give it to me  
>This is heaven<br>What I truly want  
>Is innocence lost.<br>Innocence lost._

_-Lena Del Rey_

Mary sobbed in John's arms; letting her every fear and despair drift away to the pace of John's hands soothing her back. She clenched on to him like she never wanted to let him go. She needed him as much as he needed her. He caressed her chestnut hair that cascaded all the way down to her waist. He kissed the top of her head and as he was near her again, she felt safe as she heard the rhythm of his breath.

"What's wrong, love? Has anyone done anything to you? Has anyone touched you?" John asked as he pulled her chin up.

"No, it's just…"

"Mary, has anyone hurt you?" John asked in a menacing tone.

"No, John. I cannot stay here any longer. I hate it here. Everywhere I go; I'm reminded of my mother."

John embraced her tightly.

"Mary love, wherever she is, I am certain that she is at a much better place than here at court. She was a wonderful woman."

"It's just she has gone through so much pain, John. I can't stand my father's and the rest of the court's false affections any longer. I can't put up with this pretence. How could I possibly be happy here when I am surrounded by the people responsible for my mother's sufferings in the first place? This place only reminds me of her memories and her death. It reminds me of how she died. I don't know what to do, John."

"Shh Mary." John pulled her closer.

"Your mother was a good woman and I believe that she is in heaven ruling over the largest kingdoms along with the most honourable kings and queens. I think she's in such bliss and happiness, bliss and happiness that your father or anyone else could not even imagine. And Mary, if she is looking down on you, I don't think she would want to see her lovely daughter in tears."

Mary put her head on his shoulder and it fit perfectly on the nape of his neck.

"Do you want to get away? Do you mean it when you said that you would marry me?"

John looked at her with gleaming eyes.

"Yes, I want to marry you, John. I love you."

Mary moved forward and locked lips with John. He felt like the entire world had been thrown at his feet. He knew he would do anything for the girl that was now planting kisses on his neck. John was surprised at her teasing ways. It was usually him who would be in control during the little sexual acts that they had participated in. But it was as if he finally burned Mary's walls down only to set aflame Mary's wilder side. He was learning something new about her every day. Mary pushed John down against her bed and sucked on his neck and moved her way to his ear.

"Mary, sweetheart I don't mean to complain but what if someone walks in here."

"I have the door locked. If anyone wants to come in, they must know how to knock."

John found it strange that she would have the door locked and it only rose his doubts about King Francis and other men at court.

"Why lock the door, has anyone done anything to make you uncomfortable at court?"

"Shh," Mary whispered in John's ears.

Mary pulled John's linen shirt from his breeches and looked innocently at John.

"You want me to take this off?" asked John with a growing smirk on his face.

"No, I'm pulling this out for no reason."

John laughed and took it off and threw it on the ground.

"Maybe I could use this shirt, to escape this hell of course."

"And how will you do that milady?"

"By disguising myself as a man, I'm sure I'll be a very handsome man."

"Surely you're not planning on becoming more handsome than I, milady?"

"Shhh"

Mary planted kisses on John's sturdy chest. The feeling of her soft, succulent lips upon his body was the best feeling he had experienced in his life. It made him burn for her with a passion that could not be withheld. It was usually him who had done all the teasing, all of the dirty work when it came to bedding women. He had been with many women but none had actually taken the time to seduce him or participate in any sort of foreplay. But Mary was completely different. Her curiosity, her innocence was so irresistible that she herself had no idea what she did to men.

Mary moved down to his abdomen and lightly sucked on every single abdominal muscle slowly taking her time, exploring a man's body for the first time. In the mean time, John felt the sheer softness of her chestnut hair, caressing it slowly in tune to her motion. Mary moved forward and simply observed his chest and then put her hand against his hardened nipples and then lightly caressed it with her tongue. Then she just laid there, head on his chest, breathing heavily, hands spread over his upper abdomen.

"Are you finally done exploring, love? You've never really been exposed to a man's body before have you?"

"To be truthful, no I haven't John" Mary looked innocently into John's eyes as she bit her lower lip instinctively, an act she did whenever she was nervous; something that drove John crazy.

John pulled Mary up and held her close to him.

"Then in that case I am your first and I will be your last," John said possessively.

* * *

><p>The dazzling sun blazed through her skin as the warmth instantly radiated her, waking her up. She looked to her right, immediately expecting to find John beside her. But she felt no powerful arm bellow her holding her head up as she quietly slept, she saw no handsome face, heard no light snores, and the contentment that she felt last night was entirely shattered only to be replaced with emptiness.<p>

Mary hugged a pillow. She wished that the pillow would magically appear into John. She didn't know whether everything that happened last night was a dream or not but then she saw a piece of paper beside a rose on the table beside her.

She picked up the piece of paper and started reading.

_Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty. You were sleeping so beautifully, I didn't want to wake you. I left early because the ladies-in-waiting woke me up when they were thudding on your door. I should've woken you up. His Majesty was probably asking for you. But I supposed you needed sleep so I just left court as soon as I could. I brought you a rose, not half as beautiful as you but still it is a token of my love. I will be coming back for you. Take care of yourself at court; I know that not everyone has your best interests at heart. Hold your head high and intently believe that you don't need to bow your head down to anyone. _

_ John_

_P.S I love you_

Mary quickly got up and opened the window, instinctively looking for a familiar face only realizing that John must've left hours ago. She was supposed to wake up early; everyone at court is supposed to in respect to the court's orders but she slept until noon and kept her chamber firmly locked. A smirk appeared on her face when she thought about how furious her father would be. She didn't intend to please her father nor did she care about what the rest of the court thought.

The wind blew her face and the piece of paper that she held was gushed away by the wind. She reached out for it, trying to grab it but she couldn't. But soon, she reached for it again at another attempt at catching it but just as she popped her head outside the window, she caught her father's glance. Her father looked up at her giving her a look of which she couldn't figure out the meaning of. He was with the pale, blonde woman, Lady Jane. She also demurely glanced at Mary. Mary simply bowed her head down to show her respects to her father and he did the same.

* * *

><p>King Henry bowed his head to his daughter. She was only one who still remained in her chambers this late at noon. He hadn't the slightest clue why she locked herself in her chambers but he certainly did not find this kind of behaviour amusing. She was his daughter and she had to live up to those expectations. She may not be a princess, but she was still a king's daughter, a noblewoman and thus she had expectations to meet. But here she was, looking out of her windows, smiling in thin air and then trying to catch a piece of paper.<p>

"I really like the Lady Mary, Your Majesty."

"Jane let's not discuss the others when you're with me, Jane."

"As you say; your majesty."

"Jane, I know I promised that the next time we meet, you would have a family member present but I just had to see you. I have thought about you all night."

"Your Majesty, you are very kind but alas you are a married man."

Henry Tudor took Jane to a secluded place in the court's gardens.

"Jane, you shan't speak about this to nobody. Not one soul."

"I would never disobey you, your majesty."

"Anne Boleyn is a witch. There are allegations that she had been seeing other men and I have certain witnesses that accuse her of incest."

"Are you sure these accusations are true?"

"Yes Jane, I'm more than certain."

"Are you going to take action against her, your majesty?"

"Indeed, I am. But Jane, when I have executed Anne, I would like to make you my wife."

He took out a box and opened it. It was a beautiful ring with a large blue sapphire in the middle. Jane gasped.

"It's beautiful, your majesty."

"No Jane, please call me Henry."

* * *

><p>He took out the ring and slipped it on to her ring finger. There was a new glow to her face. The crimson blush on her pale face moved Henry. He was surely in love with Jane but he always doubted whether she really loved him. Her hair was for once let out in coppery curls and her lips were bright scarlet. Even at twenty-eight, she was a sight to behold.<p>

Mary walked down the stairs swiftly trying not to trip over her lavender gown. She was late but she didn't fail to leave an impression. Her glossy chestnut curls bounced as she walked down. The bad men eyed her with lust while their female counterparts eyed her with envy. But she eyed them back as if they meant nothing. They mattered once. She thought it was the people that loved her. But that was when she was a child. That was until she was made a servant in her own father's kingdom. Now she knew she used to be truly alone after her mother died. She was born to face the harshness of life alone.

But then she faced the kindness of strangers. Now she had a family and a little hope for her soul. She had John; a lover, Layla; a child; and Rose and Abraham; her siblings. She had the perfect picture in her mind and she hoped that her second chance to life wasn't a waste.

King Francis walked towards her. Everyone bowed down to the King as he eyed her keenly. Mary curtsied slightly although she would much rather spit on his face if given the chance.

"Dance with me Princess," King Francis said as he lightly grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand. Instinctively, Mary yanked her hand away leaving the court in slight awe. "I apologize, your majesty but as an obedient servant of my father, I will only dance with you with my father's permission."

King Francis came a little closer, held her waist and whispered "Well you're a feisty one aren't you? It's a dance love, I won't bite you."

Mary fought his hand away. But King Francis instantly moved a large distance as Henry and Jane walked in court. Mary as the rest of the court curtsied. Jane went to her brother Edward Seymour and Henry went up to sit in his big throne completely ignoring Mary's presence.

* * *

><p>Sir Francis Bryn didn't know how to approach the confident beautiful woman that seemed to be catching everyone's attention at court. Sure he had a way with women but ever since he found out that the men that beat him were the emperor's men, he became a little wary of how to confront her with the task he'd been given but as a loyal servant of the King, Francis Bryn went right ahead.<p>

"Lady Mary, I wanted to apologize for my behaviour. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I will try Sir Francis."

"Do you like games, Lady Mary? There's a new game at court you may enjoy."

"What is it?"

"It's called cunnilingus. It's an old country practice."

"How do you play it?"

"Well you.."

"I think you're making fun of me Sir Francis."

Mary heard giggling and laughter from the few men and women standing around her, the moment they overheard their conversation. She glanced at them questioningly but soon walked out of court feeling alienated once again.

Mary walked around the garden as she shivered as the sheer winds of the coming winters pierced her skin.

But just as Mary dwelled into her thoughts, she felt an arm covering her with a warm cloth. She looked up and saw Thomas.

"Hello, your grace."

"Thomas, what a lovely surprise!"

"What is this? This is beautiful, Thomas"

"Your grace, I bought this for you. I was passing by a few shops and I was thinking of you."

"It's lovely. Thomas."

* * *

><p>"Guards take Anne Boleyn to the tower, immediately."<p>

Anne Boleyn dropped the glass of water she was holding. Two guards held both of her hands.

"Henry, what is the meaning of this? Why are they taking me away? What have I done?"

"What haven't you done, Anne? You've betrayed me with lord knows how many men. You have had an incestuous relationship with your brother and then you have the audacity to question me? Guards take this harlot out of my sight immediately.

* * *

><p>"Thomas, what is cunnilingus?"<p>

"Mary, where'd you hear that from?"

"I heard it's an old country practice. How do you play it? Can you show me Thomas? Please"

"Hello Mary."

Mary was startled. She turned around and met eyes with King Francis.

Thomas bowed. Mary followed and proceeded to a weak curtsy.

"Princess Mary." King Francis kneeled down and pulled up Mary.

"If you'd excuse us, Thomas it was? I'd like a word alone with Mary."

"As you say your majesty."

Thomas walked away but remained at a distance where he could keep an eye on Mary.

King Francis bent down and kissed Mary's hand.

Mary was reluctant to give him her hand. All she could think of was how she wanted to spit on his face.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with that feeble boy. You wanted to know what cunnilingus was I believe."

"Yes, I hear it's an old country practice."

"You're very irresistibly innocent. I can show you exactly what an old country practice is if you'd let me." King Francis put his hand on Mary's loose tresses and played with it while his fingers lingered on her breasts. Mary flinched.

"Mary why do you always run from me?"

"Your majesty, you may be a king but you're crossing your limits. Last I remembered, I too am a daughter of a king and a noble queen. I deserve to be treated with respect and dignity. If you want a harlot, ask my father. I'm sure he'll lead you to some of his prized mistresses."

Mary turned around but King Francis clenched her hand before she could walk away in rage. He pulled her around and Mary's eyes began tearing up.

"I have never had a woman talk to me in this manner. I thought you only had a feisty tongue but you seem to still think yourself to be some honourable princess. You are nothing but King Henry's bastard daughter. Do you think he cares for you? He doesn't even trust you. He sent Sir Francis to you so he could test your innocence. Do you know what Cunnilingus is? It's what filthy men like that feeble commoner that you claim to love do to filthy women like you."

Tears were finally streaming down Mary's cheeks that were flushed in her rage. She pulled her hand away and started running but the uproar of the court stopped her.

Crowds started lining up outside court. Anne was at the midst of two guards. Tears burst down Anne's face and she screamed. It was very unlike the way Queen Katherine left court after her marriage to the king was annulled. She left with grace and dignity, not willing to let a single person be witness to her tears.

_Hey everyone. I know I haven't written a chapter in so long. It's just I've been busy with exams and a new semester to be honest I've sort of lost the passion I had for this story. But I will definitely finish this story. I'm going to add songs from now on. I think it'll make everything more interesting. I think the song above reminded of where Mary was headed in my story when I first heard it. It's called "Gods and Mosters" by Lana Del Rey. Enjoy!_


	20. Chapter 20

I've seen the world  
>Done it all, had my cake now<br>Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now  
>Hot summer nights mid July<br>When you and I were forever wild  
>The crazy days, the city lights<br>The way you'd play with me like a child

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
>Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul<br>I know you will, I know you will  
>I know that you will<br>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now  
>Channeling angels in, the new age now<br>Hot summer days, rock and roll  
>The way you'd play for me at your show<br>And all the ways I got to know  
>Your pretty face and electric soul<p>

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
>Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul<br>I know you will, I know you will  
>I know that you will<br>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

Dear Lord, when I get to heaven  
>Please let me bring my man<br>When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
>Father tell me if you can<p>

All that grace, all that body  
>All that face makes me wanna party<br>He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
>Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul<br>I know you will, I know you will  
>I know that you will<br>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful<br>Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey

_May 15__th__, 1_536

Mary Tudor was seated in the second row in the Tower of London as Anne Boleyn's uncle, the duke of Norfolk read out Anne Boleyn's charges.

"Because thou has offended our sovereign the King's grace in committing treason against his person and here attainted of the same, the law of the realm is this, thou hast deserved death, and thy judgement is this: that thou shalt be burned here within the Tower of London, on the Green, else to have thy head smitten off, as the King's pleasure shall be further known of the same."

Mary took one look at Anne Boleyn. Her glamorous domineer was gone and in its place was a pale, fearsome lady that had all her hopes and dreams snatched away from her within seconds. Her mother had been in her place, and she had been in Elizabeth's. But Anne Boleyn, the woman who've somewhat reaped for her mistakes had a much more difficult fate lying her path. Anne Boleyn eyed Mary. Mary couldn't understand what the look meant. Was it a plead for help? Was it a plead for forgiveness?

Either way Anne made her feel an emotion; nobody else in court was feeling; an emotion that she had the least reasons for feeling. She didn't deserve to be executed. No matter how bad she could get, she would never risk her daughter's claim to the throne for a few nights of enjoyment. Something in her gut told her that she certainly wasn't a witch as everyone believed. She was nothing but an overconfident, ambitious woman that wanted to rise and rule the world created for men. She was just a mother that wanted her daughter to have all she had dreamed of. She was selfish; yet not selfish enough to be evil.

Mary thought of her father, the same King who was now sitting up on his throne, selfishly watching the scene unfold before him. He was the same King who had claimed to love both women, the first one whom he had sickened to death, the second one whom he's about to coldheartedly murder after poisoning her name. Now he is about to leave another daughter without any parental love.

Anne Boleyn had never been this humiliated in her life. The way the King looked at her with so much hatred sickened her. Her uncle, Lord Steward was up there condemning his very own niece who it was him who had led her to the gallows of death. It was him along with her father that had convinced her to catch the king's eye. It was funny how everything played out. If she had drunken a glass of wine, she'd burst out with laughter at the irony. It's the wittiest out of the whole bunch that had at last, turned out to be the most foolish.

Anne Boleyn thought of Elizabeth. She would end up just like Mary Tudor if not worse. She would be declared a bastard. She doubted whether Henry would even consider her his own kin. All her luxuries and servants would be given to Jane Seymour's children and she would be all alone. Then Anne looked at both Marys. There was Mary Tudor of whom she had been witness to her love for her little Elizabeth. And then there was Mary Boleyn, whom no matter how many men she had bedded, she was clean-hearted as an innocent soul. If she hadn't been born to her family, she would've been an honourable woman. She hoped that both women would be kind enough to look after her Elizabeth after she was gone despite the wrongs she had done to both women.

She eyed Mary Tudor. The poor soul had fell from her father's grace, had been declared a bastard and turned into a servant, and had been deprived the right to see her mother before she passed away all at such a young age; all because of her. If there was any person she owed, it was her and the late queen Katherine. Maybe she wasn't dying because she hadn't given the king an heir. Perhaps she was dying to pay for her deeds. The school teachers always used to warn her you reap what you sow. Perhaps they really were telling the truth.

"_So the Boleyn whores. Two former ladies of mine. What did I do to upset you that you should run against me like this?"_

"_You failed to give England an heir."_

"_And that upsets you so?"_

"_What upsets the King upsets me."_

Her life turned out to be an irony. It was no wonder that she had failed to give the King a son. She had upright mocked the former queen of her lacking. If there was a "god," he would be laughing at her. "Katherine of Arogan had died with honour but Anne Boleyn shall die with the utmost disgrace," he would say. Then Anne realized that the same god might have given her another chance.

"Lord Stewerd," Mary stood up. Everyone gasped as they watched her speak. Mary looked around her. She was nervous but it was time that she'd break free from this mess. And she would not do it without making an impression.

"Mary, what are you doing?"

Mary went to the front where everyone could see her and where she could face her father.

"I am sorry father, but I will not stay here and watch while you put an innocent woman to death. As much as I detest her for ruining _our_ family, you and I both know that she is innocent of the charges that Cromwell and the others have accused her of. If you go through with this, just like me, Elizabeth will lose a mother and of course you will continue and marry another one of your mistresses while she suffers as bad a fate as me at such a young age. As much as I wanted to return to court in the hopes of reclaiming my position as the rightful heir and my position in your heart, I no longer want it."

"Mary, do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"Your majesty, I no longer want to live this way. You wanted to get rid of me? You declared me a bastard? That's alright because as a daughter, I break all ties from you. You no longer have to worry about me. I will no longer interfere in anything you do. And if you decide to execute me because of that, you may because I have nothing else to lose. But you, your majesty would forever be known as the king that killed his daughter."

Everyone gasped and whispered but that didn't stop Mary. With a smirk on her face, she walked out of the tower of London.

As she walked outside, she saw familiar faces.

"Rose, Abraham, what are you doing here?"

"We heard of the Queen's trial and we thought we'd come to pay you a visit after it was all over but what are you doing out so soon?" said Rose.

Rose looked as beautiful as ever. Her olive skin was glowing and her long brown hair was up in a bun. However, Mary did notice how plump her face had gotten but it didn't even slightly change how beautiful she was.

"I left. I broke all ties with the King and I stormed out. I couldn't bear to watch my father put an innocent woman to death in order to satisfy his own wishes. I know the only reason he wants to put her to death is because he wants to marry his new conquest, the Lady Jane Seymour"

Rose embraced Mary. "Relax Mary, everything's going to be alright. Just come home with us."

"We have something to tell you," said Abraham.

"What is it?"

"Rose is with child."

If the rest of the day's events poisoned her mood, it was this incident that brightened it.

Mary held both of Rose's hands. "You're with child? That really calls for a celebration."

Mary smiled. "I'm going to be an Aunt."

Henry came outside just in time to witness the entire scene.

Rose and Abraham curtsied.

Mary turned around and simply sternly glimpsed at her father.

"Let's go home," she said.

A tear welled up from the corner of Henry's eye. He wanted to stop her but he lacked courage. He didn't have the courage to order his guards to arrest her. When he hadn't seen her for several years, it was much easier to order her execution but now the hidden love of a Father overpowered. He didn't have the courage of neither facing her nor himself. His mistakes would go dismissed once again. But for the first time, his eldest daughter broke the barrier that erupted a load of emotions; emotions that he was fighting to withheld.

Henry Tudor made his way back to the Tower of London.

"Release her. No execution will happen. Anne, I want you to take your things out of court. As of now, you are vanished from court. You will never return."

* * *

><p><em>April, 13<em>_th__, 1536_

Mary Tudor groomed the strands of her long chestnut hair. It was supposed to be the most beautiful day of her life. She held the locket in her palm and clenched on to it. She didn't know whether her mother would be proud of her but the reflection staring back at her seemed to be in peace.

She knew she was beautiful. She was never told so during her adolescence but some truths don't have to be told to be. Some truths just are. But there was something different about today. It was as if she was living a dream. Her rich white gown fit perfectly. It was a delicate bodice embellished with a ruffled collar. The large puffed sleeves had delicate ribbons woven that assembled them to ruffles, enveloping her arms. The gown fell swiftly to the floor as it would soon mark her delicate steps as she walked down the aisle.

She opened the locket to expose a picture of her mother; she kissed it and put it on the cabinet. She whispered a prayer, took a deep breath and she knew she was all set.

* * *

><p>"And Henry let her go?"<p>

"Yes your Majesty. And now she's all set to marry a commoner. She claims to be in love with him."

"What a foolish girl? Everything Aunt Katherine had fought for has all gone to waste."

The Emperor was thinking of whether he should send people to stop the wedding from taking place if it already didn't happen. When Henry was too busy, bedding mistress after mistress, it was him who had to stop his beloved aunt's daughter from making the biggest mistake of her life. She was a Princess, the rightful heir of the English throne. She was _his _cousin.

* * *

><p>Since her own father wasn't present, it was Abraham's hand that she held as she walked down the aisle. Her gown swept swiftly, she looked intently at John waiting, and though she was nervous and questioned herself several of times, when she glimpsed at John all dressed up in the finest hose and doublets, looking as handsome as he ever did, all her doubts faded. She looked around. There weren't many people. This wasn't a royal wedding and her father that was supposed to be taking Abraham's place on this fine day had no idea that she was getting married.<p>

What would he do if he were to find out that she was getting married? She didn't know. Would she take the chance if it meant that the outcome would mean her happiness? She would for it's been too long since she felt this alive. She felt whole again. Now she knew that she wouldn't be able to live without him even if she tried.

Mary stood face to face with John. He smirked at her. She smiled back. Everyone watched. There weren't many people, just a couple of John's friends and a couple of Rose and Abraham's friends. It was simply a small, intimate wedding. But it was perfect.

The priest was rambling on. It all went in one ear and came out the other. She was thinking of what would happen afterwards. She wondered what consummating a marriage was like. She was ready to give John her full self and she was more than happy to do so but the butterflies in her stomach were killing her. Her feelings were of something at the midst of fear and excitement. She felt fear rush through her spine at the thought of submitting to a man. She felt fear when she thought of all the things she had heard about this sacred act between a man and his wife. But when she looked into his dark hazel eyes, the lust and excitement that she felt was simply incomparable to anything else.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Both of their eyes met and their lips locked instantly as if they had been starved from each other for months. The kiss was soft but passionate. His lips probed into her mouth. Their lips stayed intertwined for a second too long but Mary was the first to back away.

* * *

><p>Henry took it upon himself to take the day off. He was tired of the court's politics. He was tired of the problems that had risen now that Anne Boleyn was free. Would he be able to annul his marriage with Anne Boleyn? When was he going to marry Jane Seymour?<p>

He lay on his King-sized bed, made sure he had two pillows below his head and one on his side on which he could rest his arm on and he prepared himself for his afternoon nap. He closed his eyes, let the day's worries drift away and waited until he could hear nothing and see nothing but the darkness of the back of his eyes.

He fell fast asleep. But when he woke up, his peacefulness ceased and in front of him lay Katherine. It wasn't Katherine Howard, nor was it Katherine Tudor, his sister. The woman was extraordinarily beautiful with raven black hair descending down to the midst of her abdominal, eyes as blue as the morning skies, and skin as velvety as spring blossoms.

"Hello Henry"

"Katherine," Henry yelled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Relax, Henry. I'm here to guide you to the light."

Her voice was as soft as melodies. She was the most heavenly creature, Henry had ever seen.

"Take my hand Henry and stand up."

Henry did as he was told.

Suddenly, Henry's entire bedroom disappeared. In its place was court. Henry was young again. Young Mary as he clearly remembered ran to Henry. Henry watched himself pick her up and kiss her on her cheek.

"Aren't you beautiful? Aren't you the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you are. How do you feel?"

"Well."

"Why are you showing me this? What is the meaning of this? Take me back this once!"

Katherine spent no time to wait and listen. She took Henry's hand once again and took him away.

This time they were at a house. They were in a room with just a simple bed and a closet on the side. It was dusty and on top of the bed was a necklace. The necklace had a locket with Katherine's photo on it. They were at Hatfield.

Mary was present and so was Sir Francis Bryan. She grabbed the documents from him, took one look, and instantly her eyes were watery. Henry couldn't hear much but he sure heard the important parts.

"Forgive me, but I will not risk my immortal self for the favour of an earthly king."

"Would he really do that?"

He tried to hear some more, but their voices were echoing. He went closer to them but no matter how close he went, another force only took them further and further away.

Sir Francis Bryan went closer. He moved her hair and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Henry went a little bit closer.

"Mary," he screamed.

"Please, why are you doing this? Why are you treating me like this?"

"Listen to me, Mary. If you were my daughter, I would smash your head against the wall 'till it is soft as a boiled apple. You understand?"

What looked like a stern look, he smacked her to the ground. His Mary, the sweet little girl that he spoiled was battered by a petty courtier. That's what the little girl's life had turned into. It was his fault that she sought out for love from a simple commoner.

"What are you staring at, what you've let happen to your own kin? Is that it Henry?"

"What do you want Katherine?"

"I just want my sweet Mary to be happy. I don't want her to turn old and rotten like her Father. It's actually my fault, Henry, I shouldn't have gave her hopes and dreams of becoming a queen. I should've known better when you sent your own daughter to Hatfield to wait on your mistress's child. At least that way I could've spent my last living moments with her. But I don't think a daughter had ever made her mother so proud. She didn't depend on you, her only living kin, for her happiness. She went out and looked for it herself. Come with me."

In just a second, the atmosphere of Hatfield vanished and they were at an ocean side. It was absolutely stunning. The birds were chirping amidst the setting sun which was at the midst of exploding colours of red, pink and yellow. It was a magnificent view. The breeze tickled Henry's face as he realized the true beauty of his surroundings. Out of a carriage arrived a beautiful girl. His girl.

She was in a long, white dress, his girl who was the utmost reflection of himself and the woman standing next to him. She was in a wedding gown. As John escorted her out of the carriage, her face gleamed as she saw a little girl with golden locks waiting in front of a tiny cottage with an elderly woman. Immediately, the little girl with soft golden locks and light blue eyes ran to Mary.

Mary picked her up. "Momma" was what she said. Mary gave the little girl a warm smile in return and kissed her flushed cheeks.

"Can I call you that Princess Mary?"

"Of course you may, sweetheart."

The little girl giggled. Right behind Mary, John hugged them both.

"Do you not see the irony, Henry?"

Henry glanced at Katherine.

"Whatever so do you mean, Katherine?"

"How amazing is it that an innocent girl and boy that just reached their youth can parent a child that, that too a little girl, that is not theirs but a father can torment his own kin, and favour everyone else above her."

And upon hearing that statement, Henry wakes up; his eyes wide open as he tried to examine what he had just dreamt of? Had his daughter really married a commoner like John? Had he really been that much of a bad father?

* * *

><p>Mary took off her robe. Her robe slid off leaving nothing but a beautiful, slender, nude woman with nipples firmly erect as she thought of what would happen the night awaiting her. She bathe herself in the finest lavenders. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night she was going to finally give herself to a man.<p>

She poured water over her body. She felt the water pour over her face. Her chestnut hair drenched. The luke warm water tickled her alabaster, ivory skin further driving such thoughts into her head. She hoped that her body, her scent, her whole being would not only please him, but drive him into full ecstasy.

She wrapped herself in a towel and rubbed the water off her porcelain skin. She swiped on her night gown and rubbed her hair with her towel and took one last look at her beautiful reflection as she entered her bedroom.

As she entered, she realized what a mess their room was. She sought to clean it up when suddenly John entered and grabbed her waist. Mary giggled. He kissed her neck.

He turned her around and passionately kissed her. Mary shoved him and giggled.

"The door, we wouldn't want to be heard, now would we?"

John went to the door and locked it and looked at Mary's direction. There she was in her sheer white night gown looking as irresistible as ever. Her wet chestnut hair fell down to her waist and her pupils dilated as she bit her lower lip. She looked exactly like a beautiful virgin about to give herself away. She was finally his. After all he went through; he finally did indeed catch his heart's desired prize.

"Are you nervous, Mary?"

Mary giggled as her cheeks flushed, "I am a little." John found it amusing how even at times like this she could put a façade on only to hide her unease.

John moved closer. His hand caressed her flushed cheeks as his hand went to put her hair behind her ear. Stricken with discomfort, Mary looked downwards. John touched her hair and while doing it his hands caressed the peek of her collar bone onto her plump breasts which lay under the fabrics of her nightgown. Mary quickly stiffened. Her heart was beating fast and she looked at John again with her wide, doe eyes.

John smirked. He found it absolutely amusing how the girl, the princess that was supposed to be the centre of England's loathsome court, daughter of the most promiscuous man could be so innocent. John attacked her lips and kissed her passionately. He did so with all of the desire that he felt for her. His hands moved on to untie her night gown. Hearts were beating fast and this was truly the first time, Mary would stand nude in front of a man. Her gown fell down immediately and John moved a step back to look at the prize he uncovered.

Her young breasts were perfectly perky, and her pink nipples were erect. They were big, not too big but big enough to mark her womanhood. Her skin was ivory and flawless all around. Her legs were beautiful and long, long enough to perfectly wrap around his torso.

As Mary quickly spotted John glimpsing at her, she immediately put her hands on her breasts. She realized how exposed she was. Even if it was John, her godly instincts came first. But she soon realized she married him. He was the love of her life and his wife. It was her job to please him. Other than her defensive instincts, she was feeling another very strong emotion. She felt her blood rush through her veins, her heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings and her passion for him intensified when she thought of what was going to occur the night to come.

John moved forward and took her hands away from her breasts. She looked up at him again and the innocent look on her face, her standing there nude at her utmost vulnerable state of being drove him crazy. She was made for him. She was made for a man with as sexual prowess as him. He then moved her hair away from her chest, grabbed her waist, held it tightly and kissed her tenderly. He slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues intertwined in bliss. Mary closed her eyes and grabbed his hair. Unable to resist his desire for her, he shoved her to the bed. Her long hair fanned around her as she looked up at him in surprise.

John took off his hose and Mary's fingers aimed for his doublet. She started unbuttoning but her hands were clumsy. John chuckled and took the lead, unbuttoning his doublet himself while gazing at her with raw hunger in his hazel eyes. His manhood was out, large and erect. Mary fancied her view. His lean body, defined abdominals, and his throbbing veins above his manhood was enough to drive any woman mad with lust.

Mary reached out her hand, caressed his abdominals and made her way to his manhood.

John took her hand and kissed it. He found her curiosity amusing.

"You've never seen a man before have you, Mary?"

"Not like this" Mary was blushing again.

"And neither have I seen such a beautiful woman"

He could not restrain himself from her anymore. He grabbed her hands and pinned them on the bed and devoured her neck. Mary's eyes closed as she lost herself to sheer pleasure. He kissed her roughly, almost like a hungry dog that hadn't been fed in weeks. Mary moaned. She felt his manhood on her sex. She could feel herself get wet, something she never felt herself do before meeting John. He made his way down to her breasts, first slowing the pace that he was going at to observe them and touch them. He felt her young breasts, her nipples lingering against his strong hands. He caressed them, and swirled his thumb against her perky pink nipples in circles making Mary released a moan in delight.

He then put his mouth against her left breast. First he tickled her nipple with his tongue and then slowly sucked on them.

"J-J-John" moaned Mary.

The sound of his name never pleasured him as it did coming from Mary's mouth. As he sucked her succulent, plump breasts, he made his way to her sex. He urged her to open her smooth thighs and he slowly made soft circles against her clit. He then immediately stuck in a finger.

Her tight walls instantly fought back and Mary unable to resist, clutched onto his shoulder and screamed.

"John" she moaned. She kept moaning and he kept pulling his finger in and out. The combination of pain and pleasure was too much to resist that she left scratches on his back. He moved on to the other breast now. He sucked it softly and tenderly, his tongue slowly swirling circles around her hard, erect nipples.

Then he left kisses down her stomach, sucked every inch of her until he made his way down to just below her thighs. He pushed her thighs apart. She really was beautiful all over. Her thighs were creamy and smooth like a lily's petal. He kissed her thighs and made his way down to her clit, slowly moving his tongue back and forth.

Mary never felt this ecstatic. She was moaning, screaming his name, and her head yanked back and forth in pleasure. John amused at Mary's expressive nature, he continued, this time at a faster pace, moving his tongue up and down, and in circles against her clit.

When he stopped, Mary voiced her commend "Don't stop."

"Sweetheart, this is only the beginning."

He swiped out his manhood, spread her legs a little wider and entered her. Her tight walls were fighting against him. Mary's eyes were tearing up immediately. She screamed and her nails clutched on to his back. He grabbed her hands and fastened them to the bed and sweetly whispered to her "Relax." But his pace was too fast for her to handle.

Her hands were fighting to be released. He sucked her neck tenderly as her head tilted up in pain as he drove into her again. He felt her walls start to open up as he went up and down and finally, he broke her hymen. She released the biggest scream at that moment but as he continued, that pain was replaced with pleasure and she started thrusting her hips in a rhythmic motion in tune with his. Her pupils dilated and her head tilted up and down. Her nails dug into him.

"J-John, Ahh" she moaned. He pinned her hands on to the bed again. He was going in a steady pace. He looked at her as her chestnut hair fanned everywhere against the pillow moving in all directions as her head tilted up and down, in pain or pleasure, he couldn't tell.

"Mary, relax. I want to see you look at me."

Mary obeyed immediately. Her icy blue eyes matched his hazel ones but Mary with fascination saw his expressions change. He looked like he was in pain as he hissed and the vein on his forehead throbbed. His sexual tension was being released.

Pure ecstasy escaped from her lips as he had reached her peak. His seed was inside of her.

With him still inside of her, John rested his forehead on her breasts. They remained like this for a few minutes. He kissed her lips one last time and rolled off of her. Suddenly she no longer felt as complete.

He covered her aching bare body with a blanket and pulled her against him. Now she was resting on his chest. He whispered into her ears "I love you, Mary."

"I love you too, John" was what she said tenderly as she knew she meant every word in context to every single aspect. She knew that they were connected emotionally, spiritually, and now physically.

Mary closed her eyes and entered a deep peaceful sleep.

_Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in months. I realize that I probably lost a lot of my readers. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. This was the first sex scene I've ever written so please enjoy. :) I know Henry's dream didn't quite go in tune to the ghost of Christmas past theme, but oh well, I hope you all enjoyed. Read, comment and stay tuned in for the next chapter. I will try and update more frequently. _


End file.
